


Beyond Despair

by Barely_Vibing



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Basically trigger happy havoc happens and then this shit, Canon Rewrite, Dr2 kids are normal kids BC I said so, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Genderfluid Fujisaki Chihiro, Genocider Syo being genocider syo, Hypnotism, Junko is Dead, Kyoko explains it all, M/M, Maybe some horror, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Multiple pronouns for Chihiro Fujisaki, Mystery, No spoilers for future dgrp series BC I make them irrelevant, Post-Canon, Referencing the abridged series is very much welcome in a school environment, Romance, Scars, Tag will be added as the story goes on, The danganronpa 2 kids are kind of in this but they're not yes no they arent, The dr2 kids are the same age as thh kids for plot reasons, Trauma, guilty kids, me bullshitting my way to a happy ending, somewhat graphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barely_Vibing/pseuds/Barely_Vibing
Summary: They thought it was over. Junko was dead, they had won. They didn't think there was anything else to be done.Up until they found the three blackened students.Alive.The six remaining students of Class 78 delve deeper into Hopes Peak than they thought were possible.What will they find and what will they have to face to truly solve the mystery that Junko left behind?
Relationships: Aoi Asahina & Owada Mondo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Everyone & angst then happiness, I don't wanna spoil the plot by tagging relationships but oh well, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto & Everyone, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 354
Kudos: 510





	1. The blackened

**Author's Note:**

> Me: [looks at canon]  
> Me: Hey how about instead of _that._ [throws down my bullshit]

"Find anything?"

Makoto asked over his shoulder to the girl somewhere in the room behind him, not being too successful on his end. All he could find was crude drawings of him and his classmates, no doubt drawn by Junko. 

He heard a sigh, he turned his body towards the sound to see Kirigiri holding a large envelope, holding up what looked like a small photo from a Polaroid camera with a grimace on her face.

"Nothing pleasant." She put the photo back inside and put the envelope down on the desk. "Look at your own risk Naegi." She warned as she turned back towards the tower of drawers she was fishing through. Makoto stared at the envelope with a disturbing curiosity, shaking his head. "What's in there?" he couldn't help himself even if he'd regret it later.

Kirigiri glanced back at the envelope for a split second. Pausing, before figuring it wasn't her business to hide. If Makoto wanted to know, he can know.

"It seems that before cleaning up the bodies...Junko decided to take some selfies."

Makoto's heart sunk. He really shouldn't have asked. 

Silence fell between the two of them as they continued their search for anything of use, anything to fill in the gaps in their information. The detective made an uncharacteristically frustrated noise, closing one of the drawers firmly. 

"There's nothing here, how is there nothing."

The detective, moved to the other end of the room, searching a spot Makoto and her both knew she had already searched thoroughly. Makoto walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe there's nothing left to find? I mean. Junko was insane but at the end of the day her plan was pretty straight forward, regardless of how convoluted it seemed at first." He dropped his hand, scanning over the room that they had meticulously taken apart. "Maybe it's done."

Kirigiri shook her head, exhaling deeply. "How did she do any of this? How did she take control of the school? Make all the other students just disappear? There's still so much we don't know but there's just, nothing here."

The lucky student frowned, hearing some footsteps approaching from down the hall. Asahina and Hagakure rounded the corner, the swimmer holding an armful of snacks. 

"Anything?" The clairvoyant leaned against the door frame, not really wanting to enter Junkos private hell-scape. Asahina offered some snacks to the diligent mystery solvers. 

Kyoko sighed again, "Nothing." she looked away like she was ashamed. "Nothing of use, nothing that explains anything."

Hagakure scratched the side of his face. "Maybe there's no explanation? Maybe Junko was just nuts." 

The detectives entire form stiffened. "People keep saying that, and yet she apparently single-handedly constructed elaborate killing contraptions, and a robotic bear avatar, all while she and everyone else who attended Hopes Peak were already trapped in here after The Tragedy." 

No one replied to that. Makoto bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe he was subconsciously trying to just... move this along so they could leave, finally get on with their lives. But he couldn't deny there was something still hanging over them. Something just out of sight. He wasn't sure what that meant but he would never stop thinking about it if he gave up now. 

Hagakure cautiously entered the room, peering around as more footsteps approached. Byakuya appeared, followed closely behind by Fuwaka. The heir strode into the room and started examining the scene. "I don't suppose any of you managed to find anything useful?" He looked down at the snacks in the swimmers arms, sticking up his nose at her. "...If you even tried."

Asahina huffed, looking to the side. "I was gonna offer you something but now you can go get it yourself."

"A true travesty." The heir didn't even attempt to sound sincere. 

Kirigiri contemplated her next move, wondering whether to give up on this room or stick to the gut feeling she was having. This was Junko's base of operations, she controlled everything from here. Surely if answers were going to be anywhere they'd be here. 

Makoto, growing steadily more worried about the detectives emotional state the more she obsessed over this. The only way he could help her was to find something worthwhile.

"M-maybe a n-n-new room opened up somewhere?" Fukawa's nervous voice was barely loud enough hear over the sound of his own thoughts. He looked to the detective for her opinion as Hagakure started going around poking things in the room, picking up random things, looking at them and tossing them back down.

Kyoko straightened out her jacket, letting out a short huff. "That's entirely possible yes. Maybe a basement, or access to the roof." 

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Well if we're done thoroughly wasting our time, how about we go look in more than one room?" he sneered, leaving the room as quickly as he had entered. Fuwaka followed instantly, Asahina dawdled by the door and Makoto looked to the detective once more. She looked defeated. He hated seeing her like this. He understood her frustration. Every clue, every bit of info leads to a dead end. Eventually, Kyoko took a deep breath, calming herself and nodded to the exit. 

Right as they were about to leave. The bears laughter filled the room. The survivors snapped their heads around to Hagakure, who had tipped over a little Monokuma statuette, triggering the laughter repeating over and over. The laughter sending a shiver up Makoto's spine. The clairvoyant chuckled awkwardly, pointing a thumb at the bear. "Who did that amirite? aha..." 

Before anyone could say a word. A loud clunk echoed through the walls, and then another, and another. Then to the left of the podium the statuette was placed, a wall started to move. The six of them just stared as the wall opened to reveal a staircase going down, lights flickering on one by one, lighting up the stairs bit by bit. 

Before any of them had time to process the new door. Kyoko was off, striding down the stairs. Makoto gaped at her as she left, running after her. "Kyoko! Wait up, don't go by yourself!"

Makoto turned back to the others, all of their faces varying shades of unsettled or shocked, he gestured for everyone to come, and tried to keep up with Kyoko. If not for the bright white lighting, Kyoko wouldn't be visible from how far she had shot ahead of the rest of them. Makoto tried to see as far as he could but it looked like the stairs never ended, they just kept going down.

"I-i knew she was a demon! Stairs to hell! What if we go down and never come back up?" Fuwaka cried from the back of the group, falling behind as she hesitantly descended the stairs, while also anxiously trying to keep up with her 'beloved' 

"Is it bad if I kinda agree with her? What does that say about me?" Hagakure stumbled slightly and caught himself on the handrail. 

"Would you both just shut up and get moving?" Byakuya called back, moving swiftly down. 

After what must have been at least few minutes of nonstop descent, they reached the bottom, Kyoko reaching it about ten seconds before them, pushing through red double doors at the bottom of the stairs, the clang of the doors swinging closed echoing right up the stairwell.

Getting to the bottom at the same time, Makoto and Asahina pushed a side each, breaching the room. The first thing they saw was Kirigiri, standing a few feet away from the door.

And just passed her. Makoto was more prepared to believe he had tripped and fell down the stairs and now he was in a brain-injury induced dream.

_But it was real._

The room was rather small, a bit smaller than one of the classrooms. On one side of the room there was a messy metal bench covered in spilled paint, bits of cardboard, plastic, wood. Paintbrushes that had dried and stuck to whatever was underneath them and a pile of miscellaneous cables and what looked like hospital feeding tubes on the ground in front of the table. The other side of the room had what looked like an enormous thick, metal door, taking up almost the entire wall. At the back of the room there were two massive metal tanks, gas tanks of some sort. And in front of them, right in the middle of the room.

 **The blackened.** All three of them.

They were in a row, seated perfectly upright each in a large metal chair, their wrists, ankles and necks were fastened to the chairs with leather restraints. The appeared to be unconscious.

The three of them had flat, cartoonish masks over their faces. White on the left, black on the right, just like Monokuma. But they were all different, or more specifically each had a different face. 

Leons mask was angry. A wide red crescent moon facing down in a frown with red circles for eyes and two lines acting as eyebrows angled down towards the center. 

Owada's was sad. A less prominent curve on the face-down blue crescent, the same circles for eyes but with a single blue tear drop shape connected under the left eye.

And Celeste's was happy. a green crescent facing up and two smaller green crescents for eyes facing down. 

Makoto's eyes darted from left to right, his heart pounding in his ears. _Why is this happening? How is this happening?_ Just when they thought they had all the answers, that they'd solved the mystery and every awful thing that they went through had finally come to an end.

Or at least that's what he had hoped.

_Of course_ its not over. 

"H-how? How are they here we-...we saw them die! We saw Owada MELT, we saw Celeste burning-...h-h-....how?" Asahina put a hand over her mouth, tears brimming her eyes, overwhelmed with seeing her friends again and the implications that came with it. 

Kyoko approached the three restrained students and studied them all closely, her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. 

"They have no injuries, no visible ones at least." She walked up to Owada and tentatively touched his shoulder, as though she feared the moment she touched him he would dissolve into the puddle they all saw that day on his execution. Her hand connected with his shoulder, warm and moving just a little as he breathed. Once she got closer, Her eyes locked onto his face behind the mask, a muffled hissing noise was coming from it.

The detective peered around the side of Owada's face, peering behind the flat mask. They were connected to what looked like medical-grade oxygen masks, covering his nose and mouth. A cord traveled down over his shoulder and down his back. Her eyes followed the cord, it leading to the massive tanks at the back of the room, along with two other cords connecting to Leon and Celeste. 

Wordlessly, she approached the tank, looking for some kind of warning label, a notable company name, anything that might give her a clue as to what was in there because it certainly wasn't just oxygen. Makoto took a deep breath, walking rather quickly passed the blackened came to her side. "What do you think is in there?"

She put a hand on the tank, running her fingers across the cold surface. "Oxygen mostly." She answered "It would have to be if the intention was to keep them alive while also giving them whatever gas is keeping them unconscious." She retracted her hand and let it drop to her side.

"I'm no medical expert by any means but it's reasonable enough to assume some general anesthesia is at work. Desflurane, isoflurane... What doctors use to put patients under before surgery." She stated matter-of-factly, like that knowledge alone wasn't still pretty impressive.

She and Makoto walked back to the blackened students, the latter falling behind slightly as they got closer, still finding it hard to look at them after what they saw. The detective put a hand under the masks and onto the necks of both Leon and Celeste, double checking they, were in fact, as alive as they looked. 

"W-wait!" Hagakures voice, filled to the brim with fear. "If they're alive does that mean Junko is too? What if this was all a trick?!" his panicked tone seemed to infect his other classmates, specifically Asahina and Fukawa. Kirigiri just wished this man had any ability to keep calm whatsoever. 

She raised a hand and motioned for him to settle down. "We were definitely tricked but I'm not sure if it was to that extent." She addressed the room, folding her hands behind her back. "Need i remind you of Junko's execution?"

Makoto would rather forget. Watching her smile gleefully as she was crushed under that huge block of metal. What was it Kirigiri was trying to point out?

She locked eyes with him, as if she was trying to will the answer into his brain. 

_It did, feel... different somehow..._

For starters, this was the first time they weren't behind that chain-link wall. He could feel the rush of air from the baseball gun, he's ears rung at the sound of the motorcycle, he could feel the heat from the fire and he could have sworn he felt himself get splattered with... something, after that block crushed her. 

He didn't feel any of that for the others. 

His immediate reasoning for that was that they were too far away, behind that fence, but surely they would have felt something. In retrospect, when he was watching his classmates die brutal deaths, when he thought to himself _"this cant be real"_

Maybe it **wasn't.**

The three sitting in front of him would definitely suggest so.

His eyes landed on the three blackened. Still and propped up like dolls. 

"Junko's was the only real one." he finally spoke. 

"If Junko was put up for execution, it was a good thing in her eyes. She wanted to die." Makoto pondered how a person could end up like that. So cruel and twisted.

Krigiri nodded once, turning back to the rest of her classmates. "She wanted us to either die or be swallowed by despair but she lost and now she's dead, and whatever plan she had for the blackened is now null and void."

"Huh? Plan? What do you mean plan?" Asahina was nervously hugging herself, tears still threatening to fall.

"I'm not certain but there must be a reason as to why they're here and not dead." Kyoko let her eyes wander to the three students again, her mind no doubt moving a thousand miles a minute. Her eyes, suddenly widened, just a bit, Makoto swearing her saw her pupils completely take over her irises.

"What if they wanted murderers." she said after a while, her theory escaping her lips before she really knew what she meant by it. 

Everyone in the room paused, looking to each other, staring at the detective, not one of them having the faintest idea of what she might be talking about. 

Makoto eyed her curiously. "What...do you mean?

She stayed silent for a few extra moments before answering, getting her thoughts in order.

"All of us in here. Put into a box, told to kill each other...and out there, the world we knew is gone. We were fighting to get out but once we were out, we would see there was nothing left. She surely would have had a plan for that. If there was one graduate who successfully tricked the rest of us. What would she have done then? What would she have offered the winner?" 

She was onto something, she knew it. The answer was there in front of her, she just had to dig for it. 

"The only humans we know of are these...'Despair soldiers' who thrive on crushing any glimmer of hope that might remain after The Tragedy, no matter how small. But that begs the question. Why?"

No one spoke, they just let her go. She began pacing, pulling information and hints from every corner of her brain and placing them together. Now she just needed to make them fit.

"My father.." she paused. Makoto's breath hitched at the hint of sadness in the detectives eyes. The worst part was that he knew she didn't even remember him. How do you miss someone you don't remember? Do you just miss the idea of them? 

She steeled herself and continued. "He saw this school and the students in it as the only hope for the future, so he locked us all inside. But then Junko..." 

She didn't need to repeat that part. They all know what happened after that.

"...What if Junko was trying to build something as well? Or maybe she and her sister weren't alone? They cant have been. How do two girls make an entire school full of students disappear?" thumb and finger curled against her chin, staring at the ground in front of her. "And why..." she turned to face the three blackened. "...would she go through such lengths to make us think the blackened were punished?"

Byakuya seemed to be the only one who wasn't at the edge of his metaphorical seat, clinging to her every word. He waved his hand in a 'get on with it' motion. "Is this going somewhere anytime soon? What are you getting at?"

"They were going to be rewarded." Kyoko breathed out as she spoke, startling everyone with her words, including Byakuya, whose eyes went wide with intrigue. "What?"

The detective frowned a little, shaking her head. "Well maybe 'rewarded' isn't the right word. But that's why they're here. Lying in wait for the final of the blackened, or maybe even a graduate. Why else would they still be here?" Kyoko gazed around the room for any extra clues to support her theory, which she knew sounded pretty insane. But even as her classmates stared on with unsure faces, she felt as though she had only scratched the surface of what was truly going on.

"What if that's who these despair soldiers are? Blackened students, 'graduates'... some of them at least. Maybe even the higher ranking ones, they'd be more valuable than just normal people who joined off the street after all..."

Makoto folded his arms over his chest, squeezing the sleeves of his jacket, trying to keep up with Kirigiri's train of thought. " _They_ wouldn't do that though... right?" Makoto looked to her and she met his eyes with a look of uncertainty. "Leon, Mondo, Celeste... They wouldn't wanna join some kind of army that does nothing but brings pain... The same people that hurt their friends and families."

Kyoko shrugged "I could argue that's all any army does but that's beside the point." She unintentionally mimicked Makoto, folding her arms over her chest. "No... i don't think they would either. But i don't believe what they **want** comes into play." 

Makoto didn't respond at first, racking his mind. until.

"She erased our minds." Makoto breathed "She did it once she could do it again."

"And she could make them forget more than just the past two years of school." Kyoko finished for him "For all we know she could even alter memories. Mold them to know nothing but this ruined world, nothing but despair." 

Hagakure let out a short noise, something akin to a whimper "Y'know my first instinct is to tell you you're crazy but the more i think about it... the crazy one was Junko and this all seems right up her alley." by the end of his sentence his voice was trembling like he was about to cry. Makoto didn't blame him. They've been caught up in this for so long and now just when they thought it was over, there's more questions still unanswered. 

Fuwaka, yanked on her hair so hard she pulled her head from side to side. "W-why does any of this matter?!" She cried "W-w-why haven't we left y-yet? The doors open! Let's leave the m-murderers to rot and go!" 

"Go where?" Asahina countered. "You saw it for yourself everything is gone. The only place that's even sort of like normal, how it used to be is ..." she looked around her at the mysterious extra room, where three of her friends were tied to chairs and the rest were panicking, desperately searching for answers. "...here..."

Fukawa growled, shaking her head, pressing her palms into her skull like she was trying to stop it from falling apart. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, **NO!** I just wanna leave, why cant we leave this awful place!"

Hagakure held his hands up, visibly sweating, the last thing anyone wanted was for Genocida Syo to make an appearance. "H-hey calm down. Junko's dead! This place....well, this place is ours now right? We can make it nice again! Like it used to be when we went to school here..." He really didn't sound convinced in his own words but it was a nice enough sentiment. 

Makoto really hadn't even considered it. He hasn't had the time to, or more so the mental capacity to conceive it. Ever since they woke up they've wanted to leave, but now they know there's nothing out there, where do they go?

Hagakure was still going, maybe more for himself than Fuwaka. "....T-there's plenty of food here! We barely even made a dent! There's electricity and running water, we're lucky when you think about it right? We could go out, maybe find other survivors, bring 'em back here..." Hagakure glanced at the three students out of the corner of his eyes, it was only for half a second but it was more than enough to make him crumble. His hand shooting to his face, covering his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on here man." His voice was soft, barely a whimper. 

"We should wake them up." 

Kyoko's suggestion shocked everyone out of their skin. She and Makoto are usually on the same page but he wasn't sure this time, if only due to his classmates reactions alone.

_"Are you **crazy!**?"_

"What!? **No way**!"

Fuwaka and Hagakure said simultaneously. Staring at the detective like she had just pulled a gun on them. Kyoko ignored them and continued.

"There's still something we're missing..." She said to herself, but not quiet enough that anyone missed it. 

"Things just aren't adding up." She spoke louder now. " _What am i missing?_ "

"I wanna wake them up too." Asahina raised her hand, looking sadly at her friends. "How long have they been like that? Poor Leon must be so sore."

Hagakure's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. " _Poor Leon!?_ He murdered Sayaka! Stabbed her in the stomach and left her to bleed out on the ground! How could he do that? What sort of person does that?"

Asahina frowned, clenching her fist. "He's not a bad person! None of them are! we cant blame them for being scared!" 

"That's funny because i feel pretty scared right now! i've been scared for the passed month and i didn't kill anyone! Neither did you, or Byakuya, or Fukawa, or Kirigiri or Naegi." 

Asahina pursed her lips, eyes falling to the ground at Hagakure's words. Only raising again to stare at her restrained classmates.

The clairvoyant sighed, a hand disappearing into his hair to scratch his head. "Ah.. I'm sorry. I know this is shitty. I didn't think they were capable of it either at the start but-... we cant let them go! They're the reason our friends are dead."

Kyoko's eyes lit up. "Wait. Say that again." 

Hagakure stared at the detective, mouth wide open. "Uhh, They're...the reason our friends-"

Kirigiri shook her head "No not that part, before that." 

The clairvoyant went on looking puzzled, not being certain if he remembered right. "Uh... I didn't think they were capable of it?"

Kyoko paused, hand to her chin once again. Makoto studied the detective. He honestly wished he could live inside her brain. 

She started pacing, back and fourth in front of the row of blackened. "Junko wanted us to kill each other. That's why she made the motives. But... _they were so silly_. So trivial and inconsequential. Somewhat shocking depending on the person yes, but the tapes, revealing a secret, money... None of those things were worth murdering someone over."

"O-obviously to them it was." Fukawa gave a dirty glare to the three restrained students. 

Kyoko paused for another moment before shaking her head again. "No."

"No?" Hagakure stare at her like she was the crazy one.

" **No.** " the detective affirmed once more. "You said it yourself, you didn't think they were capable, and i think you're right."

and just like that everyone fell back into their stunned silence. With the exception of Makoto, who was just trying to keep up. 

"What do you _mean?!_ **They did it!** They killed! Of course they're capable!" Hagakures perplexed face only grew more so when Kyoko ignored him and turned to Makoto.

"Naegi, you recall Leons trial yes?" She didn't really need him to respond but he nodded anyway. "Yeah? What about it?"

"It was one of our main points. He went out of his way to murder Sayaka. He could have just left her alone after she hid in the bathroom but he went all the way back to his room to grab his tool-kit to break in and kill her. I know none of us knew him well but he really never seemed like a relentless, violent murderer. Don't you agree?" 

Makoto certainly did. It had been bothering him ever since it happened. Out of character was an overstatement. Hearing the way he killed her... There's no way you could blame that on a motive... The only explanation at that point was blood lust.

"W-w-what about O-owada?! That monster beat someone a third of his size to death with a dumbbell!" Fuwaka pointed accusingly at the unconscious biker.

"Yes and then your 'master' strung them up like a piece of jerky, what point are you trying to make?" Kyoko didnt even look at her, she just went right back to theorizing.

Fukawa made a low, distressed, whimper, yanking at her hair. Byakuya simply shrugged with an unbothered expression when eyes in the room inevitably fell on him.

Asahina shuffled her feet, her sneakers scraping against the concrete flooring "I mean... I guess we just don't remember what they were like huh?" the swimmer was merely filling silence but Kyoko's eyes lit up further and pointed a finger towards her, a more determined expression taking over her face. 

"Yes, _**that**_ is precisely what I'm getting at." she moved so fast Asahina flinched, her wide eyes blinking slowly as the detective wove her story.

"We were all classmates. For two years. What's the likelihood of three- no, four of us including Hifumi, being convinced to commit murder. That's a quarter of our class. That's not even including Junko."

Hagakure ran a hand through his hair "What are you trying to say? That we're a fucked up class? Because I'm starting to see that too."

"No quite the opposite. I think we were a classroom of teenagers with one psychopath hiding among us." She went back to pacing. "The theory that everyone is capable of murder if the right buttons are pushed is debatable. Owada's situation was delicate and the only one i'd be willing to believe if i had to pick. But i still don't believe it." 

The clairvoyant cleared his throat 

"Gotta say, This is some wacky detective work.." the clairvoyant looked exhausted, leaning his weight from leg to leg.

"I wouldn't be a very good detective if I immediately believed the most obvious evidence right in front of me without considering other options." She came to a stop in front of the red-haired blackened, turning to face him.

"No really..." Hagakures eyes darted from the detective to the blackened and back. "We _proved_ they killed our friends and you just... don't think they actually did anymore?"

"No, they did."

The clairvoyant was outright bewildered now, he turned to the rest of the survivors and shrugged helplessly. 

Makoto stepped forward. Kyoko is brilliant but sometimes her way of speaking goes over everyone's heads. Especially when she hasn't got all the facts yet and is just spouting out theories. 

"I think what she's trying to say is that maybe..." He paused, thinking about how to word it.

"Maybe _something else_ made them kill, something Junko was putting us in contact with while we were trapped here without us knowing. Like maybe a drug or... some kinda hypnosis?" Makoto looked to the detective to see if he was on the right track and she nodded thoughtfully.

It seemed crazy but as soon as he said it, something in Makoto's brain triggered. If something like that was at play here, It wouldn't just explain the murders, it would explain the executions. How we thought we saw them die, how we thought we saw Leon get pummeled into nothing, Mondo melt away, Celeste burn and hit by a damn truck. If none of it was real.

_If it was all in our heads._

"Do you have any proof to these claims or has this all just been baseless nonsense?" The heir sounded more irritated than he actually was. Makoto knew he was intrigued, he was only acting like this to force the point to come faster. Makes sense in someone who's used to getting what he wants quickly.

Kyoko exhaled slowly, her eyes still pinned on Leon "I need more information." and without warning, removed the mask from his face, pulling it off his head and tossing it to the side. A dull hissing noise coming from it where it laid on the ground. Fuwaka yelped, screaming up a storm, trying to hide behind Byakuya who just swatted her away. 

It was only a few minutes before the baseball stars eyes opened for the first time in weeks. 

\--

The last thing he remembered...

_...Pain._

_Just...So much pain._

More than he could bear, he just wanted it to end more than anything but it couldn't end fast enough. 

With every impact he felt something break, something shatter. At one point it felt like they were going right through him.

But then? It stopped. 

And now he's awake. But there's no pain. Not the broken bones kind of pain anyway. His shoulders feel kinda stiff....okay, very stiff but other than that...

The baseball star groaned, achingly rolling his shoulders, trying to straighten out his back to no avail. He couldn't move his head, his neck felt...tight. When he finally blinked opened his eyes, he could have sworn the whole thing had just been an awful dream.

" _Ah... fuck... Wha-_ " He tried to move his arms. Why couldn't he move his arms? He strained his eyes to look down to see a leather restraint around each of his wrists. His head was so foggy, he could barely remember a damn thing. Where was he again? this some kinda joke? 

When he looked back up, the first person he saw was Kirigiri, smiling softly at him. Her hands approached him and suddenly his neck didn't feel tight anymore, his head drooped down and he flinched, lifting it back up to see Kirigiri again. 

Not that he's complaining about seeing a pretty girl first thing after waking up but it'd be great if he weren't...so...damn... dizzy...

His eyes could barely focus on what was right in front of him. He could see Kirigiri, but was it just her or are there more? He can hear people talking... or...maybe yelling? What's that about?

_"....n?.....on...?....yo...... ight?"_

The girls voice faded in and out, like someone was turning the volume up and down, up and down, up and down, up and....

Wait.

The baseball star blinked. Then blinked again. And far too quickly it all came flooding back.

The school, the 'game'.. _.Sayaka...._

_**Oh god... what did he do?** _

"Leon! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Kyoko's voice was gentle but firm at the same time somehow. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she looked down at the restraint, contemplating for a moment. 

"I...I..." He stammered, reflexively pulling at the restraints, as feeble as his attempts were. His muscles felt tight, numb almost.

As if she read his mind, Leon felt the pressure around his wrists loosen. He took a relieved breath, cradling the wrist of his pitching hand gently. His mind spinning, he scanned the room, seeing roughly half his class staring at him. He understood why... but not how.

Kirigiri stood up from undoing the restraints on his ankles and Leon took the opportunity to stretch out his legs without standing up. He's pretty sure if he tried to stand up he'd just throw up instead. 

_Why is this happening? Was it a dream? He's alive, he's not in pain, he feels fine._

"Leon."

The light haired girl snapped him back to reality and he blinked repeatedly, tilting his head back somewhat painfully to look at her. Noticing this, she mercifully bent down so she was at eye level with him. When she was sure she had his attention, she spoke. 

"Hello again Leon, this is likely going to be uncomfortable but there's something i need to know." 

Leon was a little stunned to be honest. He hasn't had any time to process literally anything and now she wants him to answer questions. 

_Ah well, here we go._

Leon nodded "No time like the present." His voice was rough, croaky and shaking, how lame. 

"How do you feel right now?" Kyoko was already studying him before he answered, her eyes darting all over his face.

He let out a short huff "Physically or emotionally?"

Kyoko smiled again, a warm smile that made him feel safer than he deserved to. 

"Lets start with physically and go from there." 

Leon nodded, putting a cautious hand on his chest, like maybe as soon as he touched it, it would cave in and crumble. He put his palm flat against his chest, feeling his unsteady heart beat hammering away. He managed a shrug.

"Pretty good all things considered."

Asahina was the next to step forward, a small smile on her face but her eyes full of worry. "I-...I don't understand... How? i mean- I'm so glad you're ok but... _how?_ " 

Leon rolled his shoulders again, waiting to hear a satisfying crack that didn't come. He met the swimmers eyes and just shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine. I-..." He paused, not wanting to talk about it, or maybe he wasn't sure how to put it into words.

Kirigiri looked at him expectantly, he avoided her eyes.

"I... I remember dying." Was all he had to say to feel a shift in the rooms aura, even Byakuya lifted his chin, his intrigue growing ever more obvious.

"...Or...maybe i just remember passing out but- I...I've passed out before and it didn't feel like _that_."

Kirigiri nodded thoughtfully and Asahina looked between the detective and Leon, waiting desperately for something akin to an answer.

"This may sound like an odd question..." Kirigiri began, flattening her skirt as she crouched down. "But have you ever been hypnotized before? Like by a therapist maybe?" 

Leon wasn't sure what he was more confused about, her question or how earnestly she asked it. He shook his head weakly, his shoulders sagging against the back of the chair. "Uh... No? ....Why?"

He flinched when the detective reached forward and grabbed his hand gently. She patted the top of his hand before cupping it between her own hands. "Have you ever been to a magic show? or maybe a hypnotist performance?"

Leon didn't move his hand, he just blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of her questions. "Uhh... yeah when i was a kid? Watched some guy cluck like a chicken for a super uncomfortable amount of time." He twisted his lips at the memory. "But i thought that stuff was all fake?" 

She smiled again. "Not always, some are genuine. Like i said, it's even used by some therapists. But that's beside the point." 

Her grip on his hand firmed slightly. "When you're hypnotized, you're put into a trance-like state but you're fully aware of what's going on. You're acting completely unlike yourself, but you can't stop." She eyed the baseball star as she spoke. Leon felt his heart hammering harder at her explanation.

"Your thoughts, your actions, all of it is wrong, but you do it anyway."

Leon gulped, averting his eyes. Fearing what she was about to ask. "R-Right..."

"Leon i need you to tell me about the night with Sayaka." 

He felt his entire body shrink into the chair, feeling everyone's eyes on him, wishing he could disappear. 

He deserved the stares, the hatred... _he's a monster._

He felt his chest tighten, his breathing grew heavy and ragged. He felt like he was being swallowed by the air around him, shrinking further and further into darkness. The thing that brought him back was the comforting grip around his hand.

"Leon? Leon it's ok, just talk through it." She lifted his hand, clasping it firmly. Looking into his eyes with a fiery determination.

When Leon finally managed to speak, it came out as a sob, so quiet and weak. 

"...I... was... _so_ angry..." he shuddered at the memory, tears breaching his eyelids and cascading down his face. He shook his head helplessly, the memories cornering him from every angle. 

_His shaking hand gripping the knife, Sayakas whimpers coming from behind a closed door._

_That fucking bitch! How could she? how dare she even try..._

_His mind went blank, eyes locked onto the door, nothing processing in his brain but that door, breaking it down, killing her._

**_I'll make her regret it._ **

His hand that wasn't in Kirigiri's grasp clamped over his mouth to muffle another sob. "I-....I've _never_ been that angry before... my body felt like it was burning...I couldn't think about anything else-... _I tried!_ i tried to stop thinking about it but i- i was...just... _so._.. angry..."

The room was silent. Fukawa had an arm crossed over her middle, gripping her other arm, avoiding anyone's gaze. Hagakure was pale, biting a dent into his bottom lip. Byakuya was just staring at the scene before him, examining every word.

Asahina had tears in her eyes as she rushed over and perched on the arm of his chair, pulling his head to her chest, shaky hands stroking his hair. It seemed like they were all finally on the same page, as crazy as it was. But with what Leon's saying? Kyoko's theory might just be right.

Leon managed to meet the detectives eyes again, her stare urging him to keep going. He gulped and took a deep breath, as deep as he could.

"Even during the trial... i wanted to confess. But at the same time... I wanted to get away with it. Even..." 

He paused, leaning away from Asahinas hold, removing his hand from Kirigiri's. Guilt hanging over him.

_"...Even if it meant all of you dying. As long as it wasn't me."_

Makoto's eyes went from Leon, to Owada, to Celeste, back to Owada, and back to Leon. His gaze dropping to the mask on the floor, the half white, half black with a red face of anger painted on top. 

Kyoko stood up, flattening down her skirt again. 

"Thank you Leon. That was everything i needed to hear."

Leon sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, his eyebrows twitching. "What do you mean?" His voice was still so ragged and weak. She stood up straight, folding her hands behind her back, staring over his head at nothing in particular.

"If my theory about this hypnosis is correct. It didn't compel you to commit murder. Not on its own anyway"

And just like that she had everyone hanging onto her words again.

"When Sayaka tried to kill you. You were shocked, _scared._ The thing we all tried to convince ourselves and each other would never happen, was happening to you. All of a sudden it triggered. It turned your shock into resentment, your confusion turned into anger." She tipped her head down to look him in the eyes once more. 

"What if its effectiveness relied on our hope versus despair." She looked over her shoulder at Makoto. The lucky one. The hope.

"The more despair the person was feeling, with not enough hope to balance it out. _That's_ what compelled the violence." 

She inhaled deeply through her nose, closing her eyes for just a second. Feeling relieved things were staring to make sense again and turned back to Leon.

"That was the true purpose of the motives. Junko must have known that nothing she could say or do would convince us to murder each other. Murder isn't something so frivolous to us, unlike her, who just used it as a tool to get what she wanted." She thought back to her sister, Mukuro. A pawn in her game from beginning to end. "The motives only existed to heighten the despair, the desperate urge to leave this place, the anxiety of the whole situation. And once that despair was heightened, the hypnosis took it from there. Fueling violent urges that previously hadn't existed."

"Why does it matter?"

Kyoko's mouth closed instantly, a little stunned she was interrupted. She eyed the one responsible. Asahina filled in the silence again, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Leon wha-" She began before Leon shot up to his feet, stumbling forward on his weakened legs but catching himself before he fell, breathing heavily. Kyoko swiftly moved to the side like she predicted his movement.

"I said _why does it matter!?_ Why does any of that matter? I still-" he choked on his own voice, struggling to get the words out.

"...I still killed her." His voice was finally clear again. His heart stopped hammering, his breathing smooth and easy. Like his entire being had finally accepted everything. "Doesn't matter if i meant to or not."

He dropped his head, squeezing his eyes closed. No one knew what to say. Makoto wished he could find the words to comfort him. Say something to ease his mind...

Kyoko shrugged. "Maybe so." Her expression as deadpan as ever. Leon stared at her, bewildered. Talking to this chick really was exhausting. 

"Do you feel the same way about them?"

Kyoko raised an arm and pointed to the other two blackened. Leon's eyes widened. This was the first time he had noticed them. _Mondo?...Celeste?_

Leon gulped. Hands gripping the edge of his pockets. "What did they?... _Who._.. did they?"

"Owada killed Chihiro and Celeste convinced Yamada to kill Ishimaru, then killed Yamada herself." Kyoko stated plainly, studying the baseball star for his reaction. He pursed his lips, biting the inside of his cheek. Kyoko continued.

"Does it matter now? If i'm right, they were under the same affect as you. The motives triggered the same thing in them as it did in you." Her voice was clear and almost monotonous, as she nonchalantly strolled closer to Leon.

"If I'm right. It wasn't their fault, and it wasn't yours either. We can't reverse what happened but we can move on from it. You need to give yourself a chance to heal, a chance to forgive yourself." 

His head snapped to her, every part of him trembling. "Forgive myself? How?!" 

She blinked slowly, looking off to the side, her eyes meeting Makoto's for the shortest of moments. "I don't know. But you need to be open to it. Because we're all we have anymore." 

Leon slowly turned his head, locking eyes with Makoto, the luckster giving him a warm smile in response. Leon pursed his lips, the corner of his mouth just barely quirking upwards. Kyoko was right, they needed to stick together, no matter what. Because apparently there's still more to this.

"As touching as this whole scene is, I'm more curious about how exactly we were hypnotized. If we actually were and this wasn't just the adrenaline fueled murder we originally assumed it was." Byakuya looked Leon up and down exuding his usual aura of irreverence, the baseball star feeling itchy under his gaze. 

"First things first." Kyoko strides over to Owada, removing the mask, tossing it to the ground, then doing the same to Celeste's. 

Makoto's eyes widened, holding an arm out reflectively. " _Ahh!_ Kyoko-... Uh..." he stared between Owada and Celeste suddenly overtaken with nerves again.

She turned to him with an adorably puzzled expression. "What? It'll be easier to explain the rest of what's happened since their executions if we only have to do it once." 

He moved his hand to his neck, rubbing the back of it as he spoke. "That makes sense! It's just-... Leon was easy to talk to because, well, _he's Leon._ but-" without finishing he nodded his head to the biker. Kyoko looked back to the blackened and then back to Makoto, an eyebrow raised. 

"I'm aware he has a temper but he's not unreasonable."

Makoto put his hands in front of him weakly. "Yeah i know that! It's more..." His gaze wandered to Celeste and Kyoko followed the gaze, then locking onto the happy green mask, her lips parting slightly in understanding.

"Ah." she said. "Ishimaru."

Makoto let out an exhausted sigh. For what felt like the twentieth time in the past hour. "I-Im not saying we should leave them restrained... _uh_...or maybe i am... But just until we have a chance to explain to Owada what happened!" 

Everyone looked to each other, with the exception of Leon, who whipped his head around to his classmates. Right. He missed the whole 'Promise Between Men' thing. Noticing Leons confusion, Makoto filled him in. "They kinda bonded... like, _really bonded_. **_Really hard._** I'm just worried Owada's not gonna listen if he finds out Celeste was responsible for Kiyotaka's death before we tell him about the hypnotism." He scratched his neck again, wearily eyeing the biker.

Makoto knows he's not a bad person. He never thought he was. However a bad temper is a bad temper, and in a situation like this, it'll do more harm than good.

"We could try to like... avoid that part? until we've explained the rest?" Asahina suggested, raising a finger rather hesitantly. Makoto shook his head.

"For all we know, the second he wakes up and sees that Kiyotaka isn't here, he'll assume the worst anyway. So we may as well be up front with it. He deserves that much anyway." 

"Why don't be just let Celeste go?" Hagakure gestured to her and Makoto shrugged, uncertain. "I think it'll be easier to explain it to Owada if one of the people responsible for his best friends death is also restrained." 

Hagakure raised a finger, dropping it to point at Makoto "Right. Good point, good point."

Makoto bit the inside of his cheek "Plus... I don't know if you noticed, she uh, didn't seem like she...cared... or regretted it... _at all.._."

Asahina's eyebrows knitted together sadly. "That was because of the hypnotism!" She looked at Makoto hopefully "...Right?"

Makotos answer was interrupted by Byakuya.

"Have we considered the possibility she was hypnotized _ **and**_ a cold, heartless shrew?" He smiled at his own flippant remark, pushing his glasses back up his face.

Makoto actually managed to throw an exhausted glare at the heir, who just grinned, clearly amused by the lucky students reaction.

"...I guess we won't know till she wakes up."

The clairvoyant muttered under his breath "This is gonna suck."

The next few minutes felt like at least twenty. Kyoko and Asahina undid the neck and ankle restraints but kept the wrist ones on. Makoto was making a mental list of potential things to say to Owada. He didn't think he was going to attack Celeste or anything, but he didn't think there was much of a chance they were getting out of this with a quiet discussion. Especially If Celeste still doesn't show any remorse.

And before long, a groan came from the biker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and wanna stick around for the mystery to unfold :)


	2. The victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blackened are awake but they're no closer to answers.  
> How deep into the school are they gonna have to go?  
> And what, or who, will they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waay longer than it was supposed to be sorry. Chapters after this will be more normal sizes ^_^;
> 
> EDIT I changed chihiros pronouns in Mondos flashback to he/him to fit in with canon a little bit. But the other will still refer to chihiro as she/they until they have permission from chihiro to refer to them otherwise :)

_Why is he doing this..._

_Chihiro was so happy, so hopeful that once everyones secrets were out in the open, the motive would be meaningless and we could all live another week._

_Why'd he have to tell me?_

_Why not Taka? Or Naegi or Asahina? They would have happily helped them. It was what they wanted anyway._

_Why'd he have to tell me?_

_Mondo remembers shaking... tears threatening to pool in his glazed eyes. How proud he was of himself after he told Mondo his secret. The secret Monokuma was using against him. But he wanted to tell him anyway._

_Because he admired him._

_Because he trusted him._

_And all it made him feel was envy._

_Jealousy._

_He was swallowed by that feeling in that moment. He felt like he was suffocating. His heart going into overdrive in his chest, his mind going foggy, he couldn't think, he could barely feel._

_Chihiro was ready to share their secret, they were gonna walk head first into it and take whatever came his way. He was stronger than him._

_Mondo would have loved nothing more than to stand by them._

_But he couldn't._

_The promise he'd made to Daiya came first. He couldn't let this get out. The future of the Diamonds depended on it. The memory of his brother depended on it._

_He wasn't about to break that promise._

_"Owada? Are you okay? You're crying..."_

_Were his last words._

_He moved his body to the girls locker room to keep his secret, and then left. His hands no longer shaking, his heart no longer beating wildly. He felt like he was running on autopilot. Like a program was dictating his every move. Then he went back to his room and went to bed._

\--

Receiving an affirming nod from Makoto, Kyoko approached the biker, raising his head with a groan. She crouched down in front of him and waited for his consciousness to fully return to him. The lucky student kept an eye on the gambler, who still wasn't showing signs of waking.

"Uggggh....fuck."

It kind of hurt his throat to speak, he coughed out a

The biker went to rub his eyes, but couldn't move his arms. Immediately he snapped awake, eyes wide, vision blurry, pulling again against the restraints, teeth gritted together. Until he felt a hand rest over his clenched fist.

His vision cleared and looked down at the one responsible for the gesture. "Kyoko? Huh?"

His eyes moved over the room, he saw Asahina, Hagakure, that dick Byakuya, that weird chick Fuwaka, Naegi, Leon..

Wait.

He zeroed in on the baseball star, eyes twitching. Leon waved to him rather tiredly, other hand shoved into his pocket. "Hey man."

Mondo shook his head, mind running a million miles a minute his attention returning to the detective when she patted his arm. "Owada how are you feeling? What do you remember?"

"What do i remember? Tha' fuck are you talkin' about?" His eyes went to the straps around his wrists and back to the detective "Do you fucking mind?"

He didn't know what was happening. His head fucking drills, he could barely think straight, his throat felt dry and scratchy and his eyes are crusty. What was so important that he had to remember it...

Kyoko stood up, folding her hands behind her back. "In a moment Owada, there's some important things to go over with you first." She glanced over to gambler, who was still yet to regain consciousness and figured now was as good a time as any to start explaining. "Owada what's the last thing you-" She paused once her eyes landed on the biker again. His eyes were wide, his arms shaking, shoulders tense. He shuddered out a breath.

"Why am I alive."

He didn't sound sad or anxious... he sounded mad.

"Owada-" Makoto began, only to be spoken over by the biker.

"I should be dead. I deserve to be dead for what i did." He wasn't fighting the restraints anymore, he hung his head, lips pressed together firmly.

"Don't say that Mondo! You- It's just.....It's not what you think!" Asahina stammered, not really sure how to explain what was going on.

"The executions were tricks." Kyoko cut in succinctly. "We still aren't sure why but what we do know is that there more to this than what you think." 

"More to what!? More to how I-"

The words caught in his throat. He couldn't even say it. God he really is a coward. 

  
_The morning after, when they were looking for a body, Mondo avoiding the second floor like the plague. He had been with Asahina and Hagakure at the time. When Taka came speeding around the corner, chest heaving, tears in his eyes._

_"Chihiro-" He choked out, leaning a hand on the wall. His red eyes locked onto Mondo's. Like he was looking for comfort, or maybe an explanation. For his friend to tell him that everything was gonna be fine and that they were gonna catch whoever did this._

_His chest tightened painfully, so much he thought he was going to pass out. He couldnt hold Taka's gaze, he didn't deserve to._

Wait Taka... 

He's not here?

"Dude, just... give her a chance to explain." Leon's voice seemed to be the only thing that made Owada's shoulders relax, even if it was only the tiniest bit. He scanned the room wordlessly.

"I'm rather curious as well." 

Makoto jumped as two curly pigtails bobbed up. Celeste eyed the restraints with mild annoyance and sat up, blinking a few times. 

"Well detective." She faced Kyoko with a polite smile.

"Id love to hear how you explain this one."

\--

As Kyoko went through the same information she had given to Leon earlier, As well as adding in what they learned about themselves and Junko. Celeste sat upright, listening intently. Owada on the other hand was fidgeting and flexing his arms, clearly uncomfortable. His eyes were pinned on the door behind everyone, watching it expectantly.

Leon had taken to sitting on the ground, his head in his hand, staring forward. "Junko just... killed her sister? To prove a point? For fun?"

Kyoko folded her arms. "I'm afraid her motives were rather unclear. Her only goal was despair after all."

Asahina tapped a finger on her bottom lip, "After hearing it again, the whole hypnosis thing makes way more sense." 

Hagakure, who had also situated himself on the ground spoke up. "No doubt! i watched a video once where a hypnotist convinced a guy he was drowning! He was gasping for air and waving his arms like he was trying to swim up. Hus face went blue! It was nuts." Asahina side-eyed him.

"Thought you didn't believe in 'that pseudo-science crap' Hiro." 

The clairvoyant gawked at her, nervously averting his eyes. "I was just curious is all... don't look to deep into it."

The biker looked shell shocked, speaking lowly, in disbelief. "The only reason i did it..." He grunted, hanging his head. "Hell... The only reason any of us did anything was because we thought that once it was over we could go home. But everyone's been fucking gone for...a year?..."

Makoto felt something break in his chest hearing that. His mind betrayed him, bringing him back to his heart-to-heart with Sayaka. She was so desperate to get out of here to help her friends. If only he had known just how desperate she was. Maybe he could have kept her safe until they found out it was all just a cruel trick.

Makoto sat patiently, biting his lip when he realized Kyoko had avoided mentioning the casualties of Celestes actions. 

When The detective had repeated the information she deemed to be relevant at the moment, Celeste let out a short breath through her nose. "Oh! is that all?" 

"Is...that all?" Makoto hesitantly repeated, watching the gambler, prim and proper as ever, despite her current situation.

"The news that we were all classmates is a bit of a shock but other than that, I'm almost disappointed. You all made it seem earth-shattering..."

Makoto would hate to see what she deems as earth-shattering.

"Truthfully I'm rather relieved. I hadn't thought murder would be in my repertoire. A shame about Kiyotaka though, he was somewhat useful. Yamada i can live without."

It felt like an electric shock ran through everyone in the room. Even Kyoko had the color drain from her face at Celestes indifference.

The bikers head slowly turned, his pupils practically non-existent, his voice shaken. "Taka? He's...?" 

"Oh you didn't know? I would have thought you'd have questioned your lovers absence before now." Celestes uncaring tone was the final straw for Mondo. Lunging as far forward as the restraints let him, the straps sliding along the armrests, stopping once they hit the edge. If those massive chairs weren't bolted down, Makoto's certain he'd be dragging it around the room with him right now. 

"L-Lovers?" Fuwaka chirped unhelpfully, ignored by everyone but Byakuya who threw her a swift glare.

Owada's shoulders were heaving his body halted where he was forced to stop, sitting on the edge of the chair. 

"Is this a fucking joke to you?! Just who the fuck do you think you are?!" Kyoko put her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down to no avail.

"You seriously don't feel bad at all?" Hagakure paled, The gambler ignoring the biker and barely turned to the clairvoyant to respond.

"Do i regret taking a life with my own hands? Somewhat. Do i regret ridding myself of the drooling, repugnant pig that was Hifumi Yamada? Can't say i do." She flicked her head to get a piece of hair out of her eyes.

Makoto eyed her with suspicion. Her jaw tightening just barely. You wouldn't see it unless you were looking for it. 

Shes lying. Or stretching the truth at least but that's not how she feels. Just like at the trial. When she said she wanted to die gracefully, that she wasn't afraid of death. She was. 

"Why Taka!? What did he ever do to anyone except try to keep everyone together?!" Mondo screamed at her, his voice cracking, eyes bearing into her.

"You're being a little hypocritical don't you think?" She just tapped her fingers on the armrest, crossing one leg over the other. 

Owada growled "Don't you think i fucking know that?! Don't you think i would do anything for her to be here instead of me?!" Mondo's eyes were wild, every inch of his being shaking. "We were the weak ones who let Junko get the better of us! We did exactly what she wanted us to do. So why us and not them?" 

Kyoko steadied her grip on Mondo's shoulders. "Owada i understand this is difficult for you but we need you to-"

"He was a mess after you were executed." Celeste interrupted, sitting perfectly upright, but now looking at the ground in front of her. Pale fingers gracefully curling over the edge of the armrest "It wasn't personal. He simply made himself a rather easy target."

Mondo's arms pulled against the restraints again, just once on instinct, eyes filled with rage. Kyoko retracting her hands when she heard a dull snap sound come from the leather restraints. There was no way he could break through it but... something definitely gave way...

Celeste continued, expression vacant, staring forward. "I'm well aware what you all must think of me and I'd be inclined to let you all believe it was true..." She paused, Makoto noticed her fingernails digging into the armrest. 

"...But the truth is that... "

She paused, her eyelids lowering only slightly.

"...I'm...scared." 

No one spoke. As Celeste took a deep breath, steeling herself, putting all of her mental effort towards not showing a hint of weakness, keeping her face free of emotion. 

"I was afraid of my own thoughts. Not because of the thoughts themselves but because of how closely akin they were to the ones i have every day. How to fool an opponent, how to trick someone into doing exactly what i want them to do. Anything that would help me win in the end." 

  
_Yamada came barrelling into their meeting place, sweating, panting, smiling excitedly. His hands were trembling_

_"I did it my queen! I did it!"_

_"I killed him!"_

_She could feel the smile on her face, the tingle up her back she got when everything was going as planned. When she knew she was going to win. But there was an itch. A phantom itch at the back of her skull that made her want to claw and scratch until she dug it out._

_She ignored it of course. There was still work to be done._

_Her smile never faded, not even when she swung the hammer down._

  
Celeste let her eyes flutter closed. "I'm afraid that... if there truly was something else at work here... It didn't have to change me much..." 

In the silence that followed her statement, a grunt filled the space.

"That's bullshit and you know it."

Celeste gasped through her nose, her head flinching towards Mondo, who had relaxed back into his chair, staring at her with a mix between frustration and indifference.

"So you're a sneaky, deceitful asshole. There's still about a hundred steps between there and bein' a murderer. Don't be fucking stupid." Mondo averted his eyes, slumping back as much as his wrist restraints allowed. It was clear he was still angry. Or maybe just sad. But that wasn't about to stop him from saying what he was feeling. 

Celeste's eyes had softened, she took in a shaky breath, eyes threatening to blink as she stared down the biker for any hint that he was lying, watching for any signs of his tell. 

Kyoko and Makoto's eyes met, the same idea crossing their minds at the same time, as Kyoko undid the straps around Owada's wrists, one of them actually being kind of loose. Makoto did the same for Celeste. Neither stood up immediately. Both were just staring down into their own laps, two versions of the same stubborn expression. Mondo's angrier and Celeste's more thoughtful.

  
Makoto turned his attention to shuffling approaching him from his side. Leon was now standing directly next to him, barely a few inches between them.

"Hey so, hate to change the subject with a weird question but I'm hella curious. Do i smell?"

Makoto blinked "You...uh...want me to smell you?"

Leon rolled his eyes "Don't make it fucken weird, I've been sitting in that chair for like three weeks right? I should smell like a literal shithole." He opened one side of his jacket, bowing his head to smell his armpit. Earning a few sounds of displeasure from Fuwaka and Byakuya.

He righted himself with twisted lips. "To me that seems like my regular B.O"

"Now that you mention it, i really need to shit." Mondo uttered from where he was, slumped in the chair, giving his own armpit an experimental sniff.

"Must you be so vulgar?" Byakuya grimaced at the pair. Mondo just looked pissed off that Byakuya existed. 

"Don't act like you don't have a bladder princess. I bet you've been stuck crying on the toilet more than once. You look like the sensitive stomach type." The biker gave the heir a once over, smirking dryly when Byakuya twisted his lips, visibly tensing up. Obviously he was spot on.

"Leon does bring up a curious point. Is it possible you three were moved here recently?" Kyoko directed to the blackened and all three shrugged.

"Dunno, don't remember shit between now and then." Mondo said as he stood up, dusting off his jacket. Kyoko watched him do it, her eyes landing on his shoulder where a literal layer of dust had formed. How did she not notice that earlier.

So the probability that they had been moved was low. But how does she explain the rest. The three were all in the exact same state she remembers them being in on the day of their executions. The only real difference being all of their wild hairstyles had gotten rather droopy.

And what's behind that door?

When the detective turned to the right side of the room, eyes scanning over the massive metal door that stretched across almost the entire length of the wall. The rest of the class looked with her.

"How... did i only just see that." Leon gaped, 

"What do you think is behind it?" Asahina said walking up beside the detective. 

"An elevator."

They turned to Celestes voice as she stood up, brushed off her skirt and wordlessly pointed over to the far edge of the door. When Makoto looked he spotted a grey panel with two buttons on it, one up arrow and a down arrow. Only the down arrow was lit up.

"This place goes even further down?!" Hagakure put his hand to his forehead. Everyone else seemed equally as unsettled. Makoto considered the possibility this elevator was on the same track as the one that leads down to the execution room.

Makoto wasn't sure why. But he got an ominous feeling from those elevator doors, there was an aura he just couldn't explain. 

But he had to know what was down there. If there were more answers, he needed to find them.

"I...Think we should rest for tonight... it's gotta be close to dinner by now." the luckster suggested as they had been searching for information for most of the day.

and as if on cue, the three blackened all touched their stomachs, Leons growling loudly.

"Now that's an idea I can get behind." the reluctant baseball star was already moving towards the doors to the exit. 

Kyoko nodded, "That does seem like the best course of action for now. Whatever is further into Hopes Peak can wait till tomorrow."

The trek up the stairs took far longer than the trip down, the three blackened visibly having trouble, though Mondo wasn't willing to let it hold him back. Makoto watched the biker attentively, He had his shoulders hunched, his face stuck in a mild scowl. His fists clenched as he stormed ahead, breathing gruffly as he climbed the stairs. Makoto wasn't sure if trying to talk to him was a good idea or if he should just leave him be.

"Hey don't worry about Mondo, I got it." 

Makoto flinched, looking up to see Asahina as she effortlessly strode passed him. She giggled at his surprised face. It was nice seeing her smile again.

"It's sweet how much you care about everyone. Let me help you keep everyone happy. Specifically, let me handle the angsty ones." She gave him a warm smile and a thumbs up, adding in a wink. Makoto returned the smile gratefully, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

"Thanks Hina."

and with that she jogged a little to catch up with the biker.

When they got back into the familiar part of the school, Celeste immediately split off to go shower. The rest all did their part to help out getting dinner together. After they had eaten, Hina mentioned she was a little nervous about sleeping here again, let alone all in separate rooms, and offered the idea of all sleeping in one room together. 

Surprisingly, everyone agreed. And before going to sleep they moved mattresses, blankets and pillows from the other rooms into one and spread them out on the ground. Feeling safer, only disrupted by Hagakures snoring for few minutes before Mondo quite literally put a sock in his mouth. 

They slept.

\--

Makoto woke up to someone shifting around, weaving through the mattresses. He opened a tired eye, not having a lot of visibility in the dark room. But he could just barely see the outlines of Mondo and Asahina leaving the room, Hina gently closing the door behind her. The thought of getting up crossed his mind, but he was far too tired to actually put the thought into action. His eyes lulled closed again.

In the morning, the lucky student yawned, stretching his arms out above his head, before suddenly being reminded of the snippet he caught a glimpse of last night. He whipped his head around the room. A few people were up and getting ready, Kyoko, Byakuya, Asahina and Celeste. The rest were still asleep, with the exception of Mondo who wasn't here.

Did he come back last night?

He decided to head over to Asahina and ask what happened last night.

She blinked at him, averting her eyes with a somewhat awkward smile. "Ah... I'm not sure he would be ok with me telling you." She said quietly, rubbing her neck. "Don't worry about him though! I told you I'd handle it and I'm handling it. He's just... He's just sad, y'know?" She hesitated but she guessed it wasn't specific enough to go back on her word. 

Makoto figured that was understandable. Mondo has his own way of dealing with things, just like everyone else. But Makoto felt better that Hina was there to make sure his method wasn't too destructive to himself or others. 

He glanced over at Celeste, who was doing her hair. He doubted he was going to gleam anything on how she was feeling anymore. Shes probably guarded herself against any and all signs of showing that she's feeling an emotion. Leon was still sleeping soundly, at least he appeared to be.

The rest of the morning was weirdly normal. They ate breakfast and relaxed for a bit. The three blackened having some extra questions. Then, they prepared to go to the elevator. Kyoko spent the morning trying to get Alter Ego back into something handheld, like their e-handbooks to no avail. They were thoroughly ingrained into the school system now. However she was able to interact with them in the AV room and took the opportunity to ask if they had access to anything below the school. Alter Ego, displaying the face of Chihiro shook their head. "Sorry no, there appears to be a firewall of some kind blocking my access. There is something there though! I'll do my best to get through it for you."

Another trip taken by a member of their little team was Byakuya -and Fuwaka by default- heading down to the morgue to see the "bodies" of their blackened classmates. He returned with the conclusion that they truly were all fake. Very convincing fakes, but fakes nonetheless. Not that there was a lot to examine with Mondo's. Byakuya looked thoughtful as he sat at the table. Makoto couldn't help but watch him a little. Ever since he returned from the morgue he'd been making a strange face. Like he had an idea but wasn't sure how to put it into words. That was definitely odd for the heir.

With that settled, they made their way back down the stairs, all of them standing in front of the imposing doors. When everyone seemed as ready as they were ever going to be, Kyoko pressed the down button.

There was a loud clunk, followed by a long, drawn out whirring noise. As Makoto slowly crept closer to the doors, he could have sworn he could hear a muffled, beeping alarm. 

  
Finally, the large doors slid out, opening up to a massive elevator, almost as wide as the doors suggested it might be. No one moved for a few seconds, letting their decision to explore further hang over them for a bit. Eventually, Mondo stormed passed him, stopping just before the elevator. 

"Well? Are we fucking going or not?" he snapped over his shoulder, walking in, his heavy footsteps clunking on the metal floor. Kyoko walked in after him, followed by Asahina, then Byakuya, then everyone else followed suit. Makoto's locked onto the inside panel. There were four floors. ,B-1; the one they were currently on, B-2, B-3 and B-4. Kyoko informed him this likely meant basement. 

Just how far down does this go...

Once they were all in, Kyoko pressed the close door button, and before she had a chance to choose a floor, it started moving. 

"Did...you press a floor button?" Makoto's voice was shaking.

Kyoko had paused, her hand hovering over the panel, lips pressed together tightly. She didn't respond, she didn't have to. 

It wasn't long before the whirring and rhythmic clunking came to an end, the elevator stopping with a jolt. The doors opened on their own, no one moved until it had opened completely. 

Before them was a large room willed with stacks and stacks of huge crates, covered in plastic tarps that were pinned to the ground. At the end of the room was the entrance to a long hallway, brightly lit with white lights. 

"Woah this place looks like an army base!" Asahina gaped, hand over her mouth. 

They filtered out of the elevator, each of them taking in their surroundings. Makoto warily scanning the room, looking for anything that resembled a security camera or an alarm, but he couldn't see anything. Mondo and Leon managed to pry open one of the crates, finding it filled to the brim with cans, packets and other nonperishable foods. Inside others were school supplies, one entirely filled with work books, another filled purely with packets of pencils.

Kyoko said exactly what he was thinking. "I suppose the headmaster was prepared for us to be in here for a long time." She said as she peered into a crate filled with complex medical supplies. "I guess I'm glad that locking us all in here wasn't a spur of the moment decision." Makoto sighed, folding his arms over the edge of the crate.

"I guess when you're in charge of an elite school and the safety and education of all the best and brightest kids in the country, you're prepared for anything." Makoto stood upright as Kyoko moved to another crate. Peering into it as Hagakure and Asahina worked together to get it open. This crate was a little different. For starters it was uncovered and off to the side with a few little black hearts drawn on the lid. 

Once they got it open and saw what was inside, Makoto didn't know how to feel. Inside were tapes. Hundreds of them, all packed into groups. Instantly his mind went back to the tapes they recieved as their first motive. Kyoko picked one up and inspected it. It had a name on it. A name none of them recognized but it was a name. Just like their tapes, just a simple black tape with their name written on it. Same font and everything. Makoto and Kyoko's eyes met. The same thought running through their minds.

_Are...all of these...? Motives?_

There's no way Junko had a tape ready for every student? Was there?

Why would she need one? Makoto had assumed she just wanted to punish her class... For whatever reason.

Kyoko pulled out another tape and another, every one had a different name printed on it. 

Interrupting her train of thought was Byakuya, who sidled up beside Makoto, picking up a tape and examining the name, his glasses glinting in the bright light. "Well this all got very interesting. Have you noticed it?"

Makoto blinked, not this again.

He turned to the heir. "Huh? noticed what?" 

The heir simply sighed, muttering something that sounded like 'typical' with a smirk firmly etched on his face. "Take a look at the tapes. They're all stacked together in smaller boxes in groups. I'd be willing to bet the number of tapes in all of the groups is sixteen."

"The number of students in a class." Makoto finished, eyes darting to Kyoko who seemed to have come to the same conclusion, although the expression on her face was far more dire than amused.

"Hey guys! There's like, a whole ass cafeteria down here? and a kitchen. Looks bigger than the one in the school." Leon called from the entrance to the hallways, having just returned from the branching hall almost immediately to the left when you leave this room. From behind him, Mondo emerged from the left, looking down the long hallway. 

"This place must be fucken huge..." He muttered, hands resting on his hips before throwing a thumb over his shoulder. "Ima head up this way."

Asahina hopped down from the stack she was investigating. "Hold on knuckle-head, don't go too far ahead without the rest of us! We gotta stick together." the swimmer scolded and the biker reluctantly agreed, leaning against the wall waiting for everyone to join him.

He didn't have to wait long. After opening a few of the other crates and seeing they were all filled with food and school supplies, they made their way out of the room, walking down the long echoy hallway. 

It was a while before they reached any rooms, peering into the glass window on the closed doors. They looked like storage rooms, nothing any of them were particularly interested in investigating right now. There was another hallway branching off to the right. Makoto made a mental note of it and kept moving straight ahead. At the end of the hall there was a set of double doors, and inside was a room filled with beds. Specifically camping beds, all laid out in three long rows like the hospital ward of an army base.

From there, the hallway split off in two directions, left and right. Byakuya suggested they split up, half go one way and half go the other. Makoto ended up going left with Mondo, Asahina and Hagakure, and the rest went to the right. Kyoko pointed out the signs above the hallways. Similar to what they have in hospitals, telling you what ward you're in. The one to the left said "Laundry, Restrooms and Holding Wards 1: N-Z, Casualty Ward." in a column, and the sign on the right said "Conference room 1-3, Holding Wards 1: A-J, Trash room, Archives, Reset Chamber."

Makoto walked with his group, walking passed a pretty decent sized laundry room, it looked like a big laundrymat. Washers on one side, dryers on the other. Some of the machines were even on. Clothes tumbling around inside them. 

"This is just getting weirder and weirder. Are there people living down here?" Asahina looked behind them, walking backwards for a few seconds, keeping her head on a swivel. They walked passed the open walkways leading to the restrooms, boys on the left and girls on the right and once again there was a bit of a walk until another room. Just a hallway with bright white lights hanging over them. When they reached another split in the hallways, they decided to stay together and move left again. Makoto reading the sign as they walked under it. "Holding Wards N-Z, Casualty Centre."

The air on this side of the hallway felt heavy. The lights were dimmer, and there were rooms lining the hallway. "This place gives me the creeps..." Mondo muttered, slowing down to walk in pace with Makoto. The luckster felt the same. He couldn't help but feel nervous here. Anxious. Like he was expecting something to happen but he had no idea what he was expecting. 

Makoto hummed in agreement, slowing down at the first set of doors. Mondo and Asahina stopped with him, Hagakure kept wandering down the hall, likely because he didn't notice everyone else stopped. 

The door was tall and made of a thick metal, colored a deep blue, as were all the other doors. It had a strip of glass at the top that looked like a thin, long, window. Somewhere between six and seven feet up the door.

"Hey c'mere." Mondo tapped Makoto's shoulder with the back of his hand, looking up at the glass. Makoto blinked "Huh?"

Mondo just nodded up at the door. "I'm gonna lift you up so you can see through there." He already had a grip around Makotos arm, pulling him between himself and the door and without any further warning, crouched down, wrapping his arms around the lucky students legs, lifting him off the ground with ease. Makoto wobbled, leaning into the door for balance.

"Whatcha' see?" Mondo said instantly.

"H-Hold on! Gimmie a minute" Makoto said as he tried to regain his composure. He was at the perfect height to peer through the gap yes, but he would have liked a moment to prepare. 

He cupped his hands around his face to minimize the glare from the bright hallway lights.

Inside the room about the size of a classroom. Were sixteen figures, unmoving. Their still bodies laying on what looked like airplane seats, reclined back. Every one of them with the same oxygen mask over their faces that the blackened had. When Makoto looked closer. He found his eyes being drawn to a boy with long, messy, white hair. 

They didn't look hurt. Just...Asleep.

How long had they been here?

"Well?" Mondo shook him a little, impatiently. Makoto grabbed the door to balance himself. "Hey! Just- Put me down already!"

"What did you see?" Asahina questioned, the lucky student wasn't sure how to respond. 

"There's... Students in there! They look like second or third years maybe?, they're all hooked up to those masks like Mondo, Leon and Celeste were..." He put a hand on his chin, trying to link this up with any of their previous pieces of information. Mondo's eyes flared up, squaring up with the door.

"Well let's get them the hell outta there then!"

There was a problem with that plan. The door didn't have a handle. No way to push, pull or slide it open. It may as well be a metal wall. But that didn't stop Mondo from grabbing at the edges of the door, trying to brute force it open.

Makoto flinched, looking above him, then behind him. He could have sworn he heard that muffled alarm again, and a quiet whirring noise, or maybe a buzz? like something mechanical spinning or vibrating...

_"Uhh... guys...?"_

Makoto almost didn't hear him, his voice was quiet and shaken. He only noticed Hagakure when he glanced down the hallway to count how many rooms were here. His eyes widened at the clairvoyants pale face, as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder, eyes empty, staring at the ground by their feet.

"Hagakure?" Makoto eyed him with worry, starting to move towards him, where he was near the end of the hall.

The man in question gulped. Looking up to meet his eyes. 

"You guys uh...might wanna come see this..." he turned around, a shaky hand pointing to the edge of the hall, towards an open doorway. The words "Casualty Ward." above the door. 

The clairvoyant, slowly started walking back down to the room, every step a slow stagger. 

The three remaining looked to each other, then jogged down the hall, passed the clairvoyant who waited at the side for them to go through the open doorway first.

Inside, were six pods. Two rows of three. But plenty of room for many more.

Six pods, a few feet wide, a few feet tall and roughly six feet long.

The bases of the pods were a deep grey in color, with a foggy glass dome shape over the top of them. Actually no, on closer inspection it wasn't like foggy privacy glass, it was....actually foggy inside the pods. Like they were filled with thick, white, gas. 

"The fuck is this? What's got you so spooked?" Mondo called over his shoulder to Hagakure, who was now leaning on the door frame, color still washed from his face, mumbling something about needing a drink.

"Why don't you ahh... take a closer look at those panels there pal."

Mondo eyed the clairvoyant incredulously, holding back from rolling his eyes as he approached the pods. Makoto was momentarily distracted again as he swore he heard that gentle buzzing again. He looked up and around the room. Is he imagining things? Are his nerves getting the better of him?

By the time he returned his attention to his friends. Asahina had her trembling hands over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes, reaching out to put one hand down on the glass of one of the pods. Mondo was stiff, leaning over a different pod, gaze pinned to the name plate. All of a sudden his eyes lit up, frantically searching over the other panels, instantly darting over to one.

"I don't believe this... is this?" Asahina's tearful smile caught Makoto's attention. "Did we die after all? Is this real?" 

"At this point i don't give a fuck." The look on Mondo's face was almost hysterical, his eyes were in pure disbelief but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He dropped to a crouch at the foot of one of the pods, his hands shaking as they gripped the sides of the panel.

Makoto went over to the first pod that Mondo looked at. It was at the end of the first row of three. There was a decent sized panel at the foot of each of the pods which was actually a small screen, similar to the ones the school announcements were made on. 

Eyes running along the length of the pod, and ending on the panel, His breath caught in his throat.

**Subject: Chihiro Fujisaki**   
**Defect: Blow to skull/Died on impact**   
**Healing Progress: 100%**   
**Condition: Stable**

Makoto thought his knees were gonna give way, he gripped the edge of the pod for stability. He whipped his head around managing to stumble his way over to the pod behind him, where Asahina was. 

**Subject: Sakura Ogami**   
**Defect: Poisoned**   
**Healing Progress: 70%**   
**Condition: Stable**

He knew what to expect before he looked, but he had to be certain as he peered over to the pod Mondo was searching over, the biker now looking for a way to open it.

**Subject: Kiyotaka Ishimaru**   
**Defect: Blow to skull/Bled out**   
**Healing Progress: 100%**   
**Condition: Stable**

His body moving on its own, Makoto rushed over to the second pod in the first row, the panel gracing his eyes with its information.

**Subject: Sayaka Maizano**   
**Defect: Stab wound to chest/Bled out**   
**Healing Progress: 100%**   
**Condition: Stable**

Makoto had to remind himself to breathe he was so overwhelmed. A part of his brain wondered what was happening but the rest of him just didn't care. They're here! They're all here! Just to double check, he looked to the pod between Taka and Sakura.

**Subject: Hifumi Yamada**   
**Defect: Blow to skull/Bled out**   
**Healing Progress: 100%**   
**Condition: Stable**

As soon as he had read it, smiling knowing that all his friends were accounted for. He raised his head slowly, looking towards the first pod. He approached it more hesitantly than he thought he might. Taking a few seconds before reading the name plate.

**Subject: Mukuro Ikusaba**   
**Defect: Impaled through the heart**   
**Healing Progress: 95%**   
**Condition: Stable**

"Junko's sister." he didn't mean to say it out loud. Only Asahina was paying attention. Mondo was steadily growing more frustrated, unable to find a way to open the strange machines holding their friends. 

The swimmer walked up next to him, a disbelieving chuckle escaping her lips. "95% Healing huh? From being impaled about eight times? Modern medicine am i right?" It was her turn to sound hysterical. Makoto didn't blame her. This was...A lot. To say the least.

Now that the initial surprise was fading, it gave Makoto a chance to think things through a little closer. But he knew he wasn't gonna get far without Kyoko. Even Byakuyas help is appreciated at this point.

Mondo's voice hit his ears. "Hey hair for brains, what was with your reaction? You looked like you'd seen a fucking ghost?" Mondo said as if he were offended.

Hagakure had slipped down the wall, resting his arms over his knees. "Did i not? Forgive me for not jumping off the walls but my hearts had enough surprises to last me a lifetime."

"Well you could at least help me figure out how to get them outta these things..." Mondo grumbled as he grabbed and scratched and pulled at every part of Kiyotakas pod he could, to no avail. Makoto searched the room, looking for a control panel or maybe a remote of some kind. Anything that looked like it might control the pods.

While he was searching, he heard a noise again. Although it wasn't the same gentle mechanical buzzing he had been hearing, or that distant, muffled beeping alarm. It was a sound similar to a drone or a remote control car, and whatever it was, the loud whirring noise was approaching.

"Hide behind the pods." Makoto ordered on impulse. He wasn't sure why but his gut was telling them they needed to hide. The clairvoyant raised an eyebrow, not moving. "What are you talkin-" He was far too lax, he needed to move now.

"Hagakure Now!" Makoto hissed, surprising everyone in the room. He immediately obeyed, jumping up and ducking behind Chihiros pod. Makoto and Asahina were behind Sayakas and Mondo crouched behind Takas. 

The loud whirring got louder and louder until it was presumably, right in the doorway. Makoto didn't dare take a peek, his heart racing, hands suddenly sweating profusely. A continuous buzzing noise was added to the mix, reverberating through the air. He caught a glimpse of a light slowly moving down the wall of the room and back up, like it was scanning. After what was only a minute but felt like an eternity, it beeped. The whirring noise retreated, getting further and further away, none of them moving, waiting with baited breaths, until it was gone completely.

Mondo was the first to speak. Though only in a whisper. "What in the fuck was that?" 

Makoto tried to steel himself, but he was still shaking. All he could manage was shaking his head.

It was Asahina who verbalized his fears.

"What about the others? What if whatever that thing was finds them?"

Hagakure, cleared his throat nervously, crawling back to the row the other three were in. "I uh...i think it went back the way it came."

" _You think?_ We ain't bettin' the others lives on a 'you think' idiot." Mondo hissed, the clairvoyant sighing, exhausted. "Ok, ok, _I know_ it did. i-...i'm certain. It came from the left and it went back to the left... I'm sure of it."

The lucky student really wished he could confirm that but he could barely hear a thing over his heart hammering in his ears. He was just gonna have to trust him.

He reached out a hand above him to find something to help him stand up. Not looking where he was reaching, he accidentally put his hand right onto Sayakas electronic name plate, it beeping in response. He yanked his hand away frantically. Fearing he'd messed with something he shouldn't have. But when he glanced back, the screen had changed. More information was being displayed.

**Time in stasis: 21 days and 11 hours.**   
**Times reset: 3**   
**Status: Awaiting game completion**

Makoto zeroed in on the new information.

Stasis? Reset?

He pointed a finger, pressing the screen where it said 'stasis'. A wall of text appearing on the screen. Makoto needed to lie down after this.

"Oh what is it now?" Hagakure all but whimpered. Makoto took a second to put it into words.

"This gas- it...it keeps everyone in a... well...stasis." Makoto's eyes moving from side to side and she speed-read the information. "It... literally puts your body on pause."

"How is that even possible?" Mondo scratched his head, he breathed, gazing over all the pods filled with thick white gas. The only way you could tell who was in each one was by reading their nameplates.

"Hey wait look at this!" Asahina was by the door, after cautiously peering out of the hall to ensure they were alone. She directed their attention to another smaller screen on the wall.

**Occupants: 6**   
**Status: Waiting**   
**Experiment Number: 78**

**-User Warning- Subjects that undergo the healing process are only healed of their fatal injuries. Please be sure to treat any other injuries, (infections, broken bones, etc) before submitting subject to the healing pod.**

**If a subject has lost a limb, please ensure the missing limb has been reattached before submission into the pod. Loss of limb adds -30 day(s)- onto total healing process.**

**Scars and other deformities that may have occurred due to injuries from a previous cycle can only be erased in the Reset Chamber.**

Asahina scrolled through the information, exhaling shakily. "What...is this..."

Makoto was beside her, reading it through again and again in his head even as Asahina read it out loud. He shook his head, trying to knock himself out of his stupor, and stood up.

"We need to go get the others."

"Wait wait! what about these guys?" Hagakure pointed to the unconscious students with both hands and Makoto sighed, shrugging. 

"I don't think they're going anywhere?"

Mondo's eyes locked onto Chihiros pod. "I dunno... i think i actually agree with hair brain. What if we come back and the door is closed? or that thing is back?" 

Makoto tightened his lips, he couldn't deny the fact that it was a risk but they needed to regroup and work out what to do next.

"I'm the fastest, i'll go get them and bring em back here." Asahina was already at the door, taking another cautious glance down the hallway. Makoto put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Wait you can't go by yourself, i'll go too."

Mondo groaned, walking up to them. "Ok that's just dumb, you two need someone to look after you in case we run into that thing." Asahina raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips.

"I can take care of myself y'know?"

Mondo nodded. "Yeah, you can, but you can't do that while babysitting 'Lucky' here." he gestured to Makoto, the nickname dripping with sarcasm. 

Makoto couldn't even find room to argue with that.

"Perfect! You three go, i'll stay here with our comatose friends. Problem solved." Hagakure clapped his hands together, instantly retreating to the back wall of the room. 

Makoto gave the clairvoyant his attempt at an encouraging thumbs up. Before turning and leaving the room, the other two on either side of him.

Moving far more cautiously than they did on the way up, checking around every corner before walking out passed any branching hallways. The trio found their way to the original place they had split off. Makoto looked at the sign handing above them.

"At the very least, im certain we'll find Byakuya at the archive." the lucky student started as he began walking down the hall. "Hopefully the others are with him or close by."

Asahina had her eyes pinned on the hallway behind them. "This went from being kinda cool, to terrifying all over again." She pouted. "Why can't anything just stay cool?"

Mondo gritted his teeth "Hagakure said something earlier about us 'pissing off spirits with our negative auras' and honestly at this point I'm almost willing to believe it...almost." he narrowed his eyes, holding up his hand as they approached another hallway, signalling for the other two to stop. The biker peered around the corner, and after confirming the coast was clear, they moved on towards the archive.

When they eventually got to the archive, they were pleased to find everyone there. All of them looking towards Kyoko before noticing them.

"Oh, perfect timing. Kyoko was just about to explain everything." Celeste was perched on a low bench. The others were standing around the detective, awaiting her news.

Kyoko looked over the three who just entered. "Is Hagakure alright?" 

Makoto met eyes with the detective. "Oh yeah he's fine, just a little overwhelmed. We figured it was best to leave him where he was."

"Hey quick question" Mondo had a hand raised, addressing the other team. "Any of you hear any creepy mechanical noises? like...i dunno, something moving down the hallways?" Mondo said casually, and pointed back towards the hall

"W-w-what??! No? What are you talking about?" Fuwaka went pale, shaking more than usual.

"Ah nothing, I'm sure it can wait till after whatever Kyoko was gonna say." the biker leaned against a table against the wall, giving the detective his full attention.

The detective nodded, eyeing the biker with uncertainty. "Well, this is going to be rather alarming for everyone but i'll try to be as succinct as possible." She nodded again to Byakuya who simply gave her a 'go on' motion with his hand.

"We're in a rotation. Or a _'cycle'_ as its referred to in here." Kyoko stated, face only showing the slightest hint of what might actually be fear. Her eyes were scanning the information on the tablet in her hands. The puzzle pieces falling into place in her mind.

When the response she received was just a series of blank or wide eyed stares, she took it as a chance to keep going.

"I'm not entirely sure what it means but it states the classes of sixteen 'participants' are all cycled through, each being sent up to participate in 'the game' one after the other."

Fuwaka peered out from behind Byakuya "S-so everyone in our school has been living through the same thing we had to? T-that makes sense? What's the confusing part?"

"The confusing part is our classes personal file that Byakuya found. Class 78." She gestured to the tablet in her hands. "Because according to these archives. It seems we've played the game before. Three other times in fact. Not including the one we just went through. What i don't understand is how."

She held the tablet out in front of her, allowing anyone who wanted to look at it to do so. Makoto reached out slowly and took it, scanning through until he found his own name.

  
**Makoto Naegi [Cycle in Progress]**   
**Title: Ultimate Lucky Student**   
**Resets: 3**

It went on to describe the ways he had apparently been killed. Bled out from a head wound, drowned and suffocated...

  
If he didn't know what he knew, he may have actually passed out. He very nearly almost did regardless, feeling himself get dizzy. 

Kyoko was still talking as he had an inner panic attack. "The most obvious assumption is that this 'Reset Chamber' is to blame. But there's no explanation as to how they did the rest."

"We _can_ actually explain that one..." Makoto said as he handed the tablet back to Kyoko, the detective already listening intently.

"...We... actually _did_ die. Apparently over and over again. But they uh...just heal us and bring us back." He scratched his head, hating how insane it sounded coming out of his mouth.

"We found the others!" Asahina cut in excitedly. "They're all alive! We couldn't see them and they're in these weird pod things that we can't get them out of but they're alive!"

Leon and Fukawa's mouths were wide open, even Celeste looked stunned. Byakuya and Kyoko however looked as if they already knew that somehow, Kyoko's eyes only slightly widening.

"Really thought this one would get a reaction out of you Kyoko..." Makoto threw an unintentionally awkward smile at the detective.

Kyoko's lips parted a little, looking almost embarrassed, she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Byakuya informed me that that other corpses were fake as well as the blackened. But the confirmation truly is a relief." 

Mondo glared at the heir. "What the hell?! You've known all day and you just didn't feel like saying anything?" 

Byakuya had his arms folded, his face on the softer side of calm. "I didn't want to confuse or get anyone hopeful for no reason. All i knew was that the corpses weren't real. That wasn't proof our classmates were apparently safe and alive. I informed Kyoko because i knew she wouldn't lose herself to the new information and go running off." He paused for a moment before continuing. "But once we found the archives and the information about previous cycles. It seemed like the appropriate time." 

"Since when have you ever cared about what's appropriate?" Mondo glowered. The heir didn't respond.

"This makes more sense now though." Kyoko cut in, picking up a physical file off the table next to her, flicking through it as she spoke. "They were all here, beneath us. The entire school. Waiting for their turn. The only ones getting taken out of the rotation being the blackened and the graduates. The ones who passed the test. The rest were 'recycled', which we now know means healed, their memories erased, hypnotized, and sent up again."

"Wait what do you mean 'passed the test'?" Mondo pulled his glare away from the heir, eyebrow raised in question. Kyoko swapped out for the tablet again, scrolling through until she found Mondo's information.

His screen was the same as Makoto's except where it said **[Cycle in Progress]** on his, it said **[SUCCESS]** on Mondo's.

"The reason the three of you were in that room. I was right, you were going to be sent somewhere else. Once our cycle ended at least. Junko truly did want us to murder each other. But her and...whoever _must have_ helped her do all of this, wanted all of us to commit murder. Or as many of us as possible. Throwing us back in over and over until our subconsciousness eventually caved in."

The red head piped up. "Wait- So this was all some sick social experiment? 'How many rotations will it take for us to finally snap and kill someone'!?" Leon said in pure disbelief, not quite a shout. He wanted to shout, but he couldn't bring himself to.

"You may be more right than you think." Kyoko placed the tablet back on the table. 

"B-but wait! If none of us killed before this cycle... then how did we die the other times?"

Fuwaka's very good question was interrupted. The teenagers all turning their heads to a distant sound. The sound of a distant shriek echoing down the hallways.

Makoto felt a rush up his spine.

"Hagakure!?" 

The group started moving as fast as they could. Asahina and Leon pulling ahead, the swimmer directing them as they sprinted back to the Casualty Ward. When Makoto got into the room, his eyes found Hagakure, backed up into the wall, staring at the familiar creature standing in the center, atop Sayakas pod. The creature turned around, bouncing on one foot, little arms outstretched.

"Puhuhuhu! You kids really are something special y'know that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reveal of my worst kept secret.
> 
> These first two chapters were ALOT I know, but THANKYOU for sticking with it!
> 
> they'll be more linear now that I have less info to cram down your throats. And the story will kick up from here :')


	3. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma's back and the murder-loving bear has a deal to make with the remaining students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update I know right. This chapter was actually written before the last one but I ended up adding stuff in and it was way too long so it got split up into two, yeet.
> 
> -*Also some clarifications for the darlings who are concerned about spoilers for the sequal series!*-
> 
> I'm please to tell you there will be absolutely none, because what I'm doing in this fic makes them all almost entirely irrelevant. It'll be completely original.  
> So if you're into that I hope you enjoy :")

  
Everyone was frozen, with the exception of Mondo who looked ready to throw hands, like anyone expected any less. All eyes pinned to the monochrome bear, waving happily at them.

"I gotta thank you! If you kids hadn't come here sniffing around. We may have never have found out your cycle had ended. In the _craziest_ way possible if I do say so myself!" No one missed that grating voice. An unsettling mix between mechanical and life-like.

"Wha- How? How are you back? I thought Junko controlled you?" Makoto forced out the question, his mouth feeling sticky and dry at the same time.

" _Puhuhu!_ You thought little Chihiro was the only one who could make an A.I?" the monochrome bear hopped from one foot to the other, "The world outside has changed quite a bit since you kids have been out there! All sorts of technological advancements have been made!" putting its paws over its mouth and giggling, Makoto felt a shiver run up his spine, same way it did the first time he heard it. 

"But you're partly right! I'm not the same adorable little bear from your time upstairs. That was just a bot controlled by the late Miss Enoshima. I just thought this body would be the most appropriate for dealing with you kiddos. Puhuhu!!"

It put a paw to its chin, looking thoughtful. "I'm not much of a mastermind. I prefer Game master! Could you call me that please? _please?_ "

Kyoko stepped forward, getting the bears attention. "You're telling us you're an A.I? Junko teamed up with an army of artificial lifeforms to torment us? Admittedly this makes more sense than her doing it alone although it's still hard to believe."

It hopped to the edge of the pod, beady little eyes on Kyoko. "Puhuhu! Oh you're the detective girl! Are you analyzing me right now? Stop it I'm shy!" The bears face went pink, its paws on its cheeks.

"Answer the question bear." Kyoko's deadpan expression was unmoved by the bears antics, same as always.

"Gah! So rude! I kinda like it? _Puhuhuhu!_ " it bounced up and down on top of Sayakas pod. It stopped and put its hands behind its back, mocking Kyokos pose.

"You should be grateful we kept you safe from all that nasty stuff out there! No way you kids woulda lasted this long otherwise! I deserve a hug and a kiss from each of you!" 

"The only thing I'll be touching you with is these hands when I **_THROW YOU INTO THE FUCKING SUN!_** " Mondo lunged forward only to be stopped by Asahina grabbing his arms and holding him back, even though she was slowly being dragged forward.

" _Eep!_ Scary!" Monokuma fell off the pod and disappeared behind it. A second later, appeared again on a TV screen on the back wall, laying on its side, holding a wine glass.

"Anyway I guess you kids are a little confused so lets get the formalities out of the way. Shall we?"

The bear jumped up to its feet, the wine glass flying off screen as animated words popped up on the screen. The words were " **Congratulations! You're annoying!** "

The bear had its arms in the air. Its voice sounding like it was amplified by a microphone.  
"Congratulations kids! If you're here, you probably think you've won! But I'm sorry to inform you.." The screen switched to a big red thumbs down. "That's not what's happening here at all."

The screen changed again. Showing a bunch of half black half white cartoon cut outs of people, lined up in several rows. They were marching towards what looked like the school. 

"You see! I'm here as a last resort. The final line of defense to protect what we've been working so hard on."

Monokuma appeared again. "You kids don't wanna ruin our hard work do you?" Badly animated tears started falling down in front of his face on the screen. Kyoko stared on, deadpan

"No we absolutely do."

" _Gah!_ " The bear toppled off its seat and out of frame, before hopping back up. 

The image on the screen changed again. This time showing one of the black and white cut outs with Junkos face stuck onto it holding a Monokuma bear in her arms as an odd scene played out behind her. There were those same cut outs with frowns drawn on them, putting other cut outs with X's over their eyes into a hole labelled "dead". Then those cut outs landed on a conveyor belt, traveled along it and fell into boxes, after a few seconds, the boxes opened and the cut outs walked away. It repeated over and over, more cut outs being thrown into the hole and going through the cycle as Monokuma spoke.

"It's true that if you're here, it means you've most likely figured out what was actually going on behind the scenes. Obviously you weren't meant to know that part. We were ready to tell you blackened what a good little murderers you were, fill you right up with despair and send you on your way to join the real fun!" The screen changed again to Monokuma holding the sweat drop emoji in front of his face. "Sorry about that! But now things are gonna have to get a little tricky. Y'see our little experiment is important! Only special types of people can survive in this new world of ours and all we wanted was to make sure you all became what you needed to be!"

The screen changed to one of the black and white cut outs, stabbing another, then the black side overtook the white side. It then showed three black cut outs shaking hands with Monokuma.

Makoto kept blinking at the TV. It was showing their plan in stop motion animation. That was hard enough to wrap his head around let alone what it was actually describing.

Monokuma was back on the screen, steam coming out of its ears, its face red.

"But you kids- Oh you kids really pissed me off y'know! In the first few rotations _no one killed anyone!_ We had to take things into our own hands and start killing you ourselves and framing one of you randomly _just to see_ if it would make any of you kill out of self defense, but still **NOTHING!** It was so annoying!!"

Makoto recalled his file. How it had said he had drowned... suffocated... _Junko was killing us because we wouldn't kill each other?_

"Even with the hypnosis! You kids just wouldn't kill each other! So we had to resort to more drastic measures... y'know, kidnapping some family members, friends, the works. Boy, did all those motive videos take a long time to make!"

It put its hands on its stomach and laughed heartily, throwing its head back.

"Junko made the right move shanking her sister as a demonstration. Apparently you kids only learn from watching, _Puhuhuhuhu!_ "

Makoto's eyes trailed over to that first pod. He wondered about her. She was in on it. She knew about the killing game. But she obviously didn't know Junko was going to kill her as an example. But that begs the question; Did she know during the other cycles? Was her memory being erased? Who was she really?

Monokuma sighed, patting it's stomach.

"Now... What to do! That's the question. Of course we could just kill you. We have some fun toys we could send patrolling down the halls to take care of that real quick!" It rubbed the side of its head with a round paw "But those things aren't foolproof, and I don't wanna make a mess. Jeez, ok I admit it... You've kind of caught me in an awkward position." It tapped a paw to its chin.

"I know! Let me make you a deal! One last game! Doesn't that sound fun? I'm not even gonna just punish you all for pissing me off! I'll make it worth your while!" It started hopping from foot to foot excitedly.

The bear moved its gaze to the sound of a scoff from the heir. "You want to send us into another game and you say you will _'Make it worth our while?'_ How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the bear, his tone demanding answers.

Monokuma clapped its paws together "Of course how silly of me! How could I forget the reward!" Manifesting confetti from nowhere and tossing it into the air. "If you can pass my trials, I'll leave! I'll give the school back to the remaining students for you to defend, fortify whatever you want, as you please." The screen changed to a group of the black and white cut outs with badly drawn smiles, some just the frowns cropped out and flipped, waving at them.

"And what's the catch? Surely you don't think we're so stupid to believe you'll simply go if we win your new game." Byakuya's eyes were piercing through the screen, the bear staring back, a low chuckle rising from the robotic form.

"If you fail~ It all starts again! You kids all go back into rotation and we act like nothing ever happened! Because as far as you know?! Nothing happened!" The bear started laughing, paws on its stomach. "That's the magic of memory erasing for you!"

The biker growled, low and guttural. "You really expect us to make a fucking deal with you!? Come back out here and let me tear your fucking arms off!" Mondo had his hands curled into fists, fire in his eyes as he stared down the bear. Monokuma put its hands over its mouth, giggling intensifying.

" _Oh?_ But don't you wanna know what I was gonna give you?" The students jumped at the sound of something mechanical folding out of the wall. It was another tablet-like screen that popped out between Makoto and Kyoko. Backing away from it, they had a chance to see what was on it. 

There were six little squares with a photo of each of their classmates in stasis on them. Sayaka, Chihiro and Kiyotaka on the first row. Hifumi, Sakura and Mukuro on the second.

Even Kyoko's eyes went wide at the realization.

"If you agree. _You can have them back!_ The more you win, the more friends you can have happy little reunions with."

Makoto knew what he would see if he looked back at the screen. That red eye glowing. That bears menacing expression staring right through the TV into their souls. His eyes stayed stuck on his classmates portraits, his jaw trembling.

So that was it? They had to agree to this new game to help their friends? They just got out of one and now they were in another? The bear raised both its paws into the air.

Mondo went stiff, his gaze dropped from the TV to the pods. Asahina let out a tiny gasp. Even Byakuya seemed alarmed. The bear clapped its hands impatiently.

"Time to pick your _favorite_ kiddos! You only get one!" The monochrome bear fell forward, leaning its round face on its hands, lying on its stomach and kicking its legs. 

"What do you mean? What happens to the ones we don't choose?" Kyoko narrowed her eyes accusingly at the bear who just shrugged its shoulders.

"That's entirely up to you!" It bounced onto its feet. "Because I'm so nice, you get one of your old buddies now, to help you with the trial. Then IF you succeed? You can pick another! Aren't I just the sweetest?" Its expression fell again, appearing angry all of a sudden.

"But don't even think about trying to break the pods! Lookin' at you Owada! They can give them life sure, but the pods can also take it away!" The screen changed to a crude animation of all six pods exploding. The bears delighted laugh filled the air again, sounding like it was coming from all around them.

"How are we supposed to pick between them?" Asahina looked at the screen sadly, only to be met with another condescending 'Puhuhu'

"Now isn't the time to be emotional about it kiddo! Who's the most useful?! Now that's what matters here!" It spun in a circle, ending by pointing towards them. "You can love your friends all you want but we all know there's a hierarchy in how useful they're gonna be! _Puhuhu!_ " Its red eye glowed brighter once more. "You never know. You may even end up leaving someone behind because you know they'll only hold you back." It giggled wildly, slapping its stomach, shaking with laughter.

Asahina whipped her head around to glare at the screen. "Yeah right! Like we'd ever do that." 

The bear just kept giggling. "Suuure, you say that now. Let's see how you feel after a few trials." 

The screen with their classmates on it made a familiar 'ding dong bing bong' sound. The bears grin widened. "But you better work it out quick! If you don't choose in twenty minutes, I'll get bored and you won't get to see any of your buds EVER! Maybe I'll just start feeding their pods into a wood chipper? How does that sound?"

Mondo looked like he was about to spontaneously combust, he was shaking with rage, face red with anger. Kyoko had a hand on his shoulder, like a lion tamer keeping the beast at bay.

"H-how do we know y-you haven't done anything to them? We know you can m-mess with our brains, so how do we know they're actually ok?" Fuwaka trembled as she spoke.

The bear looked surprised at the question. "Wow I didn't even think of that! _You don't!_ You're gonna have to trust me~ _Puhuhu!_ " The bears delighted tone made Makoto's stomach turn. It waved a paw dismissively.

"Don't you worry! They haven't gone through the memory erasing part yet so they'll remember _everything._ " The bear pulled out a glass of wine from off screen, swirling his glass and taking a sip before continuing. "But remember! You only get one for now! So you better choose wisely kiddos!"

The little screen that had popped out of the wall at their height started lighting up, the portraits switching between colors in a sequence. Makoto kept his eyes on Monokuma. "Can you at least give us a hint about what the trial is?"

Monokuma tapped its paw against its chin, mocking a thinking expression. "Y'know what? I _will_ give you a hint. But you've gotta find it!"

Makoto met the detectives eyes for a brief moment.

"Well that's all for now kids! You got seventeen minutes left before I start turning these sleeping kids into real corpses! Remember to keep open minds. these trials could be _anything!_ See you tomorrow!"

And with that the screen shut off, and they were left with too much information to process at once. He turned to the rest of his class, trying to get a gauge on everyone's emotions and at that moment, Kyoko spoke.

"Alright we need to focus. I know this is unfortunate but we have to pick someone. We'll have time to discuss the rest later."

Makoto stammered through his own thoughts. How were they supposed to choose? They picked one and the rest stayed in this creepy half-life stasis thing? Makoto shook his head, taking a deep to steady himself. No he needed to be calm about this. If there was one thing the bear was right about. it's that they need to make a logical decision. The lucky student frowned. But how was he supposed to ignore that he just wanted to see his friends again?

"Ishimaru would be my first choice. He's quick-thinking, discerning, perceptive..." Kyoko wasted no time and started listing off traits as she scanned the pods. "...Decisive but not impulsive. If we're being forced to go through these trials he'd be very useful." She finished, folding her hands behind her back, clear and to-the-point as ever. Makoto glanced over at his classmates. Byakuya seemed to agree, and obviously Mondo did. But the others seemed unsure, likely because they didn't want to have to choose between their friends.

"Fucking duh. Lets get him out of there already." Mondo went to move towards the screen but was halted by Fukawa's voice. 

"W-wait! W-what about Sakura?! S-she's the strongest! She can protect us, we n-need her!" the writer shrieked, arms against her chest, visibly shaking.

Mondo, waved her off. "Yeah we'll get her next, it's fine. We need Taka."

The lucky student wasn't a fan of the early signs of tension rising in the room.

"Oh we all know why _you_ need Kiyotaka. That doesn't stop this from being a group decision." Celeste simply turned her face slightly to address the biker, a subtle, shrewd grin on her face.

Mondo flared up, clenching a fist. "Tha' fuck is that supposed to mean?" he growled, turning his head to the gambler.

She made her grin more blatant "I don't know lovebird, you tell me."

Instead of punching something like everyone in the room was no doubt half expecting, Mondo narrowed his eyes, rolling back his shoulders and he straightened his back. "And I can think of a reason why you don't wanna see him." 

Her face stiffened, the grin slowly fading as she quickly turned her head in a direction no one else was standing. 

Makoto took in a short breath. Of course. Celeste wouldn't wanna see Ishimaru and Hifumi any more than Mondo would wanna see Chihiro, or Leon would wanna see Sayaka. He glanced at the other blackened. Leon was kicking his feet with his hands shoved into his pockets, actively not including himself in the conversation. And even though he probably thought no one saw, Makoto had caught Mondo's eyes scan over Chihiro's pod a few times since they first got in here.  
  
He felt bad for them, he truly did. At the end of the day it wasn't their faults, not really. But the look on Celeste's face wasn't the look of a person who felt free from guilt. Even though she's not the one who 'killed' Ishimaru, Makoto could see she truly did feel blame for convincing Hifumi to do it for her.

"Fine." She said eventually "Do what you wish." her voice was far quieter than it had been moments ago, Asahina quietly closed the few steps gap between them and slowly, gently grabbed her hand, which to Makoto's surprise, the other girl squeezed faintly. 

"On the contrary," Kyoko began, folding her arms over her chest. "Fukawa makes a good point. This Monokuma said the trials could be anything. If it's anything strength-related Sakura would be our best bet."

Makoto could practically hear Owada's teeth grit from across the room. "You've got me and Leon back now! We can handle the strength stuff till we get Sakura back. Besides, Taka's no beanpole either! He used to train with Sakura for fucks sake." He scanned the room for anyone who disagreed. "We need more brains in here."

"Well if we're looking for brains then Chihiro would be the one we choose." Byakuya piped up, unhelpfully. The biker grunted, furrowing his eyebrows as he faced the heir "Make up your mind asshole, I thought you agreed?"

Byakuya simply shrugged. "I think that Ishimaru's the obvious choice but your argument is awful. You're about as convincing as a child in a suit telling everyone they're an adult." 

Makoto sighed. In other words he was disagreeing for the sake of disagreeing

Owada looked as though he was about to blow a fuse but he just took a deep breath and turned away from the heir. "Okay fucking cool. Thanks for wasting 30 seconds of my life dick."

Hagakure spoke up, having shrunk to the back of the room, nervously scratching red marks into his arm. "We have to be certain about our choice. I dunno if you recall what that bear said but we can only open another pod IF we pass the trial. If we fuck up we're all back to cycling till we kill each other again"

Asahina sighed deeply, her eyebrows knitted together sadly as she gazed longingly at Sakura's pod. 

"We need Taka..."

Everyone turned to look at the swimmer. No one was expecting that. 

She wiped away a rogue tear that rolled down her cheek. "It's just like Kyoko said. He's observant, he's good at making decisions, at making plans..." She took one last look at Sakura, her silhouette lying still in the pod. Looking away quickly as if the sight had burned her eyes.

"...We need him..."

The detective tipped her head to the side thoughtfully "Well there was that time he confused Sakura for a boy but we could assume that blame falls on his conservative upbringing." Kyoko stated with her usual deadpan expression. "Other than that he's always seemed quite bright, if not a bit emotional..." She pursed her lips, scratching her neck with a single finger. "...From what i can remember anyway..." 

Her momentary distraction was interrupted by the bikers purposely loud movements.

"He's not _'emotional'_." Mondo did finger quotes and then folded his arms over his chest, staring down the detective. "He's passionate."

A small smile appeared on Kyoko's face. "Quite so."

After a few moments of silence, their situation truly settling in on all of them, Leon finally spoke. "So..." he started, clearing his throat, not comfortable having the attention on him. "Are we doing this?" He gestured vaguely to the screen with their previously thought to be deceased classmates faces on it.

"If we can all agree on it." The detective raised her hand, prompting for others to join. After raising his own hand, Makoto watched as Mondo, Hina, Byakuya, Leon and even Celeste did so. Hagakure raising his after the majority had made their decision. 

Fuwaka stared at Byakuya's raised hand, eyes full of conflict. " _Uurrrrrrgggg!_ " She tugged at her hair. "Are we _sure?_ "

Makoto steeled himself, turning his kind eyes to the writer. "We don't know what state they're gonna be in when they wake up." He glanced at Asahina, looking away just as quick. "If we were to choose Sakura based purely on her strength and then we wake her up and she hasn't had enough time to heal, then it won't be any good for us or her." He recalled Sakuras 'Healing Status' was only at 70% when they last checked.

That seemed to be the final pushing point for Fukawa to join the rest of her classmates, raising a shaking hand. 

Kyoko nodded to the room "Makoto will you do the honors?" She said turning her steady eyes on him. The lucky boy was startled for a second before realizing he was the closest to the screen. Within arms length. 

He returned the nod, reaching out a hand with his finger pointed, more hesitant than we thought he would be. He guessed he wasn't too comfortable interacting with another one of "Monokuma's games" but there wasn't exactly another choice. They were in it now. No turning back.

He pressed the square on the screen with Ishimaru's face inside it. The square turned a light green and a _'ding'_ sound came from the screen. It sounded like an old oven alarm. 

Suddenly, the screen retracted into the wall faster than Makoto could register and lights in the room started getting dimmer and brighter, dimmer and brighter. Startling the occupants of the room when "Entry of the Gladiators" started blaring from unseen speakers. The lights now flashing different colors in time with the circus music as a string of lights lit up around the base of every one of the pods holding their classmates.

The music faded into a drum roll, each pod lighting up in a repeated sequence until the sequence slowed down gradually. Eventually, after about fifteen long seconds, all the pods went out and Ishimaru's flashed a bright red as a sound-bite of children cheering was played.

The room fell silent, the lights returned to normal and everyone in the room was an upsetting mix between confused and terrified. 

"Well that was just ridiculous."

Except Kyoko of course.

She spoke right as the pod holding Ishimaru opened with a hiss, the dome-like cover automatically folding away underneath the pod. The gas seemingly being sucked into the base. 

And there he was. Makoto smiled without realizing it. Catching that first glimpse. He was in a different uniform. No longer wearing his usual white uniform with black boots. He was in a very basic, light brown school uniform and simple leather school shoes. He looked like a doll. Honestly there wasn't much of a difference to how he looked now and the 'corpse' they had seen in the morgue.

By the time Makoto had time to process what had just happened, Mondo had already sped to the moral compasses side. Followed closely by Asahina and then Kyoko who walked around to the other side of the once pod, now platform that Ishimaru was laying on.

Makoto made his way over to Kirigiri's side while the rest hung back to give them some room. 

Upon getting a closer look, the luckster felt his heart drop into his stomach, his eyes locking on to the large scar on the left side of Ishimaru's forehead, just above his temple. So large it moved up into his hairline. It almost looked like a crack in a wall, another line splintering off almost cartoonishly. Maybe more similar to lightning. But he was alive. 

The biker tentatively put a hand on his friends chest, sharply inhaling when he felt a heartbeat under his palm. He brought the other to the unconscious boys face, gently tapping his cheek with the back of his fingers. Makoto had never seen Owada be this gentle before. Honestly before now, he'd have plenty of arguments to suggest the biker wasn't capable of touching something with as much care as he was with Ishimaru.

"Hey! C'mon bro wake up, we need that bossy brain of yours." His voice sounded as tender as it was urgent. 

"Is he ok?" Asahina peered around Mondo, reaching for the moral compasses hand, holding it between hers hopefully. 

Kyoko tactlessly used her thumb and forefinger to pry open one of his eyes. The pupil within the red iris instantly shrunk once the light hit it. "Well he's alive." She frowned slightly, retracting her hand. "I was under the impression he would wake up once he was released from this capsule contraption and out of the gas like the three of you did." She said referring to the blackened.

"I think we all thought that..." Makoto mused, looking from the moral compass to the detective. 

An exhausted sigh was heard from the other side of the room. They turned their heads to see Byakuya mid rolling his eyes. "Well we aren't doing him any good poking and prodding at him now are we?" The heir chided, tapping his foot impatiently. "Why don't we take him somewhere he can lie down comfortably so his body can rest properly instead of being kept on the edge of life by that machine." 

The four who were crowded around the platform looked from the heir, back at each other with wide eyes, all of them a little embarrassed that they had been told off by Byakuya of all people, and it had actually been valid. 

Leon actually chuckled softly before pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "We can go back to that room with all the beds? I wouldn't say no to a nap before we gotta start preparing for hell to start again tomorrow." He turned a foot towards the door as he spoke, already deciding that was what he was doing. 

"A rest does sound appealing." Kyoko sighed, feeling like she hasn't properly closed her eyes in about a month. Not that she could start now. "Alright. Those who want to rest can do so, the others should explore the parts we have access to." She frowned at how familiar what she just said was. It sounded just like the orders Kiyotaka gave on the first day of their time in the killing game. 

The others in the room started walking out, leaving the four of them standing within the rows of pods. 

Asahina moved towards Ishimaru's legs. "Did'ja want some help carrying him Mondo?" She offered, hands raised over the platform already. 

The biker shook his head. "Nah I got it." 

Mondo slid his arms under Ishimaru's legs and back, scooping him up with way more effort than he likely wanted to show in this moment, a drawn-out muffled grunt escaping his lips. The gang leader was forced to take a short step backwards to steady himself.

" _Gah, **fuck**_." The biker strained as he tried to adjust his grip, attempting to get his friends head on his shoulder rather than hanging backwards off his arm uncomfortably. He managed to choke out an actual sentence. "He's...way heavier than he looks."

The swimmer giggled and rolled her eyes, moving to help Owada. "It's all those rules." She said smiling as she lifted Ishimarus upper body so Owada could hold him properly. "They're stitched into his bones like training weights. They make him more powerful." She whispered the last part, actually eliciting a chuckle from the biker. "Wouldn't even be surprised if that was fuckin true."

The swimmer grabbed the moral compasses arm that was hanging limply out of Mondo's grasp and folded it so it rested on his stomach. With that, they left the room, Mondo pretty successfully pretending that he wasn't struggling to walk. Asahina staying close by for when the stubborn biker inevitably needed help after all. Followed closely behind by Kyoko, then Makoto.

The second Makoto's back foot left the threshold of the room, a metal door slammed down heavily from the roof. All four jumped, Asahina putting her hands on Owada's back to keep him steady. Kyoko reached out and put a hand on Makoto's shoulder, wordlessly checking to see if he was alright. He nodded to her, and looked to what was once just a wide opening, as a beep came from the door. 

In the middle of the door was another screen, and on the screen it said;

**Trials till next access: 1**

\---

  
When the four made it back to the room, Leon and Hagakure were already laying down, Celeste had also picked a bed, perching on the edge, picking at her nails and Byakuya was in the adjoining room with Fuwaka trailing behind. He was inspecting the contents of cabinets, drawers, anything he saw that might be concealing something of use while the writer watched, this seeming to be the only thing that brought her comfort.

Mondo entered and walked passed several suitable beds so he could set Ishimaru down right in the middle. Asahina side-eyed him, groaning at his unnecessary shows of manliness. "The beds are all the same you dweeb, _just pick one_." 

Owada strained through his words, having been stubbornly lugging the other boy through the halls for at least five minutes. "It ain't about the bed... its about... _where it is_." He was finally able to lower Ishimaru onto one of the very simple camping beds, letting out a deep breath, shaking and stretching his sore arms and stepping back to sit down on the bed behind him. 

"We don't know whats hiding in this place. What these 'trials' are gonna be." He let out a muffled grunt as his shoulder cracked. "If anythin's gonna try sneak up on us from either 'a those rooms we want the best chance at gettin' away." The biker pointed to the two exits to the bedroom and then pointed to Ishimaru. "Hence the middle of the room." 

Asahina sat down beside him, putting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands "Taka must have really rubbed off on you if you know how to use 'hence' in a sentence."

"Hey fuck you."

Makoto walked in and took a seat on the bed on the opposite side of Ishimaru, tucking his hands between his legs, looking down at the moral compass. Listening to Asahina giggle.

"Did he teach you any other big words? C'mon hit me with 'em, I wanna impress him when he wakes up." The swimmer sat down next to the biker playfully poking his arm as Owada scowled half heartedly. 

Despite their situation, the room felt... calmer, the air felt lighter. Because even though this is no doubt going to be dangerous, and they have no idea what to expect. It doesn't feel anywhere near as hopeless. It really feels like they have a chance here. A chance to not only help their classmates, but the rest of the school as well. 

He couldn't help but think it wasn't going to be as easy as Monokuma made it sound. Whatever these trials were they had to be ready.

Kyoko walked to the bed behind Makoto and lay down on her back, crossing her hands over her stomach.

"Naegi."

Makoto shifted his position to turn around, showing her he was listening.

"Could you wake me in twenty minutes. Or when Ishimaru wakes if it's before then." Her voice had her normal tone and brevity, but the moment she laid down her blinks grew heavy, her eyes threatening to lull shut. Makoto smiled. "Of course. Have a good nap Kyoko. You deserve it."

The detective didn't even reply, she just closed her eyes as if that was absolutely as long as she was capable of holding them open for. It wasn't long before Makoto could hear the deep breathing of the sleeping detective. 

  
About half an hour passed and Ishimaru hadn't awoken. Nor had the detective. Makoto had considered waking her up when she asked to be but he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. She looked so peaceful, sleeping so soundly. Owada and Asahina hadn't moved either, they were idly chatting. Which mostly consisted of Asahina teasing him and the biker getting varying levels of annoyed, keeping his volume at a minimum for the sake of his resting classmates. 

Leon didn't seem to be asleep, maybe he was at one point but now he's just laying there with his eyes closed, foot tapping rhythmically. Hagakures obnoxious snores was the only prominent sound around them. Byakuya had left the room and walked out into the halls some time ago, followed by Fukawa. He considered going to find them if they didn't come back soon.

Makoto looked around the room aimlessly. The beds all had a pillow and a simple blanket laid over them. There were thirty in total. Ten in each row. Why they were here wasn't clear. Was this really some kind of bunker? What was it doing under the school?

He looked to the room Byakuya was in earlier. There was a sink in there as well as a water filter tank, filled with water. Makoto could have sworn it was empty a little while ago... Did Byakuya fill it?

Glancing down at the moral compass, he took a moment to look over him. He actually looked asleep now, instead of unconscious. His breathing was deeper which was evident in the fact you could see his chest rising and falling gently and he looked more relaxed. He had slightly moved in his sleep earlier, taking a deep breath and lulling his head to the side and the three of them sitting around him had all leapt up at once. He still didn't show any signs of waking up.

Makoto stood up, the camping bed creaking as he did. He glanced back at the detective to ensure she was still resting and then walked quietly to the back room. Besides from the sink that was visible from the other room, there was actually what kind of looked like a mini kitchen. No fridge or oven or other appliances were in here but there was a counter with cabinets below and above on the wall. Opening them, there wasn't anything in the lower ones but there were plastic cups and mugs in the upper cabinets. 

Off to the side there were a few tiny dark brown bedside tables with an even tinier drawer in them. What could you possibly put in a drawer that tiny? 

Curiosity took over and he opened the tiny drawer. Nothing. Not sure what he expected.

Makoto turned back to the cabinets to the cups, grabbing one and rinsing it out then filling it with water. He picked up one of the tiny bedside tables and brought it out to the other room, gently placing it next to Ishimarus bed, putting the cup of water on top. 

"Awh sweet! Thanks for that Makoto!" Hina smiled sweetly at him. Mondo looked like he half approved and the other half was mad Makoto did that before he did. Not that he thought of doing it.

Makoto blushed on instinct. "I just thought he'd want a drink when he wakes up."

After getting the attention of Owada and Asahina, he moved towards the hallway.

  
"I'm just gonna go find Byakuya and Fukawa." He said to the pair and they displayed hand signals signifying they had heard him, Asahina an enthusiastic 'ok' sign and Owada a thumbs up. Makoto returned both, mimicking one with each hand and then went to leave when he heard a dull 'Thud' echo down the hallway outside the room. Everyone conscious reacted to the noise, Leon sitting up and Owada jumping to his feet. 

Makoto swore he could distantly hear Byakuya's voice, although he didn't sound particularly scared or concerned. The luckster, got moving a little quicker, hearing the heirs voice coming from further down the hallway, up in the direction they had originally entered from. They had walked passed quite a few rooms, it made sense if Byakuya wanted to go back to investigate them. He could hear his classmates emerge from the room behind him and picked up a light jog when he heard Byakuya's usual irritated tone when dealing with Fuwaka.

He rounded a corner into what looked like a small storage room. Byakuya was standing there looking annoyed, his head raising once Makoto entered. Fuwaka was laying on the ground holding her head, a box that seemed to have fallen off a top shelf upended next to her, the contents spilling out. 

"I told the idiot not to try." The heirs eyes were relaxed, his arms crossed. Makoto walked into the room. "What happened?" he asked, his eyes scanning over the first aid kits now scattered across the floor. Byakuya let out an 'Ugh.'

"I wanted to know what was in the boxes on the top shelves and she was all too eager to get them for me. I told her she was too short and I would wait until someone more useful was present but she didn't listen." He cast an unimpressed glare down at the writer. "Went and whacked her head on the way down."

Makoto dropped beside her, hesitantly putting a hand on her shoulder. "Fuwaka are you alrigh-" he paused when he saw something drip from her head, one single drop of blood hit the ground, splatting on the vinyl flooring. 

" _Hue hue hue hue mmmmm hehe hee hee heee.._."

She was still lying on the floor, holding her head but now her body was shaking as she laughed, Makoto reeled back, as did Byakuya, moving around her, giving a wide birth until he was at the door with Owada, Asahina and Leon. Owada groaned. "Ah for fucks sake, not this shit again."

Leon raised a hand to question what was happening when all of a sudden she rolled onto her back and kicked out her legs, flipping herself into her feet, chuckling maniacally. 

Makoto gulped, holding his hands in front of him. "Uhh... Hey Syo." Makoto managed, eyeing the serial killer while she grinned, swaying from side to side. Everyone was silent except for Leon, who raised an eyebrow, lips parted in pure confusion. 

"Syo? Wait whats going on?"

Instantly her head snapped to the side with unnatural speed and darted up to Leon, getting right up in his face, he leaned back as far as he could without falling over, eyes widened at the girl whose personality drastically changed. 

"Ah? Ain't seen you before? You're kinda cute! Don't like the piercings though so **PASS**." She leaned back, eyes glistening as she zeroed in on Byakuya, the heir grimacing reflectivity. Leon was frozen in place, face a mixture of fear and bewilderment.

"Oh there you are sweet cheeks! Did'ja miss me?" She fluttered her eyelashes and he didn't bother hiding his distaste. 

"Not even slightly." 

She threw her head back, her plaits flying over her shoulders. "Your cold indifference just makes me want you more baby!" For the split second she took her eyes off Byakuya, she noticed Owada and her face contorted in mild confusion.

"Ah? Pompadour? Coulda sworn you died." She zipped up to him, standing on her toes to examine his face closer. "Yeah definitely watched you get turned into a puddle of dairy. What's up with this? You ain't supposed to come back after you kick it! Dead stays dead!" She looked genuinely angry that Owada was standing there. The biker had his head tipped away from the serial killer, pretty closely matching Byakuya's grimace. 

"Your bullshit kinda makes me wish I was." He muttered right as Makoto put a hesitant finger on her shoulder, tapping cautiously. Her head turned with a crack, pulling out half of one of her scissors and holding it to his neck. 

"I already told you, you ain't my type shrimpy." She pressed the flat of the blade against his neck. "Dont make me go against my code."

Makoto raised his hands in surrender, being too nervous to breathe too hard with the scissors out. Mondo stomped forward, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back "Alright crazy, cut this shit out."

 _"CRAZY?"_ Her eyes flared, her grin growing more insane if that were possible. "Watch it pompadour or I might just be tempted to correct what got undone if you _catch my drift_." Now holding the other half of her scissors out at Owada, who wasn't standing down.

"A-actually that what I wanted to tell you..." Makoto started, doing his best to catch Syo's glare to end the stand off. "Our situation has kind of changed." 

  
\--

  
"Ahh..." Syo scratched her face with her scissors, somehow not cutting herself. "So the lolita and eyebrows are back too huh?" She crossed her arms, tapping her fingers on her arm. 

Makoto eyed her warily in case she took it badly.

"Fair enough!"

Makoto sighed in relief. Syo went on.

"I respect the lolitas dreams to have a mansion full of dressed-up hotties and I always got gay vibes from eyebrows, so I'm fine with it." She shrugged, sheathing her scissors and sidling up to Byakuya. Makoto let his shoulders sag. 

Leon was the first to speak again.

"I am.... _so_ confused."

Makoto started to respond but was quite literally shoved out of the way by Syo. Owada grabbed his arm so he didn't fall backwards.

"Allow me! My name is Syo! Of the Genocide variety! Pleasure to meet you hole-face." She did a dramatic flourishing bow and stood back up to see Leon's eyes twitching. 

"Wha- THE Genocider Syo?" the color had faded from his face. She laughed with delight. 

"Always good to meet a fan! Now if you'll excuse me!" She pushed through the door and started skipping down the hall. Makoto called after her. "Wait! Where are you going?" 

She spun around, not slowing down. "I'm gonna take a lil old peek around! See what kinda investigating I can do for myself!" She turned back around, calling over her shoulder.

"Don't look so nervous Naegi-Kun~! _I'm helping!_ "

And with that she suddenly broke into a sprint and disappeared around the corner at the end of the hall.

"Ugh, Thank god. Hopefully she doesn't break anything." Byakuya straightened out his suit jacket, pushing his way out of the room, moving back towards the bedroom. 

Mondo turned back into the room to help Asahina clean up the various simple first aid supplies that had fallen out of the heavy wooden box and Makoto did his best attempt at a reassuring shoulder touch to Leon, who still looked shell shocked. 

"Y'know what? Second nap sounds good. Yeah im suddenly feeling the urge to be unconscious again." He rubbed the back of his neck and allowed Makoto to direct him back to the bedroom, gently guiding him so he could have the luxury of disassociating while they walked.

  
"Literally what the fu- _Hah?_ Byakuya what's up?" Leon called out to the heir who had stopped out front of the bedroom, staring inside. As they got closer, he turned to Makoto, calmly tilting his head in the direction of the room and stepping to the side, allowing Makoto to go first. The lucky student walked ahead, turned into the room and his eyes lit up. 

Kyoko was sitting on the edge of Ishimaru's bed, and sitting next to her was the man himself, nursing the cup of water in one hand, and his fingers lightly tracing over the scarred side of his head with the other as Kyoko spoke to him. 

Makoto ran over and both of them looked up at him, Kiyotaka smiling warmly, Kyoko not so much since it had been almost forty five minutes since she started her twenty minute nap. 

The moral compass stood up as Makoto approached, his perfect posture somewhat less imposing in his more relaxed - _or maybe just tired_ \- state. There was a slight hint of a tired puffiness under his eyes, which was strange to see on the perfect student. The luckster ran right into him, wrapping his arms around his chest, hugging the taller boy. The fact that Kiyotaka actually had to take a step back to balance himself confirmed for Makoto that he definitely wasn't at full strength. The guy is made of steel. 

_Makoto's mind was filled with the foggy memory of a student speeding around a corner, running right into Ishimaru, bouncing off his chest and falling to the ground. The moral compass barely even staggering._

Kiyotaka put his free arm around his shoulder, patting his back. Makoto, suddenly realizing how rude he was being, immediately pulled back "Ah- I'm sorry Taka! I'm just happy to see you!" He looked up, still a little overwhelmed by how surreal this moment was. The moral compasses smile never faltered, placing a firm hand on Makotos shoulder, and squeezed gently. 

"No need! You as well Makoto. Your enthusiasm is as energizing as it is contagious." His voice was a little raspy from just waking up after so long. Though he was still trying to project his voice like he always did.

"How are you feeling? You look a little tired." Makoto tried to keep a frown off his face but it ended up turning into a bit of a pout. The moral compass sucked in a breath, straightening his posture closer to what Makoto was used to. 

"I _feel_ a little tired but worry not. I'm available to be of assistance for..." He rook a quick glance down at Kyoko. "Well, for whatever you might need of me. I must admit I'm rather confused."

Kyoko stood, flattening out her skirt as she did. "I haven't explained anything yet. Only that we're currently beneath the school and in a new 'game'." She stared at Makoto warningly. He got the hint, shutting his mouth before he said anything else.

Makoto noticed Celeste was awkwardly situated on the other side of the room, regardless of the fact that Kiyotaka wouldn't see anything strange about her being here.

"I fear I have something I feel the need to explain as well." Taka dropped his hand, putting it dutifully at his side, his eyebrows knitting together only slightly "...However I'm not quite sure how to."

The detective duo quickly looked at one another before looking back up at the moral compass. Kyoko spoke first.

"What do you mean? Do you remember something?"

Taka bowed his head, staring at the cup in his hand for a moment before meeting their eyes again.

"That's just it. _I remember everything_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Removes moustache] Haha, It's me! I was a Taka simp all along!
> 
> And there we have it. The actual plot of this story revealed! Hope you guys are excited to see what these kids are gonna have to do to rescue the rest of their buds.
> 
> I'm gonna take a lil break for my bday and Christmas week but knowing my brain a new chapter might be up before the new year. Thanks for the lovely words in the comments!
> 
> Have a Happy Christmas for those who celebrate it and for those who don't, I hope you're having as pleasant a time as possible in this current world climate. Stay safe xx


	4. The first cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka remembers what was taken from them. But do they want to know? And will he have the chance to tell them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some different POVs! Also Taka flashbacks (depicted by the *-*-*-* lines)
> 
> !!!--pretty graphic description of death at the end of the chapter--!!!
> 
> Also the dgp2 kids get to be normal kids because I said so

_I remember everything_

Hifumi had said those exact same words when they found him again after his and Taka's bodies were moved. His last words were Celestes real name, something all of them had forgotten. Does this mean the rest will have their memories as well? Or was it just because of Taka and Hifumi's head injuries?

Leon had walked in behind Makoto at some point, and instead of coming to them, was sat on the bed across from Celeste. Hiro was fast asleep and Byakuya was still hanging by the door, but he was watching like he was listening to the conversation, unreadable expression stuck on his face.

Makoto and Kyoko were frozen, staring. Makoto opened his mouth but nothing came out. Kyoko spoke first, more than a little surprised at Kiyotaka's bomb drop.

"...Everything?"

Ishimaru placed the cup back down on the side table. "It took me a few minutes to process it after waking up but yes I do. Our time at school, during The Tragedy... I'm also steadily developing a headache." He brought a hand up to his head and over his eyes, his thumb and middle finger stretching across his face to gently squeeze his temples.

Kyoko blinked heavily, snapping herself out of her mind palace. "You remember the times before the game? Thats incredibly interesting. The pods must have healed the memory erasing as well."

Makoto managed to snap himself out of his stupor, thinking back to what they learned in that room. "Wait no, we found like a... user manual in the Casualty Centre that said the pods only heal fatal wounds." Makoto looked to the detective and she put a hand on her chin.

"I'm not going to pretend I understand how they work but whoever made them must have predicted the pods or being seriously injured was enough to reverse the erasing. Otherwise there would be no need for this 'Reset Chamber'." Kyoko reasoned and Makoto put his hand to his chin as well. Thinking about any other options. That seemed to be the only answer that made any sense. Kyoko turned her attention back to the moral compass. 

"So you don't remember being down here at all? I assume you just remember the cycles correct? As well as our time at school?" Kyoko wasn't wasting anytime to get as much info out of Taka as possible. If it were anyone else, Makoto might have been tempted to tell her to settle down until he'd had more time to rest. But since it's Taka, he probably has no intention of resting anyway.

Ishimaru nodded dutifully, dropping his hand to his side again."Believe me, the concept of remembering that you had your memory erased is just as confusing as it sounds. But no, this place doesn't look familiar at all." He glanced down, getting momentarily distracted looking at his own body, like he'd just now noticed his clothes were different. He blinked a few times before getting back on track, lifting his head with a mildly confused expression. "You don't happen to know how much time has passed?" He looked between the detective duo and Kyoko responded.

"According to the information we've found thus far. It's been a year since 'The Tragedy' that resulted in all of us being sealed in the school." Kyoko watched for Takas response but he seemed mostly unaffected, he simply let out a short breath. "I suppose that makes sense." His voice was unusually soft. 

"...And in case you were wondering..." Kyoko began again "...It's been roughly two weeks since you died."

That made him pause, he looked to the detective blank-faced for a few moments and slowly nodded as he spoke. " _Right_ , of course. Hifumi is far stronger than he looks. That massive hammer must have been hard to lift, let alone swing." 

Makoto inhaled his own saliva in shock, startled by how nonchalant he talked about getting attacked. His coughs drew the moral compasses attention, the taller boy looking down at him worridly. "Are you alright Makoto?" Taka returned his hand to Makoto's shoudler, leaning down a little to see his face. The lucky student waved him off with one hand as he coughed into his elbow. 

"...Y-Yeah I'm fine- But you-..." Finally able to clear his throat. He returned Taka's eye contact but Kyoko beat him to the question, eyes boring into Taka in that way that always makes Makoto nervous.

"You knew it was Hifumi? You remember that too?" The detectives ever descerning eyes locked onto red eyes. Analysing his every word and facial expression.

Taka dropped his arm, putting both his hands on his hips. "Well I assumed so. One moment I was waiting to meet with someone to talk about a potential escape, I was considering going to go get you Kyoko, and then..." He stopped, looking off to the side like he lost track of what he was saying. Slowly lifting a hand to his face and gingerly putting it over the scar on his forehead. Makoto felt his own heart speeding up watching his red eyes go out of focus. Especially when Taka didn't speak for a bit too long, eyes almost completely void of consciousness. Giving a quick look to Kyoko, Makoto gently waved a hand in front of Taka's face. As soon as he did, the moral compass flinched, blinking as he turned back to the two questioning him. 

"Ah. I'm sorry what was I saying?" Taka looked to the two of them expectantly, looking completely unbothered. Makoto was more than certain of his creeping suspiscions now. Taka's health may have been "100%" but he is absolutely not himself. Makoto felt like he was going through a rollercoaster of emotions just interacting with the moral compass. 

Makoto weakly raised his hands in front of him. "Uh...It doesn't matter right now. Maybe you should get some more rest-"

  
Makoto paused when Taka's head turned towards the door. A smile instantly spreading over his face.

Makoto felt a hand grasp his arm, he looked to his side where Kyoko was holding his forearm, walking backwards and pulling him with her, also glancing at the door but with a vacant expression. He went with her obediently, looking back to the moral compass as he eagerly moved to the isle between the rows of beds, loud footsteps quickly approaching.

A second later, Taka was very nearly tackled backwards by Mondo, one arm clamped around his shoulders, the other around his waist, gripping Taka's clothes in his fists so hard his knuckles were white. The bikers jovial laugh was a pleasant sound to hear.

"Dude- _Fuck_!..." Mondo beamed into the embrace, moving his hand from Taka's shoulder to the back of his head, fingers resting in the jet black hair. "You're alright aren't ya? That bear didn't fuck with you?" His voice broke a little. Everyone pretended they didn't notice. 

Taka returned the hug, hand firmly grasping his shoulder, other hand patting the bikers back. "Yes I-...I'm alright." He chuckled even though his voice was shaking. Mondo pulled back to look him in the eyes, hand moving from the back of his head to the side of his neck. Taka had tears welling up in his eyes. Mondos face softened reluctantly, moving his other hand to grab his bicep, shaking the moral compass in a gentle, comforting way. 

"Hey man c'mon, don't cry. I swear to fuck if you do I'm gonna turn on the waterworks and no one wants to see that." He muttered that last part so only Taka could hear. Taka chuckled softly, pulling his hand away from the bikers shoulder to wipe the tears out of his eyes, leaving his hand to rest on Mondos arm.

"No I...I really am alright, I just..." He took a deep breath, exhaling through pursed lips, repeating it once more before he kept speaking. Red eyes meeting lilac once more.

"I... suppose I'm just... rather overwhelmed... at the moment..." He paused to breathe. "...A lot of...conflicting memories are... bouncing around..." 

Breathlessly, all of a sudden looking exhausted, his already light skin somehow going paler. Takas eyes looking like he was forcing them to stay open.

Makoto watched him attentively. That was perfectly understandable. He remembers dying over and over but he also remembers the other cycles and back before The Tragedy. Makoto felt nauseous just imagining how Taka was feeling and the way the moral compass was swaying definitely wasn't calming. 

Right at that moment, Takas knees buckled underneath him. Mondo scrambled to catch him before he hit the ground, not quite succeeding, apparently forgetting how heavy he was in the last forty minutes and fell to his knees with him. His arms wrapped securely around the limp boys torso, holding him to his chest.

Kyoko and Makoto rushed foward, as did Asahina from where she was a few feet away. Leon stood up startled, peering over at the scene. 

"What happened!?" Asahina dropped to her knees beside the two boys, Taka's head flopped heavily against Mondos shoulder. Kyoko approached and leaned over the moral compass, eyes closed, arms hanging limply as his sides.

"He appears to have fainted." She sighed sadly, her fist clenching gently against her chest. "I'm afraid this is my fault. I shouldn't have pressed him for information so soon after he woke up. His brain could suffer damage from something like this." She frowned. Makoto didn't like seeing her upset. "We're lucky him being this overwhelmed didn't cause him to have a seizure." 

Makoto put a hand on her arm, "Hey don't say that. It wasn't your fault! Taka would have instantly started looking for answers with or without you encouraging him. You can't stop someone as proactive as him from getting things done." He smiled warmly at the detective. Surely everyone remembers how Taka was the first to round everyone up to investigate the school when they first woke up there. Despite it, Kyoko still hung her head, eyes on the ground. 

"Yeah Makoto's right. I'm pretty sure Mondo's the one who triggered it." Leon casually pointed a finger at the biker, who narrowed his eyes, still holding the moral compass.

"The fuck?! You sayin it's _my_ fault?" He snapped, staring at the red head. Leon nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah that's exactly what I just said." the nonchalant response completely unaffected by the bikers rage only succeeded to make the biker angrier. He almost looked like he was going to drop Taka so he could stomp over to Leon. Makoto hesitantly cut in, hand raised awkwardly, trying to catch the bikers attention. 

"Ah Mondo?... I think Leon has a point." Speaking gently, the bikers scowl instantly switching targets to him. Makoto flinched under his gaze, steeling himself to continue.

"It's not a bad thing! Not really- It's just-" He said quickly, hands instinctively raising over his face, his eyes dropping to the moral compass slumped over against the biker. He flashed back to Taka's vacant expression, his wide lifeless eyes as he stood in the physics lab just staring at nothing just like he had been all morning. Numb.

"...Taka was _...devestated_... after your execution. He didn't speak, he didn't eat. He was completely unresponsive for an entire day." He lifted his gaze back to meet the bikers. Mondo didn't look angry anymore, his expression was just hardened, like he was deep in thought, staring at an empty space ahead of him. 

Makoto was trying to think of how to explain ... _the rest_... when a loud yawn pierced the conversation as Hagakure woke up. Stretching his arms above his head, taking a few seconds to analyse the situation in front of him. After a bit, his eyes widened a little, pointing at the moral compass. "Hey Taka's up! You okay buddy?" He swung his legs off the bed and strolled over casually, completely unaware of the mood in the room.

"Uh... Hiro." Leon said quietly. Apparently too quietly because when the clairvoyants eyes landed on the biker, his hand flew to his head with a shocked chuckle. "Awh look at you two! Dude- _Dude_ you shoulda seen it! Taka fuckin lost it after your execution. Like he fully snapped. Something came loose up there, Totally lost his marbles. Started calling himself ' _Kiyondo_ ', his hair went white, It was completely nuts!" He laughed again, eyes on the moral compass, apparently waiting for his input on his breakdown and sudden personality change. 

An uncomfortable silence drew out, the clairvoyant still apparently unaware. 

After way too long, Hagakure raised a lazy hand in a point towards the black haired boy. "...Hey is Taka ok?"

Leon gave the clairvoyant a withering look "...No. He fainted you _f...fucking_ idiot." lingering on the 'f' for flavor, directing an exhausted expression at the clairvoyant.

Hagakure brought his thumb and finger up to his chin. "Huh. I wonder why?"

_"Oh my god..."_

Leon put his face in his hand, quietly short circuiting. Everyone else just turned their attention back to Mondo whose face was contorted in pure confusion. "...What?" He actually looked back to Makoto for answers. Makoto sighed, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Like I was saying. He took it really hard." He said it as gently as possible. Not wanting to set the biker off again. It didn't seem to be a problem as Mondos hold on the moral compass tightened, just spending a few silent seconds staring at the ground. Soon, he turned his head to Asahina.

"Hey, could you uh... help me get him back on the bed?" He cleared his throat, voice low. Hina just smiled and moved around to Takas back, wrapping her arms around his chest. Mondo was reluctant to let him go but relased his hold, letting Hina pull him back so Mondo could grab his legs. With far more ease than before, they set Taka back onto the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed, just looking down at the other boy, then nodded to himself, turning towards the exit.

"Lemme know when he wakes up." Mondo mumbled as he walked out of the room.

\---

*-*-*-*

Marching down the halls felt strange. It was quiet and still, the eerie silence hanging over the moral compass. He almost hoped to see a group of kids speed around the corner or a couple arguing loudly about their relationship by the lockers. But he knew that wasnt happening. The first and second years had been confined to the gymnasium with their teachers. Only the third years were allowed to assist with the...renovations.

He had elected himself to ensure all the students were where they were supposed to be. Apparently some students were unaccounted for so he was searching anywhere they might have been hiding. The exits were barred hours ago so they had to be in the building somewhere. He was willing to do just about anything to get his mind off of everything that had been happening as of late.

Their current crisis aside, specifically his last conversation with Mondo was one he'd love to not be constantly thinking about, taking up 80% of his thoughts at any given time. Especially since the biker was effectively ignoring him so it's not like he could talk to him if he tried.

Hina had assured him he just needed time to cool down but Taka had experienced his temper tantrums many times before and this one felt different. 

On the bright side... It's not like they were going anywhere. There would be time to talk later. he just needed to remain focused on the task at hand.

He approached the girls bathroom on the third floor, knocking gently on the door but loud enough for it to echo within the bathroom. He heard a faint noise coming from inside. Taka sighed, relaxing his shoulders.

He ensured his voice was as calm as possible. "Tsumiki? Is that you? Is Nanami with you?" 

There was shuffling coming from inside but no response. He felt his shoulders sag. Kiyotaka knew Tsumiki quite well, due to unfortunate circumstances but still, they were well aquainted. He's sent many a bully to detention for tormenting the poor girl. He made a habit of escorting her to some of her classes when he had the chance due to some of her tormentors being particularly persistent. She always seemed rather sweet, if not quiet and nervous.

As for the the other unaccounted for, Nanami always looked tired. She's been in detention more than once for falling asleep at her desk or in the cafeteria or...anywhere really. He's scolded her for staying up too late playing games. He doesn't care if it's her ultimate, staring at a screen that often isn't good for a young person. 

At that moment. The door opened just a crack. The gamers face appeared in the gap, peering out with her usual sleepy gaze. He straightened his back, firming his expression slightly. "Is Tsumiki alright? You both need to come join your class in the gymnasium. It's for you own safety." He tried to speak as softly as possible but it still came out rather demanding. 

Without responding Nanami peered back behind the door and then back to him. "She doesn't feel safe with the other classes." Her voice sounded uninterested despite her caring actions. Taka sighed. He knew all too well what she had been through. He looked to the side, considering other options. He looked back to Nanami with a smile. 

"Would she like to stay with me instead? If you inform your teacher I asked for her assistance I'm sure they'll understand." 

The gamer wordlessly retreated back into the bathroom, the heavy door closing with a clunk and was gone for a little while. When the door opened again, Nanami was opening it for a tear stained Tsumiki, smiling up at him nervously. "I would like that... thank you Ishimaru-san."

*-*-*-*

\---

Watching Makoto run over to Taka, Leon smiled a little. He was glad the tight-ass was ok. He was super annoying for someone as casual as Leon but he knew he always meant well. 

His eyes traveled over the room and landed on Celeste. Sitting upright, knees together, hands in her lap. Even from the distance between the door and where she was, he could tell she was picking at her nails. He made the decision to join her. He hadn't spoken to her much in that last cycle, but hey, apparently they were all classmates right? For two whole years. They must have at least been familiar with eachother. 

Besides he figured they could relate.

Hands in his pockets, he moved from where he was leaning against the door frame over to the gambler. Her eyes locked on him as he sat on the bed across from her, expression unchanging as he gave her a lazy thin smile. 

He didn't say anything for a minute, just glanced over at Taka trying to return human contact and looking surprisingly natural about it as he patted Makotos back. Celeste had averted her eyes, looking to the side, finding intruige with the floor. Eventually Leon leaned forward and put his elbows on his thighs, the movement getting her attention, not that she moved anything but her eyes. 

"You alright?" He was casual enough in his question but he wouldn't be here if he didn't somewhat care so there was no point being half assed about it. The gambler straightened her back, still avoiding eye contact. "Perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" Voice as gentle and proper as ever.

Leon shrugged, scratching his palm. "I dunno. The guy you told Hifumi to gank is now standing there, dignified and... well actually not quite as loud but still loud somehow?" He watched her lips twist, her jaw tightening, finally turning her gaze to him, purely unimpressed. 

"I can see that. I also have no intention of 'bonding' or whatever it is you came here for and I don't need comforting. Feel free to keep sitting there with your offensive piercings but don't expect me to acknowledge you." Succinctly putting him in his place, she averted her eyes again, more hurriedly this time. Leon nodded, mumbling a short 'fair enough.' 

He was only quiet for about ten seconds before he smiled to himself. A dry, derisive smile, directed back at the gambler. "Ah, what the hell. You'll like this." He began, tapping his heel a few times, bouncing his knee. "Wanna know something really pathetic?" Celeste actually raised an eyebrow to that, her eyes meeting his. He almost laughed. She may not be a murderer but she's sure as hell a sadist.

Leon paused for a second, readying himself mentally. Celeste waited patiently. 

"I liked her. Like _for real_. I had a big ol' fuckin crush on her. Think I still do." He didn't have to say who, she knew who he was talking about. He was glad for that. He wasn't sure he'd even be able to.

"I asked Kyoko about it earlier. How I could have done that to her. She said that my 'intense feelings most likely added to my despair making the hypnosis trigger harder.'" He scoffed to himself. "Can you believe that shit? I liked her so much that I killed her. Like a fucking drama about an abusive boyfriend." He was still smiling. That same lifeless grin as he spoke. 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

Leon looked up, a little surprised. He hadn't noticed that Celeste was facing him now, giving him her full attention. Leon sighed, leaning back, tapping his hands on his knees. 

Eventually he just shrugged. "I figured it might cheer you up a little? I share through self deprecation and you're a total sadist, we're like a perfect match." Leon cracked a real grin when Celeste let out a short huff through her nose, the corner of her lips barely quirking up. 

"Ok first of all, I am not a sadist." Her normal, somewhat unsettling smile was back on her face. "I will accept cold-blooded and pitiless. Not sadistic." Leon chuckled, he wasn't even sure if she was joking but he guessed it didn't matter. She looked away again, her hands resting in her lap instead of fidgeting. 

Her face softened, only a little, her smile mostly disapearing. "Secondly... Yes I'm alright. Or I will be. Either way I can't afford to wallow in self pity while there's more important things going on. I will speak to Kiyotaka once he's had a moment to himself to rest." 

The baseball star was stunned by that one. He really hadn't expected that level of honestly. He was definitely expecting more insults while she smiled sweetly at him like he was used to. But he was pretty pleased with this outcome. Maybe she didn't need someone to talk to after all. Although it was entirely possible she was just putting on her usual poker face.

Deciding to drop it, Leon tapped his hands on his knees again. "Well ok then. Glad you're not eating away at yourself like Mondo is." Celeste sighed, shaking her head. 

"That boy is truly incapable of settling down." She sounded so exhausted, but not in her usual tone, it was almost fond. Leon let out another chuckle. "Yup he's a real hard head. Hopefully Taka can work his magic. I'm pretty excited to see this infamous bromance in person. I don't quite believe it."

Celeste grinned again, humming contently. "Oh it's positively insufferable." 

As if on cue, Mondo came speeding into the room, running flat into Taka, almost knocking him over. Leon watched half in disbelief, the other half kind of delighted. 

"Thank you."

Leon whipped his head back to the gambler. She had her eyes closed, small smile on her face as she patted down the hem of her skirt. 

Leon smiled back, even though she purposefully wasn't looking. He turned his eyes back to the scene in front of them. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

\---

*-*-*-*

Two weeks.

Two weeks they've been in this 'game' and there still doesn't appear to be a way out. The moral compass has been doing his best to keep everyone together but people are scared. He's scared. He's tried to figure out what was going on, how to get out but there's no leads. Even that clever one Kirigiri hasn't had any luck discovering anything useful. 

It didn't help that some of them insisted on being uncooperative despite their situation. The heir was a nuisance, Enoshima was blatantly unhelpful and that biker was so volatile practically anything set him off. He was thankful for Ogami and Ikusaba who were more on his level in terms of a sense of duty. Although Ikusaba seemed to need permission from her twin to do anything. He had thought it was strange how she would glance at her sister with that vacant expression after he had given an order and would only move if Enoshima agreed. But she was efficient nonetheless.

But one thing he could always count on was that monochrome bear every single morning. Telling them they'll get out if they kill someone. Offering them things, threatening them. The bear makes it near impossible to ignore him. 

Kiyotaka was actually looking for Kirigiri. She hadn't shown up to their morning meeting, not that this was uncommon. Some of the others had seen her investigating late into the night and early in the morning, so she often prioritised her detective work over their agreement to meet. The moral compass huffed as he strode down the halls, peering into the rooms he passed. It's not reputable behaviour at all. She seems cooperative enough, but even the clairvoyant and the biker came to more meetings than her. 

Opening a classroom door and peering inside, he spotted a figure seated at a desk, leaning over with their head down, front middle of the room. Light, long hair flowing over her shoulder. The moral compass sighed, preparing to wake her and inform her of the risks of working yourself too hard...

Not that he had any room to judge... but at least he's never fallen asleep anywhere but his bed.

"Kirigiri your neck with thank you for finding a horizontal surface before you take a nap." He spoke as he entered the room. No response. She must be exhausted. He continued his stride until he reached her desk, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder. 

He stopped before he made contact, red eyes darting down to her head. She was flat against the desk, one hand beside her head, the other hanging limply between her legs under the desk. The moral compass made note of how his heart started to race when he noticed her hair looked wet and .. discolored... especially around where it covered her face 

Moving slowly, he reached down to move her hair out of her eyes. 

He wasn't sure what happened first. His scream or how he stopped breathing upon seeing her open, empty eyes, blood pooling under her face from her neck. 

Kiyotaka stumbled backwards, hitting another desk, the wooden legs loudly scraping against the floor as they were pushed. His trembling limbs doing very little to keep him standing upright, but doing enough to keep him on his feet, leaning against the desk at the very least. 

_She's dead. She's not just dead, her throat was slit. Who would do that? Did someone actually decide to listen to the bear? Why? Why would anyone do something so horrible?_

Her hand hanging under the table was covered in blood, like she had been holding her own neck after she was attacked. Blood dripping down onto her lap and onto the ground. He wanted to look away but he couldnt move. All he could do was listen to the sound of his heart thumping in his ears. There was another sound. Was it his own thoughts trying to yell over each other? He couldn't focus, it felt like the room was caving in on him. He could only breathe again when his body was pulled aside, being shocked back into reality by two hands gripping his arms, shaking him rather roughly.

"Hey! Dude for fucks sake focus, just fuckin breathe would ya?" 

His vision snapped back into focus on another person, their eyes were drilling into his own with a determined stare. He blinked when he came to face with Owada, his intense gaze scanning over him. Letting out a shaky breath, instantly turning his head back to Kirigiri now that his mind was a little clearer. Some subconscious urge to check to see if what he saw was real, only to have the biker grab his face and turn it back to look at him.

"No-.. _Don't_." He said sternly, a complete lack of delicacy in his voice. "...Just look at me and fucking breathe you moron."

Kiyotaka did as he was told, mind still hazy, inhaling as deeply as he could. He dropped his gaze to Owadas chest, the bikers expression not doing much to help him calm down. Feeling less lightheaded, he raised his head to see the biker looking to the side, lilac eyes darting over the scene. Owada gulped, taking his own advice and took a deep breath, some of the color returning to his paled face. 

He nodded. Kiyotaka wasn't sure if it was to him or himself but Owada turned his head to face Kiyotaka again, expression considerably softer but still more uncertain than comforting. 

"Alright... You good? You started going fucking blue." How did this boy manage to sound angry while he was checking in on him. Regardless of his tone, the moral compass managed a nod, his body involuntarily shuddering as his mind came to terms with what was going on. Owada dropped his hand back to Kiyotakas arm, giving his still shaking limb a few pats, again, rougher than was necessary.

"Okay... any idea what...?" the bikers voice cracked before he finished his sentence. He muttered a curse to himself, standing back from the moral compass and rubbing the back of his own neck. Kiyotaka shook his head, biting the inside of his bottom lip. 

"No, I... I was looking for her because she didn't come to breakfast..." He dropped his gaze again, his grip on the edge of the desk tightening. "...Her throat it...someone slit her throat." he raised a shaking hand to hold his own neck.

It was Owada's turn to go wide eyed, his jaw tightening, staring at the moral compass. He looked away just as quick. "... _Fuck_..." The biker hissed, his hand raising to scratch the back of his head. "Ok fuck... How do we..." He quickly glanced over to the door, stopping mid sentence again. Kiyotaka got the gist, pushing himself off the desk, onto his feet. He straightened his back and clenched his fists to try and lessen the shaking in his hands.

"We have to go tell the others." Keeping his eyes on the biker, firming his gaze. "They need to know Kirigiri is..." He sighed, beginning to walk to the door when he felt a grip on his arm again. He whipped his head around to see Owada giving him an intense glare. 

"Just hold on a fucking second. Did you seriously not see anything? Her blood is still fucken...pooling dude." He glanced behind them at the body, the dull sound of dripping could be heard if you listened hard enough. Kiyotaka grimaced, remembering how she was still warm to the touch. The biker returned his gaze to him. "This happened fucking recently." He almost whispered, like he was afraid the one responsible might still be around. The moral compass shook his head again.

"The halls were empty. I entered the classroom and found her-..." He paused when he caught the bikers eyes. Owada was scanning his face, back to that same uncertainty.

 _Oh_.

"...Ah." The moral compass said aloud. Understanding how this must look from the bikers perspective. Owada sucked in a deep breath, scratching the back of his head so hard Kiyotaka could hear it. 

"Look I ain't-" he grunted, pursing his lips and inhaling loudly through his nose. "I aint sayin' nothin'... I mean you're the ultimate moral fucking compass but-" 

The boy in question pushed his shoulders back, looking at the door. The biker kept going.

"If you say that to the others they're all gonna get the same idea." The bikers voice was shaking just a bit. Kiyotaka on the other hand felt more in control of his body than he has since he entered this classroom.

"You don't... share that idea?" He asked the question simply enough and the biker looked on in disbelief, euebrows knitted together.

"Wha- Of course I don't fucking think you-...You were having a goddamn panic attack or some shit! You'd have to be a total psycho to fake that..." Owada threw his arm out, pointing to the desk dislodged from the neat rows that Kiyotaka had caught himself on.

The moral compass followed the gesture before turning back to the biker. "Well thank you, but if you're suggesting that I lie to our classmates I have absolutely no intention of doing so."

The biker gritted his teeth. "Are you fucking kidding me? If you tell them what happened, my word ain't gonna be enough to stop everyone from deciding you're the one who did it and since it'll be wrong, we're all dead."

The moral compasses jaw tightened, but managing to keep his heatbeat under control. "Well then you'll just have to help me convince them." 

Owada stared him down, no doubt thinking he was being unnecessarily difficult. Eventually he relaxed his shoulders, letting out a frustrated breath. "You're a stubborn mother fucker y'know that?" Taka turned to leave the room.

"Yes I'm aware."

  
*-*-*-*  
\---

An hour had passed and Taka was still out. Mondo had left, but Hina had gone with him so Makoto wasn't nervously fidgeting too much. In the meantime Kyoko spent some time going over the information they had found thus far and also tried to find something else of note to bring back to the others. She felt obligated to provide the others with answers like it was her duty to know absolutely everything and stay on top of all the new information. 

But truthfully it was hard not to get overwhelmed. She was good enough at concealing her emotions and keeping herself focused on the task at hand but if she let herself get distracted for even a moment she feared she would crumple. She also couldn't help but feel guilty over Taka's current state, even if Makoto made a good point that Mondo was likely the reason. She still shouldn't have pressed him so insistently.

If only she could just remember. Hopefully whatever was done to their minds will wear off with time. Until then, she had to work with what she had. 

Her first item of business was to try and find this hint the bear had mentioned. It made it a little harder considering it would quite literally be anything so she decided to take her chances back in the archives. she figured at the very least she could find some more useful information.

Returning to the section holding the information on her class, she paused, looking to another classes instead. The first class she looked at was interesting. It had only been through one cycle but only had fifteen active classmates. Which must have meant that a classmate had successfully graduated and the rest were returned to the cycle. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the **[SUCCESS]** next to one of the class members. 

Another only had nine active classmates, another had eleven. Looking over the other third year classes. All of them had less than sixteen students left. All of them except her own class. 

But she supposed they did have fifteen members now if Junko truly is gone. She tried to sound convinced for the others but truthfully she wasnt sure. She was basing her evidence purely on her analysis of Junkos personality and her goals. It simply didn't make sense to Kyoko for Junko to fake her death after everything. At this point she was just hoping she was right. Still, seeing Junko's picture among her classmates was strange. Did she include herself in the game previously? Was that last cycle the first time she didn't? The only thing that makes sense is how she brutally killed her own sister, because she knew she could bring her back.

Kyoko entertained the idea of waking up Mukuro next. She knew that wouldn't be favored among her classmates but if anyone could give them integral information it's her. Maybe she could convince Makoto? He's rather good at getting everyone together. Hopefully Taka as well, especially since he should remember her from their time at school. Those two might be enough to get everyone to wait a little longer for the rest of their class. 

It was a risk no doubt. She's the ultimate soldier, potentially incredibly dangerous. But if there's a chance she wasn't fully on Junkos side Kyoko needed to know. But was that worth not waking up the rest of her class? The ones who were in the same situation as the rest of them?

Hearing footsteps behind her, she peered out of the corner of her eyes to see Byakuya entering, giving her a curt shrug as they made eye contact. 

"I figured this is where you'd be. Find anything new?" Despite his usual uninterested tone, his interactions with the rest of the class continued to have this almost caring undertone. No one was bringing attention to it out of fear he might stop but Kyoko has taken note of the heirs more cooperative actions as of late.

Kyoko returned her eyes to the electronic files holding the most recent information on all the cycles, relaying what she had found.

"According to these records, we've been through more cycles than any other class." She continued as the heir stepped closer, peering at the tablet from beside her. "The most any other class has been through is two. The majority have only done one, whereas we've done four. No first year classes have even been through a cycle yet and barely any second years"

The heir pushed his glasses up his nose, actually out of necessity instead of a smug gesture as his head tilted down to read the tablet. "I take it that's because we're Junkos class? We were her test subjects?" 

Kyoko nodded, scrolling through the information on their classes past cycles. "That would be my guess too. Also I suppose she was eager to have us...join her." The detective felt a shiver run up her spine at the thought. 

They kept reading in silence until Byakuya put his finger on the screen to stop the scroll, flicking his finger to scroll back up slightly. Kyoko wordlessly waited for an explanation and eventually the heir gave her one. 

"They all cut off after a month. Besides from our first." He stated simply, recalling information he had gained earlier. Kyoko brought a hand to her chin. "Yes I had noticed that as well. I had hoped to ask Kiyotaka as to the reason." 

Byakuya huffed through his nose, standing up straight. "It's possible there was a time limit on our progress. Which is why if no one had killed someone in a certain amount of time they took it into their own hands."

Kyoko met the heirs eyes with a new attentiveness. "That makes sense. There are a lot of classes to get through afterall." Kyoko made note of how some of the other classes only lasted two or three weeks. One even ended after one week. She frowned, staring back at the files holding the other classes details. 

"What's that face for?" Byakuya folded his arms, head tilted at the detective. Kyoko considered her words for a moment.

"The other classes were all deeply affected by this... despair hypnosis. Why weren't we? why did it take three other cycles before any results occurred?" Kyoko was more speaking to herself than the heir, but he pondered it nonetheless. He found himself pulling up Makoto's page and just staring at it. Kyoko followed the action. Suddenly something clicked, accidentally interrupting the heir. 

"You don't think he-"

" _Makoto_." 

Byakuya flinched, eyes snapping onto the detective, an uncharacteristic fluster evident on his face. Ignoring it, Kyoko went on.

"His optimism, his determination. As illogical and childish as it seemed, he believed in everyone until the very end, despite everything. What if that hope gave him some kind of immunity to Junko's tactics, built to make people fall into despair. Combined with his luck being difficult for Junko to analyze..." Kyoko quickly scanned over the Ultimates of other third year classes, not finding any other lucky students. Byakuya scoffed, glaring to the side at nothing.

"It didn't _seem_ childish and illogical, it _was_ childish and illogical." He paused, looking down at Makoto's page again. "But perhaps... that was precisely what we needed to combat this elusive despair... however it works."

They met eyes once more. They had come to the same conclusion. It was only a theory but they both knew what Makoto did for them once they discovered the truth of the world outside. He pulled them out of despair, he gave them hope, no matter how little. As long as it was there, despair couldnt take hold.

Byakuya tore his eyes away with another scoff. muttering something about continuing the search for something more air tight. Kyoko just stood still. Breath even and calm, glancing down at the lucky students file. It seemed so simple, almost ridiculous. But so was everything else. Something like falling into despair making you a monster. Making you a psychopath who only wants to cause misery. Maybe all you need is someone to fervently believe that there's always hope. That things are never helpless no matter how bad it seems.

They didn't speak more after that. They searched for more information, both of their minds on one boy in particular.

\---

*-*-*-*

Taka watched diligently as the lucky student racked his brain. He thought the poor boy might chew right through his lip. Naegi kept glancing at him throughout the trial, determined eyes locking onto the side of his head. Taka wasn't sure how to feel about having the boys soft, worried eyes falling onto him every now and then when the yelling got more intense. But one thing he knew was that nothing made sense. 

Everyone had an alibi. Taka found himself staring at the portrait of Kirigiri's face with the red cross painted over her while his classmates argued with one another. 

Asahina, Ogami and Fujisaki had been in the kithen and the dining hall. Later joined by Hagakure and Yamada who had been in the rec room, where they had left Owada, Celeste, Kuwata, Maizino and Naegi. Togami and Fuwaka had been in the library, where Naegi and Maizono had previously been before moving to the rec room. The sisters were eachothers alibis, claiming they had spent all day in Enoshimas room. 

Everyone had at least one person to confirm where they had been. With the exception of Taka, who had left the dining hall only to find Kirigiri's body roughly twenty minutes later. Owada also had a brief period where he was alone. Moving from the rec room and walking passed the scene of the crime on his way back to the dining hall. The only thing that was working with him currently was Naegi's point that there was no information on the Monokuma file that indicated how long she had been dead for. Which opened up the suspects to everyone who was late to their morning meeting. 

Taka blinked a few times, returning his attention to the tense atmosphere surrounding him.

"Why are you still arguing with me?! Ishimaru obviously did it! He's the only one who could have!" Fuwaka pointed at him accusingly, her hand shaking. He didn't have a chance to speak before Maizono spoke up, voice unusually loud for the soft-spoken popstar. "I'm arguing because he's the Ultimate Moral Compass! The real question is why are we even still considering him?" Lips pouting angrily, furrowed eyebrows likely not as intimidating as she would have hoped. "You heard Makoto! We don't know for sure when she died which means Taka isn't the only suspect anymore." She was practically leaning right over her podium fence, eyes locked onto the writer, who kept stammering frantically.

He didn't blame anyone for suspecting him. He knew how it looked. Owada had said this would happen but regardless he had no intention of lying. Taka had said his part, told them everything he knew and then chose only to speak when he was spoken to. He didn't see a reason to be overly defensive. He knew he was innocent, he was just trying to work out who actually did it. The only person he knew for sure was innocent was Owada. He wasn't even sure why but in a moment like that, when they were with Kirigiri's body. When you look into someones eyes... He just knew it wasn't him.

The clairvoyant was the next to speak up, hand disappearing into his hair. "I mean, just saying... We don't know for sure if he's telling the truth about his ultimate. We haven't seen anyone elses e-handbooks. He coulda lied." He shrugged, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Maizono huffed again.

"Well thats easy! We can just go get our e-handbooks and show them."

Taka had no problem with that, however someone did. The monochrome bear holding a seat at the head of the room jumped to its feet, shaking its head.

"Uh uh uh!" it said tunefully. "No leaving the trial once it begins! Unless you got something fun to show me... but looking at your stupid tablets isn't fun. I already know what's on them all anyway." the bear bounced back onto its backside, happily returning to watching the show.

"So can you confirm Ishimaru's ultimate?" Celeste looked to the bear expectantly, only to be met with its condescending giggle.

"Puhuhu! I mean I _could!_ but why would I?" the bears delighted laughed was cut off by Asahinas grunt of frustration, folding her arms.

"We didn't know Kyoko's either! I don't get why it matters!" She looked between Taka and Owada, the latter of which had a grip on his podium fence that was getting tighter and tighter. "Taka said he didn't do it and Mondo says he can vouch for him so I believe them."

Yamada made a noise akin to a cat in pain, hands over his mouth. "Ishimaru has so many girls jumping to his defense... What's your secret??" desperate eyes were suddenly pinned on him. Taka just stared back at the artist in complete bewilderment.

"How do we know they didn't plan it together? What if those boys jumped poor Kyoko and attacked her?" Enoshima side eyed Owada who gave her a stern glare. Togami scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"If that's what happened they're both idiots. The bear already told us only the one who commits the murder has a chance to graduate, the other would just get killed with the rest of us." He lay his curt, uncaring eyes onto the model who just sighed, folding her arms, shifting her weight onto her back foot, sticking out her hip. "Well I don't know! I was in my room all day."

"Allegedly." Togami said curtly, smirking at the model puffing out her cheeks angrily. Her sisters frankly terrifying glare also landing on him. Not that it seemed to bother the heir. 

"What's that supposed to mean richie rich?" Enoshina pouted, putting her hands on her hips, awating an explanation. Ikusaba looked as though she was about to leap over the podium barrier and strangle Togami. The heirs smirk never faltered, waving a hand to the lucky student. "Go ahead Makoto." 

Naegi sighed at the heir, eyes narrowed in exasperation but did as he was told, looking to the sisters. "Well it's just that with the exception of Taka and Mondo. Everyone else had at least two other people who could confirm their whereabouts or at least knew where they were. You two just have each other. On top of that, you were both late for the morning meeting." He relayed his information calmly, Togami cutting in.

"And if anyone would lie for the sake of the other, I'd wager it's the sisters with the uncomfortable level of codependency." his eyes moved to the soldier, and if looks could kill he'd be ash on the ground. "...Well one-sided codependency at the very least."

This new development startled everyone in the room. Suddenly all eyes were on the sisters. Ikusaba glaring a hole through the heir and Enoshima looking more annoyed than anything else. 

"Ok whatever? You don't have any evidence that we left my room since y'know, we didn't. So of course no one saw us? Seriously if we're gonna be stupid just tell the bear to kill all of us now and get it over with." She met the heirs eyes with complete disinterest, causing the heir to lose his grin. "I couldn't even go look at the body and you think I had anything to do with killing her?" 

That much was true. Enoshima, Fujisaki, Hagakure and Fuwaka had all avoided the classroom where Kirigiri was found. Everyone else had seen the crime scene. 

"So you think Ishimaru is the culprit as well I suppose?" Togami raised an eyebrow and the model rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, no. That guy would apologise to the fly he swatted. It was totally the biker. He's literally a gang leader? Did everyone forget that part?" Her judgemental eyes scanned the room, eventually landing on the biker. "I bet he killed her, waited for a while then doubled back to 'find her' when someone else did."

Taka hated the shift in the room when Enoshima threw her accusation. Straightening his posture he turned a stern gaze to the model. "No that's not true. Why would he be defending me? He could have easily blamed me if that were the case."

Enoshima shrugged lazily "I dunno maybe he was trying to frame someone else and you walked in instead." 

The moral compass clenched his jaw, his heart hammering against his ribs. He tried to contain himself from completely losing his composure. "That's a completely baseless accusation!"

She turned her judgmental gaze to him, "Is it? This guys been a total spaz since day one. Super angry and scary. If my sister wasn't a soldier I probably would have killed myself to get away from him. I bet his gang's done worse than kill people." She pouted, folding her arms over her chest, changing her body language from calm and annoyed to almost fragile and scared. 

Fujisaki spoke up for the first time since the trial began. "That's not true! He's really nice if you get to know him!" her gentle voice not managing to get much louder despite her passion. Enoshimas face almost looked patronizing.

"How well can you really get to know someone in two weeks?"

He felt his limbs shaking, a cold shiver running up his spine when the models expression switched to a soft, worried look. Like she truly cared about his feelings. Taka couldn't put his finger on why it made him feel sick.

"I get how you feel Taka but don't feel bad that he tricked you. That's just what guys like him do. Trust me I know." She put a hand over her chest. "I've trusted so many guys who broke my heart and smeared it on the ground. I know the signs." 

His lips parted in shock. Who is this girl? Why do her eyes make him cold down to his bones? And why was she so certain that Owada was the murderer? She couldn't be right. There's no way. 

He felt Naegi's eyes on him again. Something about it made him think clearer...although he wasn't sure why. 

"Are you fuckin-... Ugh. Fine, whatever." Owada spoke up, face contorted in anger at the model. "Sure blondie, point fingers at me, as long as we can all agree Taka's innocent." The biker didn't look at the moral compass, even when the latters eyes went wide, scanning the other boys face desperately. 

He didn't have a chance to speak before the bear interrupted them with a loud yawn. "Ugh this is taking _forever!_ Stop pussy-footing around and just vote for someone! Because I'm so nice and bored as hell. I'll tell you that you were on the right track at some point. So hurry up and pick someone! I'm giving you five minutes." The red eye glowed and the students clamoured in alarm.

"What?! That's not fair!" Hagakure paled, visibly trembling as he looked up at the bear.

Monokuma jumped up, red eye glowing brighter. "Hey I gave you a hint! Someone you've been accusing is the culprit. So pick one of 'em! Or else!"

Taka could feel his heartbeat in his throat, his head, behind his eyes. It couldn't have been Owada, he refused to believe that. His eyes glanced beside him at Enoshima, then across the room at Ikusaba.

So it must be one of them. But how does he figure out which one and also convince the others it wasn't Owada. 

"Alright then, moving right along. What were you two doing all day?" The heir immediately turned his gaze back to the sisters. Landing on Enoshima when she let out an annoyed groan.

"Ugh. Are you some kind of pervert who gets off bullying girls? Why are you pestering us?" She crossed her arms over her chest with a pout and Togami shrugged. 

"Seems like you're deflecting."

Enoshima groaned again, conceding to the line of questioning. "Fine! we talked, we took a nap, I took a shower, we talked more. Are you happy?" 

Togami pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Yep. So what were you doing while Junko took a shower then?" His head whipped to the soldier who stared back more deadpan than murderous now the suspicion was on her instead of her sister.

"I relaxed and sat with my thoughts." Her answer was plain and to the point. Her monotonous tone was unsettling given the current situation. Togami nodded and Naegi took the opportunity to jump in. "But no one can confirm that you didn't leave the room." His voice was far more gentle than the heirs, it didn't even sound like he was accusing her of murder. The soldier looked taken aback, a hint of panic on her face. The other sister flung her arm out towards Owada. "Aren't you gonna pester him with questions too? We only have like three minutes!" She snapped, glaring at the lucky student. He gave her a mournful look, sympathetic almost

"I don't know for certain but honestly I find it hard to believe they would tell a story that makes them so obviously guilty. They could have lied to make them less suspicious but they didn't." He looked at the space in the middle of the room. Enoshima looked like she was about to argue but Naegi wasn't finished quite yet.

"But not only that. It's how Kirigiri died. She was snuck up on, her throat...slit..." He glanced over at Owada, gesturing vaguely. "You can hear Mondo coming from halfway across whatever floor he's on. I don't think he can be sneaky. Let alone sneak up on Kirigiri." 

Owada actually grinned through a scoff at that comment. But Enoshima was going to put in her two cents regardless. Her fingers curled into fists, staring down the lucky student, eyes somewhat frantically darting to her classmates, like she was trying to read their minds, analyse their every expression. "How do you know he didnt stage it huh? He could have killed her and then placed her at the desk, all neat with her hair over her face and her hands on the table like she had been snuck up on." She waved her hands flippantly, waiting for someone to agree with her.

Something in Taka's head connected when the model spoke, slowly turning his head. He adressed the model, speaking slower, more unsure than he thinks he ever has in his life.

"Enoshima. We...never mentioned her position. The only way you'd know how she was found is if you saw her."

For a split second, when the models eyes snapped to him. He felt that same cold from before but so much worse. Her face was expressive, still irritated, annoyed but her eyes were lifeless, boring into his own. 

"Not just that..." Naegi's voice cut the tension Taka felt was holding him in place. Enoshimas eyes instantly zoned in on Naegi, a laser focus that threatened to burn through the lucky students skull. "...One of her arms was hanging off the table. Why were you so sure of how she was sitting?"

And just like that, all eyes were on Enoshima. Her unblinking stare still on Naegi. She didnt speak for a bit, until her eyes met her sisters, giving the soldier an unreadable look.

"That's what Mukuro told me." Her eyes stayed pinned on her sisters. "She said she was leaning over the desk with both her hands on top."

Takas, along with a few other members of the class looked to Ikusaba. For the first time she looked something other than angry or indifferent. She looked shocked... distraught. Just staring at her sister. Taka could swear he could see her shaking from across the room.

"Isn't that right Mukuro?"

Enoshimas voice was the last thing that was allowed before the five minutes were up. Monokuma mimicked a bell.

"Ding ding ding! Times up kids. Better cast your votes and hope you're right!" 

Taka couldn't take his eyes off Ikusaba. The only word he could use to describe her was betrayed. The soldier was frozen, staring helplessly at her sister like she was hoping Enoshima would run over to her and hug her. When the voting panel appeared in front of him, he didn't know what to do. 

When the voting time ended, everyone was silent, awaiting the results. 

**Mukuro - 1**

**Junko - 4**

**Abstained - 10**

Everyone waited for Monokuma to move. But it stayed perfectly still, frozen in its final pose. There was an unsettling, heavy feeling to the atmosphere. No one knew what to expect. What happened when the majority didn't vote?

Taka looked down at his own lack of a vote. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. It had to be one of the sisters but why did that mean they had to die as well? Why did the punishment have to be so severe? 

Taka heard Enoshima shift next to him, staring at the results, lips slightly parted, eyes glazed over. He almost asked her if she was ok.

She began laughing maniacally, throwing her head back, a hand partly over her eyes. She attempted to speak through her disturbing string of laughter "You're... all ...so...fucking... annoying!" She doubled over, her forehead pressing against the top of her podium fence. She started whispering, her voice cracking, breath heaving. From right beside her, Taka could see her eyes wide, staring down at the ground. "Why won't you just _kill each other?_ Turn on each other? I don't get why it's not working? We could be having so much fun together don't you understand? You just have to _give... in..._ "

Taka could feel his eye twitching just looking at her. He leaned away from her towards Maizono's podium on pure instinct to put distance between him and her. Everyone was staring at her in either confusion or horror. Besides from Ikusaba who still looked shell shocked from Enoshima attempting to blame her. 

In an instant, her breathing settled, and she stood up straight, hands folded in front of her, a natural, elegant expression gracing her features. "No matter." She said in a tone completely unlike her own. "We'll just have to try again." 

Kneeling down and pressing her fingers into the floor beneath her, she opened a small hatch pulling something out. From where Taka was, he could see it was a small oxygen mask. As soon as she put it over her face, Monokuma, wordless and robotic, pressed a button on the arm of its chair. 

A noise that sounded like an air conditioner filled the room, everyone looked around for the source but there was nothing to be seen. It wasn't long before Taka felt a pain in his chest. He tried to take a deep breath but he couldn't. His fingers twitched as he grabbed at his neck helplessly, body shaking as he fell to his knees. Eyes desperately scanning for help, his eyes fell on Maizono beside him, crumpled on the ground in a heap, body spasming.

His vision was the next thing to go but he wasn't unconscious... He just couldn't see. It went blurry, then black, then just...nothing. Yet he was still gasping for air, mind and heart still racing. Until they weren't anymore. His heart slowed.

_and slowed._

_and stopped_.

Then he woke up. Slumped over a desk in a classroom. How could he have fallen asleep here?

How improper.

*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I failed to make a chapter that wasnt massive. If you would prefer shorter chapters or like the long ones lemme know~
> 
> I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THE VIGILANT HALL MONITER WOULD ALLOW TSUMIKI TO GET BULLIED
> 
> (Context for the people who haven't played/watched the second game. Tsumikis a character who was brutally bullied and its just weird bc the creators must have forgotten she went to the same school as Taka so I fixed it for them.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )


	5. The dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko and Byakuya make an unsettling discovery, Mondo releases his anger and Taka and Celeste have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here we go again. Quick upload BC I may not be able to upload again for a lil while BC I'm gonna be busy~
> 
> A little character note about Chihiro because I wasn't sure how to tag this initially and the sweet lil programmer is mentioned in this chapter.  
> Basically the moment in canon when they search Chihiros body and then instantly start referring to chihiro as "He" has always felt super gross. The reveal is literally "oh he has a penis that means he's a boy" when only Mondo had that explicit permission.
> 
> Any pronoun for chihiro is valid, I'm simply altering how the cast responded to it to make it less gross.
> 
> SO in this fic, I'm running with the idea that they all respected the last pronouns they received permission to use until Chihiro is awake to explicitly tell them otherwise. Hope that makes sense!

Head throbbing, eye lids begging him to let them stay closed, the moral compass groaned, immediately regretting his stubborn decision to open his eyes when the glare of the white lights went right through his skull. He felt shuffling on either side of him as he clamped a hand over his eyes, his tired mind thinking maybe if he squeezed hard enough the throbbing behind his eyes would cease. 

"Taka? Just take it easy man." Leon's voice joined by what he assumed was Leon's hand gripped his shoulder, comforting but also not-so-subtly keeping his shoulder flat against the bed so he wouldn't try to sit up. Taka got the hint. He really didn't feel like he could stand up anyway, no matter how much he wanted to. 

"Is he awake? Oh thank god, just make sure he doesnt get up! I'm gonna go find Kyoko and Byakuya." Makoto's somewhat distant voice called from somewhere in the room. He could still hear the quiet creaking of the bed next to him although whoever was there hadnt spoken yet.

Leon mumbled a curse, the sound of him scratching his face followed. "Ah... Mondo's out somewhere. I should go find him. At least Hina's with him... Hey can you?" He was speaking to the other person, Taka wasn't really listening, he was just focusing on how it felt like someone was trying to blow up a balloon inside his skull. 

"I'll ensure he stays put. You go, take Hagakure with you." Celeste was the mysterious presence beside him. Leon uttered an agreement and set off. Then there was blessed silence. Judging by the context clues given by the others it was just the two of them left remaining.

Taka couldn't help feeling rude but he felt that out of anyone, Celeste would appreciate a comfortable silence. Not that it was really Taka's strong suit. He's more likely to attempt to fill the silence but he's gotten better over the years. Especially when interacting with students like Kyoko, Byakuya and Celeste who definitely preferred he didn't attempt small talk.

Nonetheless, he wasn't particularly feeling any urge to jump up and start conversing...

He wasn't sure how much time passed before his innate urge to be friendly caved in and he peeked between his fingers, turning his head to the side to see Celeste perching on the edge of the bed beside him. Someone had mercifully turned the lights off so only the lights from the hallway and the side room were illuminating the space around them. 

He sighed, dropping his arm beside his head. "Ah, I've made quite a scene." He chuckled to himself and Celeste turned her head to face him. She blinked slowly, expression vacant but elegant. "You did rather. I was going to say I didn't take you for the dramatic type but I don't know if that's accurate."

Taka smiled, slowly opening his eyes wider. "I have an unconventional flare for the dramatics that revolves around getting attention, but only so people will listen to me give them orders." His eyes dragged over to the gambler. "I don't mean to put thoughts in your head but you always seemed rather fond of them Celeste. Or maybe you were simply cooperative out of necessity." He threw her a weak smile that dropped when his mind processed her expression.

Celeste twitched, her face stiffening. Taka sighed. "I apologize. I know that it must be strange knowing there's so many things you don't remember." He attempted to sit up and Celeste put a very quick, precise hand on his shoulder, halting his movements. He sighed again and laid back down. Admittedly the pillow made his head feel not quite as awful. 

Celeste returned her hand to her lap. "It's not that." She started, averting her eyes before looking back at him again. "You called me Celeste. I was expecting Taeko."

Taka blinked, hand finding its way to his head again, massaging the side of his head aimlessly. "You never liked Taeko. You liked Celeste. So we call you Celeste." He spoke succinctly. She never really went into detail about why she disliked her given name but it wasn't his business to disput it so he just did as he was asked. 

Her jaw tightened and Taka frowned. She seemed uncomfortable. It wasn't blatantly visible but when someone is usually so calm, the slightest hint of anything other than that is pretty obvious. Even to someone who isn't necessarily the best at reading peoples emotional states. But that's something else he had gotten a little better at over the last two years. Though he had forgotten until recently. It hurt to think about. The last cycle. His thoughts, his actions...It all seemed so ridiculous now he could remember everything else. 

His eyes dropped to her hands, folded on her knees. Celeste was never an overly physically affectionate person. Taka could relate. But there were times when he felt vulnerable enough to accept it. Or if it was from specific people.

Making a final decision, he moved his arm closest to Celeste and put his hand over hers, patting it gently. She stiffened on instinct but didn't pull away. He looked to her red eyes though she avoided his. 

"You don't have to say it."

The gamblers eyes widened and finally red met red, her eyelids shaking ever so slightly. He took her silence as an excuse to keep going, although he wasn't sure he knew what to say.

He considered his words for a moment. "I still don't know what's happening but I know that nobody was themself when they attacked our classmates so I have no right to judge." He spoke clearly, trying to add as much care behind his tone as possible. He was never very adept at expressing affection with his words, so he chose to simply state the facts he knew were accurate.

She visibly clenched her teeth behind softly pursed lips. Eyes dropping to their hands, inhaling and exhaling once, her face relaxing. "You already knew."

It wasn't a question, more a statement. Taka let his head fall back more firmly against the pillow, looking up at the darkened ceiling. "Again, I don't know any details but Hifumi more or less professed his love for you right before he hit me. That and he was always willing to do anything for you in previous cycles and rarely acted on his own accord so I just assumed. I apologize." He lifted his hand from hers and moved it to his stomach.

_Hifumi's deranged expression was the last thing he saw. In the moment, all he could think to do was to raise his arm in a weak, last second defense. But the massive hammer broke through it easily._

_His body slammed into the ground, staring up helplessly as his vision faded, his head feeling warm, losing feeling in his fingers._

_"Hah... hah....I did it...I did it..."_

Taka felt a cold shiver run up his spine. Pushing the feeling down, he let his head lull to the side she was seated on.

"An apology isn't necessary. Not from you anyway." She let her eyes close gently, straightening her posture before opening her eyes, giving him direct eye contact. "I lied to Hifumi. I told him you stole Alter Ego and that you were planning to kill him. I told him you assaulted me and that I couldn't tell anyone of your plan or you would hurt me again. He was acting in my defense and his own sense of self preservation." She took a breath and continued. "It's not my place to ask how you view his part in it, but he wouldn't have done it if not for my lies. So if you wish to be angry at anyone, I ask that it be me." She laid her plan out bare for her victim to judge as he saw fit. 

The moral compass let the information sink into his head. "I see..." A few parts sticking out more than others. One part in particular stood out among the rest.

"... Assaulted you? ...As in..." He didn't finish the question. The way she averted her eyes with an uncharacteristically ashamed look was enough of an answer. A mildly puzzled expression took its place on Takas face. "...And Hifumi believed that?" 

Celestes eyes darted back to him, responding quickly. "Only because I convinced him. I'm a proficient liar, he believes anything I say... It's a dangerous combo and I apologize. I know that you would never." Her eyes settled on his once more, derermined to keep the eye contact. When the moral compass let out a severely muffled chuckle through his nose, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

Taka took a deep breath, mentally chastising himself. "I'm _so_ sorry, nothing about what you just said is funny." He cleared his throat, raising a fist to his mouth. "It's just that I...uh." He paused to smile again. "It's strange having to say this twice to the same person... but I'm not interested in, well... I'm not entirely sure. I used to think I simply wasn't attracted to anyone but maybe I'm still figuring that part out." He said nonchalantly, raising a hand almost apologetically. 

"Like I said. Not funny." He said, face serious. although a smile did creep back onto his face. "It's just you all made such a big deal of it. Hina added me to a group chat. Sayaka gave me a bunch of cute, little, stripe colored badges that I never looked up what they meant, but she was so delighted when I put them on the inside of my locker door. And I specifically recall Hifumi being overjoyed I was no longer his ' _competition_ ' for your affection." He recalled the memory fondly, tapping his fingers on his stomach. "Well not everyone. Only our louder, more excitable classmates. You seemed relatively uninterested but you were also in the group chat." 

He noted he was rambling and shut his mouth, wiping the smile from his own face by pursing his lips. Celestes face had long since gone vacant, just listening to him talk. Not long after, she brought a hand her her mouth, fingers over her lips, concealing a grin. A short giggle escaping her that she quickly played off, turning her head away from the moral compass. 

Taka smiled at the gambler as she composed herself, fingers still lightly pressed over her lips. "Hearing you say that. I'm not surprised." She turned back to him. "I mean, it doesn't sound like news. More like you've reminded me." 

Takas eyes lit up at that statement. "That's good to hear! Maybe your memories will come back in a more pleasant fashion." He shifted his head against the pillow. His headache was gradually receding although it was still definitely there. He supposed he had just gotten invested in the conversation and he forgot about the pain.

Celeste smiled, a softer more genuine one than he had seen in a long time. "That... would be nice." 

A noise interrupted their moment. A distant, mechanical whirring sound that traveled up the hallway outside. Celestes ears perked up to the sound and snapped her head towards the exit. It grew louder, and louder, a rhythmic clicking accompanying the consistent whirring. The noise stopped just outside the doors, a shadow looming through the window.

\---

Mondo has ended up back at the elevator after wandering for a bit, letting his thoughts eat through his skull. Out of nowhere the bear popped up and it took every bit of his willpower not to drop kick it. 

By that he means he absolutely tried to drop kick it but Hina swooped in at the last minute, so now the bear is standing there un-drop kicked and it's pissing him off. 

Hina managed to talk to it without imploding while Mondo stood there fuming, dreaming of watching it explode. There can't be that many doubles, he bets if he just keeps launching them into the abyss eventually they'd run out and he wouldnt have to see that annoying little black and white bear face ever again.

He took a brief break from imagining extreme violence to tune into Hina's conversation with the bear as she gestured towards the elevator.

" _Oh?"_ The bear waved its paws dismissively. "You can leave whenever you want. In fact we'd prefer it if you did. We figured that's not gonna happen since you want your buddies back but if you ever change your mind, just pop on into that elevator and go somewhere else ok?" The bear stood there, at perfect kicking height, looking between Hina and the elevator. The swimmer sighed, face contorted in an angry confusion at the monochrome bear.

"Seriously? You'd rather we just left? Sorry if I don't believe you." she folded her arms and the bear turned its extremely kickable face to her.

"Yeah actually we would love it if you left! You won your killing game. Why did you have to come down here and rub it in our faces?" Steam came out of its ears, its face flushing red somehow. "We just want you to know that you're choosing to go through the trials. We aren't making you do it. So go tell your friends that and maybe we avoid any more mess huh?" It cocked its kickable head one too many times for Mondo to ignore. As if sensing his movements, Hina side stepped into his path without even needing to look at him. He came to a halt right behind her, tall enough to stare right over her shoulder and death-glare down at the creature of his disdain.

"Like fuck you aren't making us! We're getting our friends back and then I'm gonna shove my fist up your ass like a fucking muppet!" Mondo, hands curled into fists, bared his teeth at the monochrome bear. Monokuma hopped up into the air and back a good few feet with a yelp. 

"That's your decision!" It squealed with its paws over its mouth. "You got your favourite back, so you should leave with the profit instead of risking the loss! Talk to the gambler I bet she'll get it!" frantically waving its arms, it backed up further. Mondo twisted his lips. 

"We didn't fucken- We didn't chose him because he's our favourite-" _kinda_ "We chose him because he can help us save the others!" Mondo snarled and Hina nodded in agreement. Monokuma started steaming from the ears again.

"That's your decision!! Its not our fault! Keep that in mind!" It was actually stomping its foot like a child. Adamant in its argument.

Mondo flared his nostrils, Hina raising an arm out to her side, blatantly untrusting of Mondos ability to keep himself from throwing Monokuma into the nearest wall. Pressing his chest against her outstretched arm, he steeled his glare on the bear. "Why the fuck do you keep saying ' _We_ ' and ' _Our'?_ Who the fuck else is here?" 

The bear tilted its head, red eye glowing gently. "Puhuhu? What do you mean? Us obviously. All of us here keeping everything running!" The vague answer did nothing to quell the bikers ever constantly growing rage. Before he could even think of a colourful insult, the bear fell onto its back and rolled into a small, Monokuma sized hole that appeared in the wall and just as quickly slammed closed, leaving no trace it was there to begin with.

"You down here somewhere corn-brain? Where'd you run off to?"

Leons voice echoed down the long hallway. Mondo narrowed his eyes in the direction, muttering to the swimmer. "I'm not responding to that."

A short laugh came from Hina before she cupped her hands on either side of her mouth. "By the elevator Leon!" She yelled, her voice echoing away. Mondo felt a little uneasy making so much noise but he supposed this was their space? It seemed unlikely Monokuma would send whatever that hallway crawler was. He just assumed the trials would take place somewhere else but honestly he's got no clue what to expect. He wondered if anyone else had any luck finding the hint that the bear mentioned. It was at least some of the reason he went for a walk. The rest was... 

_Ugh_.

The red head emerged in the doorway with a casual two finger salute, switching it to a thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh hey. Taka's awake again. But only Celeste is there so I'm assuming she's taking the chance to have a chat with him. So maybe don't go speeding back right away." Leons informative statement quickly turned teasing as he finished with a grin. Mondo growled under his breath, muttering. "I wasn't fuckin gonna..."

He was so busy glowering at the ground he almost missed Hina subtley waving a gesture to Leon. It looked like she was running her fingers across her neck repeatedly, shaking her head. Leon raised his hands in a lazy surrender. Mondo pretended he didn't notice. He didn't feel like screaming at them. He had too much on his mind.

What even was that about Taka 'losing it' after the execution? 

_Why would he care that much..._

"Anywaaay..." Hina sang, trying to lighten the mood, specifically Mondos. "Did you come all this way just for that or what?"

Leon, still standing in the doorway gestured behind him again. "At first yeah, but then we ran into Makoto in the hallway and he told me to meet them in the archive and just to bring you two. Hiro went with him already. Fuck knows where 'Syo' is but she's welcome too." He relayed his orders casually and Hina looked puzzled.

"Huh? What's with the secrecy? There arent any cameras around the place anymore why are we being so cagey?" The swimmer glanced back at Mondo to see if he agreed. He just shrugged, not really paying attention.

Leon rolled back his shoulders and Mondo heard a dull crack. He finished the stretch before speaking, yawning as he did. "Dunno... Apparently Kyoko has some news that can't wait." 

Hina frowned. "I mean why are we having a meeting where Taka isnt? Since we've confined him to his bed and all." 

Leon just shrugged. "Dont shoot the messenger Hina, lets just go." He turned around, waving a hand over his shoulder and started walking back down the hallway. Mondo and Hina gave eachother a quick look. Mondo would obviously tell Taka whatever they're gonna talk about and somehow he could tell Hina was on the same wavelength. But it was probably best to leave him to rest for now.

"Oh wait before we leave." Hina quickly ran back into the room, practically diving into one of the crates they had looked in earlier, pulling out a little rectangular box.

"Ibuprofen. For Taka. Also I'm down to eat whenever the rest of you are, just putting that out there."

Once they made it back to the archives. Makoto and Hiro were there with Kyoko and Byakuya. As soon as they entered, before anyone could so much as say a greeting. The detective started her announcement.

"I was incorrect before." Kyokos sudden statement startled him a bit. This chick has a weird way of saying hello. 

She continued despite getting no responses. "I said they wanted us to commit murder. That wasn't entirely true."

Now that piqued his interest.

"What do you mean?" Makoto sidled up next to her and peered at the tablet in her hands like it would have the answers on it. She scrolled down and handed the tablet to Makoto. "They wanted us to be consumed by despair. Getting us to murder one another was just one way of achieving that but not necessarily the only way." She directed Makoto's attention to a specific part of the screen and he mouthed a silent ' _Oh_.'

Mondo glowered at the pair. "Do you plan on sharing or would you two prefer some one-on-one time?" 

Makotos head snapped up, wide eyed and red faced. Kyoko turned her head, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You could have just asked to see the tablet Mondo." 

A familiar, uptight ' _ugh_ ' came from the heir who Mondo reluctantly turned his attention to when he walked forward. "There are some incidents in these archives where a student is removed from the cycle despite not commiting a murder. They're rarer but they do happen." Byakuya got the point quickly, gesturing vaguely back at the tablet Makoto was holding. "They're referring to an instance when a students brother was murdered, then she was murdered the next round and yet her profile has the 'success' notice on it." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "This leads us to believe the death of her brother caused her to be consumed with despair."

Well at the very least Mondo appreciated his no-bullshit explanations he's apparently gained since Mondo checked out of the game. The heir still pissed him off for a variety of reasons but there was definitely something different about him.

Kyoko gave an affirming nod to Byakuya. "Their goal is simply to corrupt us. As Junko said at the end of Celeste's trial, we are all ' _The embodiment of hope.'_ They want an army of Ultimates overtaken by despair. That's why they're sending us through over and over hoping to gradually break down our subconscious and corrupt our minds like Junko's..." She paused, giving Mondo a quick glance. He raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

She casually returned to whatever point she was trying to make. "...Which is why it's so fortunate Kiyotaka went through what he did."

Mondo felt his heart stutter. "Ah? What do you mean?" he didn't even try not to sound demanding. Kyoko turned to him.

"You recall Makoto mentioned Kiyotaka's emotional state after you were executed. It was rather hard to witness. It's probably hard for you to imagine." 

Mondo bit the inside of his cheek. Damn right it's hard to imagine. Why would anyone be upset over his death? He wasn't worth tears. Especially not Taka's. Why would someone like him care that he died? Why would anyone care.

"I don't get it but _sure_.." He muttered, not really expecting anyone to pay attention to it. But he could feel Makoto's big sad eyes on him nonetheless. 

"Mondo...he obviously cares about you. The few words I was able to get out of him were about what he could have done to stop you, to help you." He frowned, no doubt thinking back to that conversation. "In the end it seemed like he blamed Chihiros death on himself because he convinced himself he would have been able to do something."

Mondos teeth grinded against eachother, his jaw shaking under the pressure. It was taking every but of his strength not to start screaming. Not to go back to Taka and punch him for being so fucking stupid as to try and blame himself for something Mondo did. He doesn't deserve to have someone like him. Someone who's so willing to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, even if they don't deserve it. He's probably hurt Taka a million times. Mondo could fully see himself taking advantage of a guy like Taka. Someone so trusting and forgiving. That's why Taka fainted when he showed up. He remembers how they bonded in the last cycle because they had no memories but he also remembers what an asshole Mondo is and how badly he probably treated him. 

For a moment he flashed back to how Taka didn't even vote for him during Chihiros trial. He refused to believe right up until the last minute.

Realising Makoto was probably expecting a repsonse, the biker just turned his foul expression to the side, muttering a "Whatever."

Makoto frowned harder and Kyoko put a hand on his shoulder, moving along with her discoveries. "It's clear now in retrospect, that he was rapidly falling into despair." a much softer look overtook her face, but only for a second. "If Taka had died when he was traumatized, it's likely he wouldn't have been returned to the cycle."

The room felt eerily quiet after that. Mondo felt his face involuntarily change to a look of pure panic. His breath hitched in his throat and any breath after that was shallow and shaky. 

"...Because he would have woken up completely corrupted...like Junko..." Makoto looked for confirmation and Kyoko gave a very slight nod.   
"Therefore would have been considered a success regardless of whether or not he killed anyone." She finished for him.

Makoto sighed, scratching his neck with a single finger. "It makes sense...It definitely explains why Monokuma- er...Junko...was taunting Taka in the physics lab. I assumed it was just to be evil but...It was actually for a purpose."

Mondo felt anger rising in his chest at the thought of Taka being tormented by that fucking bitch while he was in such a vulnerable state.

"Yes I believe so." Kyoko affirmed gently, returning her gaze to her classmates. "But thanks to Alter Ego, it seems he was able to overcome despair. He did it through changing his persona completely but I believe it protected his mind from being corrupted by despair when he died."

Mondo turned back to her again, quickly attempting to regain his composure, or as much as he was capable of having in the first place. "W-wait.. you mean the whole...'Kiyondo' thing?" He spoke rather uncertainly, still out of the loop on that whole situation. Kyoko met his eyes with her usual steeled gaze.

"Precisely yes. Chihiros A.I. Alter Ego manifested a likeness of you and basically just told him a simulation of what it believed you would say if you were there, based on Chihiros description of you." Kyoko put a hand to her chin as she recalled the information. "It fully reinvigorated him, although the personality merge was a shock."

Hiro made a strained noise from somewhere behind him. Mondo looked to see the clairvoyant, pale and wide eyed, staring at the space before him. Leon brought a gentle fist up onto Hiros arm from beside him. "What the hell is wrong now?" The clairvoyant just brought a hand to his mouth, glancing down at the redhead.

"How...do we know... _for sure_ that Taka's okay? O-or what if he _was_ , but then he fainted and now he's reset to full despair mode!? What if he wakes up and kills Celeste?! We gotta get back there!" His frantic move to the door was halted by Leon grabbing his jacket and pulling him back. 

"Don't say that! Taka's fine, we all saw it." Hina glared at the clairvoyant disapprovingly.

"Actually..." Kyokos voice made everyone in the room pause, terrified of what she was about to say.

"Hiro does raise a concern I had. Maybe not necessarily about Kiyotaka, but potentially the others." She folded her arms behind her back, everyone too stunned to respond, so she went on. "It's true that Junko and Mukuro were able to trick us into believing they were normal girls for two years but I personally believe that Taka is alright." She turned her gaze to Hiro who still looked shell shocked. "Though it would be smart to keep an eye on him just in case. We don't really know how all this works." 

Mondo shook himself out of his stupor. There's no way Taka's been...consumed or corrupted or whatever the fuck despair does to you. He's way too tough for that. He took a deep breath and gave the detective his full attention. "Ok wait...where are you going with this?"

Kyoko glanced down at the tablet in Makoto's hands before speaking. "Putting it simply. With this new information, I'm concerned the others may have been affected by the despair. Not Chihiro but...Sayaka...Sakura as well...and I'm weary of Hifumi's emotional state when his 'mistress' struck him down." She raised her head to address her classmates, all showing a variation of the same emotions.

"It's like I said. I truly believe Kiyotaka overcame despair. I think that's actually what manifested 'Kiyondo'. Then there's Chihiro, who was prepared to live more openly and honestly. But the others..."

Silence hung over them once again. The only one Mondo knew about was the popstar. According to what was said during the trial, she was desperate enough to try and kill Leon. But was that really enough?

"T-there's gotta be some way to check that right?? On those lil tablets on their pods? Surely the people who set this whole thing up would have a way of monitoring the despair levels right? ... _Right?_ " Hina frantically looked between her classmates.

"Potentially, though it seems choosing Kiyotaka first was yet another arbitrary instance of luck." Byakuya side eyed Makoto as he spoke. 

Makoto straightened his back, face determined, eyes scanning over his classmates. "They'll be ok." he stated, his voice filled with more certainty than the biker was used to hearing from the lucky student. The heir huffed, looking down at Makoto. "And what evidence are you basing that on?" his snide remark was met with Makoto's dead-serious eyes.

"I don't need evidence to believe in the people I care about. Thats how belief works." 

A flash of something appeared in Byakuya's eyes but it was gone before you could decipher what it was. He wordlessly conceeded, turning his head away from the other boy. 

That Makoto really had a power over some people...He watched the lucky students twisted lips turn into a smile.

"If Taka is ok. The others will be too."

Mondo eyed Makoto as everyone moved to go back to the bedroom. This skinny little weirdo really was something else. How could someone who weighed sixty pounds soaking wet be this sure of anything. Especially something he has no control over.

Still, it was inspiring in a strange way. The determination in his eyes reminded him of Chihiro in that last conversation they had together. 

No one as strong as that would fall to despair either.

\---

On the way back to the bedroom, no one spoke. No one really walked next to another or tried to retain some level of closeness. They just walked, all stuck in their own heads. Rounding the corner, the one leading the pack Leon, stopped dead in his tracks, immediately backing up, holding an arm out for anyone who was behind him to stop as well. Most did so, with the exception of Hiro who just ran right into Leon's back. 

"Huh? What is it Leon-" 

"Shh." Leon hissed, silencing the clairvoyant, taking a cautious step back, glancing behind him on either side, setting his eyes on the bathroom they had just passed. 

"In there." Leon whispered urgently, turning to his classmates and glancing over his shoulder again, this time down the hallway.

"What's wrong-" Hina started but Leon raised a finger to his lips, urging them all to back up and enter the bathroom doorway. 

"In a second, just move." His hiss was as loud as he dared to make it. Mondo grabbed one of the detective duo in each arm and swiftly moved them around the corner since no one was moving fast enough for his liking. Something he learned from being in a gang. If someone tells you to duck, hide, or shut up in a moment like this? You do it without question. 

When they were all concealed by the wall between the hallway and the secondary entrance to the bathroom. That's when they heard it. Mondo immediately recognised it as the same whirring from before. He gave Makoto and Hina a knowing look, Hiro wasnt in a position to be thinking at the present moment, huddled up in the furthest corner.

The whirring grew closer, louder, clunking as it reached the corner. The whirring lowered an octave, making a sound like a claw machine as you moved it from side to side, then the regular whirring began again, quickly approaching their location.

He heard Makoto hold his breath beside him. He still had an arm around him and Kyoko, keeping them out of sight. Call it his brother instinct.

As it passed the open doorway, They caught a glimpse of it as its shadow moved across their hiding spot. Mondo only saw it from the back, but it was huge. The same black and white pattern painted onto a robot that must have been seven feet tall, its thick metal body folded up where legs should go and instead had four massive wheels. It didn't notice them, and kept moving down the hall where they had came from. No one moved or spoke until it turned down another corner.

Mondo released his hold on the two in his arms, ignoring the lucky student smiling up at him. 

"Ok, so...I take it that was what you were talking about before Mondo." Leon said slowly, face visibly paler than usual. The biker nodded, his knees cracking a little as he stood. "Yep. Sure seems like it."

"What is it? What's it doing?" Hina was still whispering even though they were pretty certain it was gone. Mondo shrugged but It was Kyoko who spoke, standing and immediately making her way back into the hallway. 

"We should get back to Taka and Celeste." was all she said before she practically booked it down the hall. Mondo felt himself move faster than usual when he realised that thing came from the same direction as the bedroom, just one more corner away.

Mondo came skidding to a halt outside the bedroom door, which was now wide open thanks to Kyoko and Hina, who had outrun everyone. Taka and Celeste were standing right there, both looking a little shaken and paler than usual, but they were ok. He made eye contact with Taka for just a second until his attention was grabbed by Hina storming over to him. "Taka why are you up!? You're supposed to be- Wait what's that?" She pointed at the box in Takas hands that she and Mondo had only just noticed. 

Taka spoke right as everyone started to file in. "Well when that massive thing appeared at the door I felt rather obligated to put myself between it and Celeste." He almost looked offended that she thought he would do anything else but the look quickly faded as he dropped his gaze to the white box in his hands. "Also I have no idea."

"That's all it did. Stood at the door and gave us that." Celeste had a flat palm over her chest, trying to calm her heartbeat now the supposed threat had left.

It was a white plastic box with a white lid clipped on top. It wasn't huge but it was big enough that Taka was using both hands to hold it. Judging by the way he was holing it, it seemed pretty light.

Leon strolled up, giving Celeste a look which she returned with a single elegant nod and pointed to the box. "So are ya gonna open it or what?"

Taka opened his mouth to speak but closed it, and decided to just open the box. He slid one arm underneath and used his other hand to lift up the side closest to him, peering into the box. Leon stood on his toes to peek over his shouder. "Oh" The redhead said. "Kinda disappointing honestly but cool for you." He put a firm hand on Taka's shoudler and backed up.

Taka let the lid fall next to his legs and reached into the box, pulling out his red armband. 

"It's...my clothes. That giant robot dropped off my clothes." Taka stared between his armbands and the rest of his belongings in the box. 

"Wait that thing is just a robot maid or some shit? It really didn't do anything else?" Mondo scratched his head as Makoto walked passed him, also peering into the box. Locking his eyes onto Taka's wristwatch, now back in it's original condition.

That watch being broken had been integral to their investigation into Taka's death and now it's just... been repaired. But it didn't look brand new. The band was in good condition but clearly old and there were tiny scratches around the edge of the watch face, as happens when you own a wristwatch for a long time. Taka was also looking at the watch curiously, swapping the armband out for it. He put the box down and fastened the watch onto his left wrist. "It's on." He stated simply. "I wonder if it's the right time."

Makoto shrugged "There's no way to check, I haven't seen any clocks in here."

Kyoko was crouched down in front of the box, searching around in Taka's things. "If this is the same process they go through every time, we can assume it's correct." She stood up and glanced at the watch. "Two pm? Seems later than that." 

"I guess we've only been here for a few hours." Hina took the opportunity where Taka had empty hands to give him a quick hug, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling away and pressing a quick peck to his cheek. He flushed at the gesture, too stunned at the sudden affection to return the hug before it ended. He smiled at her nonetheless and Mondo felt something swelling in his chest.

"What is that outfit anyway?" Leon pointed a finger to the brown uniform Taka woke up in. Makoto chimed in. "It's Hope Peaks Uniform right?" 

Taka looked a little surprised. "It is! How did you know? Do you remember?"

Makoto shook his head, reaching into his inside jacket pocket, pulling out the photos. "We have these. They're photos of all of us at school." He handed them to the moral compass and he took them, looking through them with a fond smile. "Oh, these are lovely. I don't think I've seen them before."

The three blackened were also peering at the photos, Mondo snatching the one of him, Leon and Chihiro. Leon gawked at the photo. "Damn dude you look fucking jacked there, what happened?" earning him a side eye from the biker. 

"You lookin for a black eye Kuwata?"

"I dunno, are you sure you can even hurt me with those twig arms?"

As quickly as Mondo lunged for him, Leon leaped backwards, Celeste and Taka needing to swiftly dodge them both.

Taka threw a stern glare at the two as Leon deftly leaped over a bed to avoid Mondos attacks. "Would you both stop rough-housing around the sleeping area?"

Leon was momentarily distracted, gesturing at the moral compass "Wow did anyone else get Deja vu from that- AH!" Taking the chance, Mondo grabbed Leon, putting him in a headlock. The baseball star scrambling to get out of it.

"Honestly something's always felt weirdly right about Taka telling people off and ordering us around. You'd think more of us woulda had a problem with it initially." Hina smiled at the back of the moral compasses head from where he stood ordering Mondo to release their classmate. The biker just gave him a deadpan expression, keeping his hold like a dog who refused to hand over its toy.

Byakuya gave an exhausted groan, looking out into the hallway. "If you're all done pointlessly trying to reminisce, we should return to trying to discover whatever this hint is." 

Kyoko folded her hands behind her back with a single nod. "That's true, however I don't think it will do us any good just aimlessly strolling around the school. We should sort ourselves into pairs and assign specific areas to search thoroughly for anything unusual that stands out."

While the two of them were talking, Taka handed the photos back to Makoto. "Well if you girls don't mind, I might just change into these. They're more comfortable than the uniform." He pointed down to his neatly folded and pressed clothes. All three girls gave various signs of approval. 

"Go ahead, Syo isn't here so you're safe from her leering. Not that she has eyes for anyone but Byakuya." Hina waved her hand and Taka nodded, picking up the box and taking it over to the bed he keeps waking up in. A sigh came from the heir.

Taka's face contorted in confusion as the clairvoyant gave a wide birth, moving around the moral compass to get to his bed, smiling nervously. Taka shook it off and started changing. Leon chuckling something unintelligible and the sound of him being struck by Mondo stood out in the room. 

Not long after, Makoto turned his head to an odd sliding sound. Like a window opening only heavier, followed by a loud wolf whistle. He flinched when he saw Monokuma standing on the bed beside Taka, face pink, steam rising from its ears. Its paws were cupped together on the side of its face as it spoke.

" _Woof_ , take it off baby. Go _Sloooweerr_." It swayed from side to side, staring at the moral compass.

Taka was already wearing his white pants, though the front wasn't done up and was only half into his shirt. His eye twitching at Monokuma, he slowly turned his body away from the bear to slip his arm into the other sleeve. 

Hina piped up from next to Makoto. "Monokuma get your two-toned ass outta here!"

The bear just kept leering, putting its paws to its face. "I couldn't help myself! Some of you kids are real lookers!" it chuckled menacingly. Makoto got the impression it just liked to make them feel unsafe in any way it could.

Hina let out a groan "Ugh this is the worst. It's an even bigger pervert than Junko." she muttered, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh also, I came to check in on how you kids were setting in, if you needed anything, had any questions..." It chuckled again, eyes on Taka. "If you want extra hints, I want you kids to know I accept 'special favors' for higher grades. Puhuhu!" 

Suddenly loud footsteps came from off to the side and without warning, Mondo flew into their line of sight and punted Monokuma off the bed, sending him flying into the ceiling and then crashing to the ground. 

Makoto and Hina both yelped in shock, the two of them being the closest besides from Taka, who just followed the bears body wide-eyed.

Mondos shoulders were heaving as he breathed heavily. He's been holding that one in for a while. Hiro cried out from his chosen bed. 

"Dude what are you doing?! What if he blows up or impales you or something?" He wailed, hands gripping his hair. 

Monokuma shifted on the ground, joints creaking as it stood back up, face red. "Well you don't need to worry about that." It sounded genuinely irritated by that statement, waving its arm that looked like it had popped out of its socket and was now loosely hanging by its side. "This area isn't decked out like the school is. I can't actually just nuke you when you piss me off." It turned its head to Mondo. "... But I can do this."

Its red eye glowed and nothing happned for a few seconds. Until eventually, they all heard that mechanical whirring traveling back up the hallways. But it sounded faster, the clicking coming more frequently.

Makoto whipped around right as the massive form of the robot they had hid from earlier was back at the door, so large it couldn't even get through the door. 

"Believe me when I say it does a lot more than just collect laundry and scan for intruders!" Monokuma chirped happily. "So keep that in mind before you decide to bully me again!"

Makoto heard that sliding noise again and while he was distracted by the robot, Monokuma disappeared. After a few more seconds of looming over them intimidatingly. The massive robot slowly backed up, and rolled away, back in the direction it came. 

"How is it even more bonkers down here than it was in the school?" Leon scratched his head, still on the floor where Mondo left him. 

Taka cleared his throat as he finished doing up his jacket, eyeing Mondo who was glaring around the room incase Monokuma was still hiding somewhere. "I'm done now Mondo it's fine." His expression brightened. "Nonetheless that was rather chivalrous of you." He beamed at the biker who turned his head to conceal the pink dusting his cheeks. "I just really hate that fucking bear." He muttered breathlessly. 

Taka sat down on his bed, slipping a foot into one of his long boots. "Oh I can relate, it's an absolutely detestable creature. No need to explain yourself." He said simply as he started tightening the laces. Mondo scratched his neck, uttering something quietly, glancing at Taka as he slipped his foot into his other boot, pulling it up to his knee.

Hina ended up walking over and sitting beside Taka. "You are ok aren't you? Not gonna faint and scare the bajeezus out of us again?" She gently bumped his shoulder with hers and he smiled at her sympathetically. 

"I do feel much better than the first time I woke up, I'm sorry for upsetting you." He looked back at her briefly taking his attention away from his laces. 

"Are you _one-hundred_ percent sure dude? You feel normal?" Leon raised an eyebrow, sitting on the edge of the foot of his bed, that was in line with Taka's. The moral compass looked at him curiously at the strangley specific question.

"I... feel more concious and less light headed? My head still hurts a little bit other than that..." 

Hina made an excited noise, dipping her hand into her jacket pocket and pulling out the box of ibuprofen from earlier and handing it to Taka. 

"You should probably eat something before you take one. I for one, will happily join you for some food. Who wants to eat alone." She tried very hard not to sound overly eager to go eat. Taka took the box gratefully. 

"Oh, thank you. But uh." He paused looking around the room at his classmates. "...I can't help but feel like I'm missing something." His eyes fell back on the red head as he spoke.

"It's just, you seem kinda different? Not as intense? We weren't sure if it was because of the whole dying thing, having your memories back or if it was... uh... _something else_." 

Taka tilted his head at the former baseballer. "What do you mean?"

"Our attention has been brought to the possibility you might be consumed with despair and are simply tricking us like Junko was." Kyoko stated matter-of-factly.

Everyone in the room was stuck in a stunned silence.

" _Oh!"_ Taka exclaimed, breaking the silence.

He finished with his boots, slipping his red armband on back where it belonged. "I don't know how to prove it but I will do everything in my power to win back your trust!" He stood up suddenly, putting a spirited fist in front of him.

Makoto raised his hands a little frantically. "That's- really not necessary Taka, we know you're you. It's just hard not to second guess ourselves lately given all the surprises we've been getting." The lucky student sighed, smiling up at the moral compass. "When we work out a way to get our memories back this'll be easier I think."

Celeste piped up, looking between Taka and the rest of her class. "Perhaps Kiyotaka could talk us through some of our time together. He briefly mentioned something from our past earlier and although I didn't remember it, it felt like I was being reminded of a distant memory."

Kyoko brought a hand to her chin. "That's a good idea if you feel capable Taka. It's a frustrating feeling knowing your subconscious is fighting against your own brain." She twisted her lips, looking off to the side with her fingers curled against her jaw. "I feel like I know less than what I truly know. Like there's a dam blocking not only memories but knowledge as well."

Taka sighed, nodded slowly. "I wouldn't know where to start, but I think i know what you mean Kyoko."

His face twitched a little and he brought a hand to his head, making the decision to sit back down, prompted by Hina tugging on his jacket sleeve. "It's just that we all did quite a bit of growing and learning in our first two years at Hopes Peak. Growing and learning that was effectively erased and made for some confused mindsets when we were thrown into the killing game."

He turned to the biker, smiling brightly at him. "For example. I was under the impression I never had any close friends before you Mondo, and in a way that was true...when I was _fifteen_." He nodded his head to add emphasis to his words, looking across the class as he spoke like the perfect public speaker he is. "When our memories were erased I reverted back to how I was in our first year." He paused to glance around the room at his classmates. " _We all did_."

He sat up straight, putting his hands on his knees. "But in truth, I had all of you and the others. Making some of my past thoughts a confusing mess."

Kyoko's eyes widened just a little. "That certainly explains a few things. Chihiro for example." She turned her gaze to Taka once again. "Is it possible Chihiro is transgender but simply didn't remember coming to that conclusion during the past couple of years?" 

Taka put a fist to his chin. "Uh... not quite? I think?..." He suddenly looked a little embarrassed. "I admit I'm not the best person to talk to about this type of thing. I'm ashamed to say my knowledge on the topic is severely lacking. It's better we wait until Chihiro is awake to explain it." He bowed his head apologetically from his seat.

Kyoko nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer. Hiro was the next to chime in.

"Ok I gotta know...What the fuck was up with the Kiyondo thing? Do you remember? Were you and Mondo like blood brothers back in the day? Did you join his gang? I literally need to know or I'm gonna implode."

Taka chuckled heartily, putting a hand to his chest. Mondo was quietly curious as well but didn't make any outward signs that was the case. 

"No nothing quite that intense, although I had met his gang on quite a few occasions." 

Mondo raised an eyebrow "Wait fo'real? Those idiots didn't say anything shitty to you did they?" 

Taka shrugged. "Well at first they were a little standoffish. Similarly to you were at first. But they gradually softened up. Again, same as you."

Mondo felt his face heat up, averting his eyes while Taka continued to answer Hiros question.

"But I suppose we were very close, though it didn't start like that. During the beginning of our first year we argued constantly." He twisted his lips at the memory. "Equal parts my own fault as it was yours in most cases." He looked to Mondo at the end of his statement.

Leon waved his hand. "You don't have to be modest Taka, you can tell us what a spaz Mondo was, we'd believe you." 

Mondo threw the now empty plastic cup on the side table at Leons head, making a small, hollow thunk noise on impact. 

Casting a hint of a disapproving stare at the biker, he kept speaking. " _But_ once you and I stopped butting heads about half way through our first year, it was sort of a bench mark for everyone else becoming closer as well. I think they actually bonded by making jokes about how strange it was that we had bonded."

"That honestly sounds about right." Leon smirked, holding the spot on his head the cup hit, even though it didn't actually hurt.

Hiro shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "That was it? You two were just super close best buds?"

Taka nodded with a smile. "Truthfully you're all very dear to me and I think the rollercoaster of emotions I was feeling in that last cycle was representative of that. Something at the back of my mind telling me something was very wrong but I simply couldn't figure out what."

A whimper came from the clairvoyant as suddenly he was behind the moral compass, pulling him backwards into a hug, wrapping his arms around him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. "Ah dude! I'm sorry for doubting you! I'll pray to every deity so I can remember our friendship!" He rubbed his cheek up and down against the side of Takas face. The moral compass patted his arm as comfortingly as he could manage, Hina repeatedly slapping the clairvoyants arm and back to get him to let go, chastising him as he wailed.

"Even the sisters?" Kyokos voice succeeded at once again, causing a shift in the rooms aura. Taka took a deep breath.

"Mukuro yes. She was a model student and she and I actually got along rather well." He stopped, frowning. "But then again Junko always seemed close with Hina and Sayaka so I truly don't know how much of that friendship was genuine."

Kyoko considered his words, the cogs turning in her brain.

"So you're not sure if we can trust her? Mukuro."

Before Taka could answer, a sing-song voice echoed over the room. They whipped their heads around to see Syo, leaning against the doorframe, waving something in her hand, her maniacal grin as unsetteling as ever.

"Hey there dipshits! You'll _never_ guess what I found!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, Syo finally came back. I wonder where she's been?


	6. The hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get a look into what to expect from the trial.
> 
> Hina finally gets to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I was on holiday! But now I'm back~
> 
> This chapter feels shorter and it's kinda filler-y but I wanted to get some drama started up in here 👀 and next chapters probably gonna be long as shit unless I cut it into two again.

A sing-song tune echoed across the room, 

Everyone whipped their heads around to see Syo, standing there grinning wildly, waving something in her hand. Makoto couldn't tell what it was from a distance. Before Makoto could open his mouth to question, Kyoko was already closing the gap between the group and Syo. Having a bit more time to look at it, she appeared to be holding a a folded piece of carboard or a card of some sort.

Kyoko held out her hand for the card and Syo flicked her hand holding the card back behind her, out of the detectives reach, raising her other hand to wag her finger at Kyoko. 

" _Uh uh uh.._." She clicked her tongue at the detective disapprovingly. "I didn't find this for _you_." The killers pupils widened as she gazed over the other girls shoulder towards Byakuya, who was already approaching, an exhausted grimace on his face. Stopping beside Kyoko wordlessly, he held out his hand and Syo eagerly handed over what she had found. The heir looked down his nose at her.

"This had better be worth you making such a show out of it." 

The serial killer giggled maniacally. "If it's not, feel free to punish me." 

Ignoring her and opening the card, Makoto noted he actually held it out front of both himself and Kyoko so she could see it. The two studied the card as the other classmates gradually trickled over. 

Makoto sidled up next to Byakuya and peered at what was now obviously what looked like one of those cute pop-up birthday cards. Except instead of a cake or a pile of presents unfolding and standing up on the card, it depicted three grinning monokumas. Two holding hands and the third standing on their arms with its hands in the air like a cheerleader. Makoto stared blankly at the card as Kyoko and Byakuya rotated it, searching for more information.

Makoto turned to Syo who was swaying with a disturbing expression, staring at Byakuya, the expression instantly melting away once Makoto tried to get her attention. She directed a cold stare at the lucky student although the smile never left her face.

"Uh Syo... Where did you find this?" he gestured to the card and the killer shrugged, holding her hands up and drawing circles in the air with her pointed fingers.

"Well while I was running around I came across that big robot thing, and it had that card tucked in its base so I plucked it off and came back here."

"You touched that thing!?" Hiro paled at Syo and she cackled. 

"Of course you pansies are scared of it. The thing is too huge to even turn around! You could totally just run passed it ya' morons." She held her stomach as she laughed, throwing her head back.

Makoto put a hand to his chin. If that was attached to the robot, is it possible this is the hint we were looking for?

Not looking up from the clue, Kyoko addressed the killer. "It would be wise not to underestimate anything here. Its likely we haven't been shown it's true potential."

Syo just shrugged. "I'm here for a good time not a long time." 

Her gaze fell on Byakuya yet again. "Although if I died, I couldn't protect my pretty little prince so I guess you've convinced me. I'll be more careful."

Makoto was a little started by how easy that was but quickly shook it off and returned his attention to Kyoko. Right at that moment, she tugged on a small tab behind the top Monokuma and a secondary pop-up folded out above its head, so it looked like it was holding a sign. 

**"Get Ready For Team Building Exercises!"**

"Team building exercises? Sounds _exhausting_." Byakuya glared down at the card, relinquishing it to Kyoko. "Although I'm certain it's not as simple as that." He crossed his arms and side eyed Makoto as he approached to get a closer look at the card.

"Ugh you mean like that lame shit your middle school teachers always made you do?" Mondo groaned and Hina grinned excitidly "They're so fun! like using chopsticks to pick up those slippery little beads and move them to a new bowl. But it was better when we played with candy!" 

Leon scratched the back of his head. "Maybe? but y'know with like a murder twist or something. Can't imagine getting killed by bendy straws and popsicle sticks." 

"Are there any more clues on it?" The lucky student titled his head and gently flicked back a bit of folded card for any more pull-out tabs. It didn't look like there were any more but Kyoko was still examining it intently.

There was more depicted on the card. there were more Monokumas in the background simply drawn on the card itself. Some were building a tower out of craft materials and another was pushing a blindfolded Monokuma off to the side. The three Monokumas in the middle were standing in a circle made from two skipping ropes on the ground. Since Mondo mentioned it, they did remind Makoto of those silly exercises teachers would get the class to do at the beginning of term and force you to partner with someone you don't know to make friends.

Makoto pointed out his observations and there was a surprised noise that came from the onlooking group. 

Makoto looked up to see Taka looking a little startled, not staring at anything in particular but staring ahead quizzically at the card. 

"Are you alright Taka?" Makoto didn't mean to look as concerned as he did, but given the past few hours he couldn't help but feel strangely protective of the moral compass. A feeling he knew was mutual given the heads of his classmates instantly snapping to Taka.

Taka quickly held his hands up in an attempt to reassure them. "Y-yes! I'm fine! Uh... May I look at that?" he pointed to the card and instead of handing it to him, Kyoko walked up to him and held it in front of him, eyes darting between the card and Taka's face attentively. 

It was a little intimidating watching how closely Kyoko watched Taka. Makoto supposed it was because she knew that he knew things she had absolutely no way of knowing but instead of pressing for information, she just eagerly waited for him to offer it up himself. Probably because she was wary about making him faint again.

The moral compass bowed down slightly to get a closer look and after a bit, he pursed his lips.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. All of a sudden Taka looked... embarrassed? Maybe that's not the right word but he definitely looked uncomfortable. 

"Well?" Kyoko was scanning her eyes over Taka then moving them back to the clue, like she was trying to spot the answer before Taka said it. 

He slowly stood up straight and pushed his shoulders back in an almost awkward fashion, raising a fist to his mouth and clearing his throat. 

"I-... _uh_." a nervous blush rose to his face, lightly dusting his cheeks until he finally met Kyoko's eyes. "Those are the team building exercises I got you all do to in our first week at Hopes Peak." He straightened his uniform, his usual confident persona returning. "They aren't particularly creative I just... looked up activities to do in groups to use as bonding exercises during homeroom but..." He nodded down to the card. "They're all on there. All three." 

Makoto felt that same churning feeling rising in his stomach. His nerves on edge at the thought of Monokuma shoving yet another thing in their faces of the past they don't remember. Kyoko on the otherhand looked intruiged, her eyes lighting up at the new information. 

"Another interesting coincidence. The hint for the trial is information only Taka knows. Almost seems intentional." Byakuya spoke curtly. Eyeing Taka almost suspiciously, but Makoto figured that was just his resting expression. The heir had about three facial expressions he made at any given time.

"I doubt that part is important. It's more likely it's a subtle jab at us. Making fun of the fact Monokuma knows things about us that we can't remember." Kyoko folded the card back up and let her hand drop to her side, satisfied with what she'd discovered so far. "Tormenting us emotionally still appears to be their main goal." 

With that, a silence fell over all of them. Makoto couldn't help but let his mind wander to what Monokuma said when he offered them the choice to do the trials. That if they fail, they go right back into the cycles. Memories wiped, fresh slates to be mangled over and over again. 

But there was nothing they could do about it now. They found the hint so at least they sort of knew what to expect. Now all there was to do was to wait until tomorrow.

Makoto lifted his head to Hina tapping her foot. "Gee how long have we been down here for again? Must have been a few hours at least. I'm more than happy to go cook something for everyone if people are feeling hungry." Hina did her best to sound like she didn't desperately want food. Trying to make it sound like someone elses idea. No one brought attention to it. 

"I could eat. Apparently I've eaten one meal in like a month after all." Leon shoved a hand in his pocket, scratching his ear with the other. Makoto watched for Mondo and Celeste's reactions, they wordlessly agreed.

"How 'bout you buddy?" Hiro threw and arm over Taka's shoulders and the moral compass blinked. "I don't feel hungry but I should probably eat anyway. I... Haven't for a little while either..." He glanced to his side for half a second, too quick for Makoto to see who he was looking at. 

Hina leapt forward energetically. 

"You need food to eat with those painkillers! I haven't forgotten, you can't pretend you're not still in pain, I'm onto you _tough guy_." She glared at him and Taka instantly conceeded, raising his hands in surrender. "Yes of course. But allow me to help at least. I'd like something to focus on if you don't mind."

Hina considered it for a few moments, eyebrows knitted together, eyeing him skeptically. "Hmm... Ok fine. You can be my sous chef." She grinned, poking her own cheeks, accentuating her smile. "Alright lets go I'm starving." 

Taka clicked the heels of his heavy boots together, straightening his form like a good soldier and followed behind Hina to the cafeteria. Everyone else decided there was no better place to be amd filed out after them. Although in the hallway, Byakuya peeled off down the other hallways towards the archives, dutifully followed by Syo happily skipping behind him.

Surprisingly, Kyoko stayed beside Makoto and went with the rest to the cafeteria. Not that he minded. He preferred knowing where she was instead of her disappearing for hours on end. But then again Kyoko probably knew it wasn't the best idea to go exploring when there's unknown dangers hiding in these halls. Noticing him staring, she met his eyes and stared back, giving him a subtle questioning look. Makoto just smiled at her and to his surprise, she smiled back. Small but better than nothing.

Entering the cafeteria for the first time, it looked like the one upstairs but larger. Metal picnic tables lined up across the room as well as some simple booths along the side of the room. Mondo, Leon and Hiro situated themselves at one table and Kyoko and Celeste sat at another beside them. Makoto felt bad for not helping Hina and Taka but he wasn't sure how much help he would be. 

Glancing along the far side of the room, there was a glass covered buffet station in front of where the kitchen was. He tried to look for any signs of use but everything was pristine. He supposed he should calm down, sit, try to relax. Even Kyoko was taking a break from investigating. But he couldn't settle down. He wasn't sure if he would even be able to keep food down given how nauseous he felt. 

Taking a deep breath, making his best attempt to calm himself. He moved back to the tables. He hesitated to sit down when Celeste giggled quietly, sitting across from Kyoko. 

_Had...Kyoko said something funny? Or was Celeste just doing her creepy giggle thing?_

When he got to the table Kyoko was smiling softly at the gambler. As soon as he sat down, the smile faded, but didn't disappear as she turned her attention to him. 

"Anything interesting?" She spoke rather bluntly, obviously noticing him peering around just now. He just shook his head, letting his hand rest on the table. "Not really. Nothing looks like it's been touched...like... _ever_."

Kyoko nodded thoughtfully. "It must be frequently cleaned otherwise it would be covered in dust."

Makoto blinked in surprise. He hadn't thought of that. He wondered if there were cleaning robots that hung around.

"You don't suppose that giant contraption lurks around with a feather-duster?" Celeste put a delicate finger to her bottom lip, tapping it thoughtfully. 

"Apparently it does laundry, I suppose it could clean as well." Kyoko remarked and Celeste giggled again. 

Makoto was momentarily distracted by the exchange in front of him when Mondo got up and stalked behind the buffet station into the kitchen. 

Makoto wondered how everyone was doing. He figured he wouldn't have to wait long until Taka took the initiative and gathered everyone together to discuss their thoughts and feelings on their current situation like he would every morning a few weeks ago during their last cycle. Though It was understandable if it took him a while to get back into his old ways. 

Kyoko and Celeste certainly seemed in good spirits. Hiro still seemed a little nervous but he was chipper enough at the mention of food. Leon looked... _tired_. Makoto hadn't noticed until now but his face had started developing that first stage of dark undereyes. Odd since he's been taking every moment of free time to nap.

He spent a few minutes sitting there fidgeting before excusing himself to walk into the ktichen. He felt anxious not doing anything. Even if he was just handing Hina utensils, it felt better than sitting doing nothing.

Rounding the corner, he flinched when Hina suddenly addressed him. 

" **MAKOTO!** You like grilled cheese sandwiches right? Tell Taka how incredible they are!"

"I seriously cannot believe you've never had one." Mondo was leaning over one of the metal kitchen counters watching Taka slice bread.

"My father's lactose intolerant and I would never cook anything he couldn't eat." Taka stated matter-of-factly despite Hina and Mondo looking at him like he had three heads.

"But you _never_ made one for yourself?! _AS A TREAT?!"_ Hina grasped the air, her mournful eyes on the moral compass.

"Rice and noodles are more cost effective than bread... I'm sorry are you actually upset?" Taka looked at the swimmer, his concern for her steadily growing.

"I'm just sad for you, is all." 

Makoto couldnt tell if she was being dramatic for a joke or not. He smiled and moved over to Hina who determinedly went back to furiously cutting cheese.

"Im gonna give you a whole new experience just you wait."

Taka chuckled "Im looking forward to it!"

  
"Do you need any help? I could grill them for you if you want Hina." Makoto moved Hinas haphazard piles of ham and tomato and moved them to the side so she had more room for cheese. She shrugged. "I mean there's not much to do but you could go take orders for me? There's one of those magnet notepads on the fridge." 

Makoto's eyes lit up, clearly delighted to help in any way. "Alright! I'll be back soon."

Makoto grabbed the notepad and the little pen attached to it and left the kitchen. Hina considered giving Mondo a task as well, but a part of her didn't want to interrupt Mondo's attempts at talking to Taka. 

She felt for him, she really did. But that didn't stop it from being painful to listen to him.

Not that she wasn't going to take the opportunity to eavesdrop.

"Hey... uh...so Taka... you're feeling better right?" Mondo said, struggling to hide his uneasiness. Hina heard shifting behind her and the same repetitive sound of a bread knife sawing through bread. 

"I am, I promise. I'll tell you if I'm not." Taka replied, same confident tone but volume way down from what she was used to.

What Taka said earlier made a lot of sense though. The more she thought about it. Everyone did act kinda... goofy in a weird way. Almost stereotypical. Was that whatever happened in the reset chamber just making them act how they thought they were supposed to? Reverting them back to dorky first years trying to impress their classmates or just desperately triyng to fit in. 

She frowned. She wondered if Sakura was any different. She immediately shook the thought away. Sakura would be immune to highschool social nonsense. She's probably known exactly who she is since she was a kid. 

Hina felt a tremor in her fingers. It made her so nervous. Thinking about how Sakura was right there. Just out of her reach. It wasn't long ago Hina was ready to get everyone killed if it meant she didn't have to live without her. It all feels so trivial now. 

_I'm gonna get you back soon and when I do... I'm not gonna waste any more time pretending you aren't the most important thing to me._

Hina snapped herself out of her thoughts when Taka placed the board of sliced bread next to her with the rest of the ingredients. 

"Alright but... you're sure? Even with your bonding stuff being the trial?" Hina could hear Mondo tapping his fingers on the metal as he spoke. 

Taka sighed from beside her. "Well I can't say I'm _happy_ about that but at least we know what to expect."

Mondo scratched his head hard enough to hear. "Right, right.... y'know I didn't mean what I said when I said they were lame, I'm sure yours were... fun..."

Hina struggled to stifle her laughter. She shoved her face into her elbow and coughed. Waving off Taka when he gave her a mildly concerned look.

He returned his attention to Mondo with a small smile. "Oh _no,_ almost everyone hated them. Besides from Hina, Sayaka and Hiro. Though I think Hiro just liked not doing school work. But I think Kyoko enjoyed the puzzle solving aspects."

Hina threw a smile over her shoulder "They're super fun. But a tip for next time would be to add more candy related puzzles." Hina shrugged with a grin and Taka frowned disapprovingly. "I dont think it's helpful to encourage over-eating junk. Besides, what use is stimulating teamwork if they're only motivated by an edible reward." 

Hina booped his nose. "Candy isn't junk its sugary goodness." she giggled at Taka going wide eyed like a confused cat. "And sometimes people work better when they're working for a mutual goal. Even if that goal is food."

Taka put his fist to his chin, looking at Hina intensely. "You make a fair point. I overlooked that. I suppose I just don't relate to being food driven."

"It's a simple but sweet existence." Hina sighed dreamily at the block of cheese. She glanced back at Mondo who was pouting at his reflection in the counter surface. Hina bit back a grin. She sorta hijacked his awkward attempts at casually. conversing.

Hina smiled to herself. "I bet Mondo sucked at the exercises. He just messed around didn't he?" Hina giggled at Mondos startled, defensive noises and Taka rolled back his shoulders, smiling comfortingly back at Mondo. "You didn't mess around any more than Leon or Junko..." He frowned for a moment but quickly covered it with a smile. "You were at least cooperative in the competitive sense."

Hina laughed when she noticed Mondos cheeks turning red. Ignoring him glowering at her. "That makes sense! Gotta try and be better at useless things huh? Just guy things I guess." 

"I respect the determination behind competitive souls! Striving for greatness at every opportunity is an admirable trait!" The moral compass threw a wide grin back at the biker. "We may not have gotten along at the beginning but at the very least I always commended your persistence!"

That was it for Mondos natural complexion. He turned his head to hide everything from ear to ear going red.

Taka went back to lining up slices of bread, a wide, oblivious smile on his face. "Besides! A little good natured competition is positive! In my experience, it forms great relationships." 

_God Taka stop, he's already dead._

"I needa take a piss." Mondo muttered, running a firm hand over his face and stalked out of the room.

"Must you say it in such a vulgar way?" Taka called back and Mondo just waved him off before he disappeared around the corner. Hina giggled into her elbow, near breathless by the point she felt it was okay to laugh out loud. As consequence, she was faced with Taka's disapproval once again. 

"Oh don't look at me like that. It's not _my_ fault he's so easy to tease." 

_Oops. Should I have said that?_

Hina glanced up at Taka as he wordlessly returned to his task. An uncharacteristically sullen look suddenly took over his face.

Hina frowned, eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"...You good Taka?"

He nodded and then paused, glancing behind him at the entrance to the kitchen. Hina followed his eyes. There was no one there. She moved her gaze back to Taka as he spoke. Voice clear and unshaken, but low.

"Well actually... No. But it's complicated and I mean no offense when I say I'd rather not talk about it." 

_Huh?_

Hina didn't know how to respond to that. Taka was the last person she expected that to come from. He's usually such an open book. So what's wrong?

But she was certain that Taka would talk about it if it was truly important so she decided not to press. 

"...Ok. I'm here to listen if that changes." She kept her voice low to match his apparent desire for secrecy.

A small smile found his features once more. 

"I appreciate that."

\---

A little later Makoto came back with grilled sandwich requests after having to go to the archives to get Byakuya and Touko's. Who had at some point came back to her senses and they all reconvened in the cafeteria.

Byakuya looked somewhat shell-shocked when faced with a grilled cheese sandwich but he didn't seem to hate it. A part of Makoto enjoyed seeing him contently eat it. Even if he used a knife and fork.  
  
Taka was openly delighted by the new experience. His complexion as a whole seemed brighter now he had eaten. Despite everything things were looking up. He didn't want to jinx anything but there was nothing wrong with being a little hopeful that they actually had a chance.

Hina ate her weight in sandwhiches and immediately went scrounging for snacks claiming she "needs something sweet to balance out the savory." and then made some argument about a "dessert stomach" when Byakuya asked how she could possibly still be hungry.

It was somewhat of a surprise to see the kitchen here was stocked the same way as the kitchen upstairs. Just piles of food, from fresh fruit and vegetables to packets and cans. Makoto couldn't understand the logic. Whoever's controlling the Monokuma's now could easily just starve them out, force them to go back upstairs to where they knew freedom was. But they're providing means for them to stay here as long as they want.

Kyoko was curious about it to. She spent lengthy amounts of time sniffing the fresh food and meticulously examining the cans and packets for signs of tampering and resealing. But she didn't find anything. There was something interesting in the kitchen though. Makoto had noticed it when he first entered. It was a machine of some kind, a big square shape like a dishwasher but the dishwasher was by the sinks on the other end of the room. More than that, there didn't appear to be any clear way to open it or use it. For whatever its use was.

They all agreed on steering clear of it for the time being.

  
Touko hesitantly approached Byakuya, holding one of the tablets from the archives under her arm. Makoto sighed. Why did he get the feeling he had ordered her to hold it and then forgot.

The heir did a slow casual double take, taking his time to recognise what she wanted. He simply said " _Oh right_." and held his hand out for the tablet.

Taking it and scrolling through, he caught everyone's attention. Makoto flinched when Kyoko suddenly appeared at his side, waiting expectantly for Byakuya to begin. Sometimes he swore she could teleport.

"I decided to look into our last cycles and there some interesting differences between our last cycle and the previous ones." He looked to Kyoko. "I'm aware you didn't get a chance to do that before we got distracted by our other discoveries."

Kyoko stared at the words on the screen and Byakuya handed it over to her. Makoto watched her eyes quickly scan over as Byakuya spoke.

"We know already that Junko used us as her practice for a successful cycle but it seems we gave her more trouble than she was expecting." He flicked his hair off his face an continued. "According to the dates, it wasnt until after our third cycle when she started sending other classes in. I suppose it was to see if the other classes were as difficult. Which _they weren't_ as Kyoko and I found."

Makoto swapped his gaze from Byakuya to Kyoko incase the other decided to start speaking. But she seemed content reading the info ahead while the rest of them simply listened to Byakuya.

"The rules were altered with every cycle. New guidlines and rules put into place to keep us all where Junko and her alleged A.I army wanted us." The heir slipped a hand into his pocket, looking down at the tablet as he went on. "It seems she went through an arduous task of trial and error with the other classes because ours wasnt offering her any new results."

"But _why?_ what's so special about us?" Hiro rubbed a clump of his hair between his fingers, rolling it together. Kyoko cut in.

"We can't be certain. It could be our long exposure to Junko and Mukuro. It could be... something else. We don't have the information." She didn't look up from the tablet and Byakuya just pushed his glasses up his nose and continued.

"The last cycle was the first time Junko herself wasn't in it. After three failed attempts she decided she needed to be in direct control."

"Is it bad that I get a sick pleasure in knowing we made things hard for her for so long?" Leon mused and Celeste shook her head. "No, me as well."

Kyoko spoke up again, lowering the tablet a bit to address her classmates, though still glancing down at it. "I'd recommend at least a few of us try to memorise this information. It seems the Monokuma take a great deal of joy in surprising us with things we've had erased. We never know if it'll be used against us."

Makoto felt a nervous shiver run up his spine. The mere thought of reading about him and his friends dying over and over made his stomach churn all over again. But he should have known Monokuma wouldn't be willing to make the trials easy or pleasant. Especially considering they dont want them to pass. 

She flicked through the info again. "On what Byakuya said... My body was found on the second floor in our first cycle. But in our last cycle the second floor wasnt open to us until after the first trial." Kyoko recalled her own death and Sayaka's like it was no big deal. Leon shifted uncomfortably and Makoto cast a quick glance to Taka as he stood up, straightening his uniform.

"I'm going to make some tea would anyone else like something?" His voice was more at the volume they were used to, interrupting Kyoko, not that she took much notice. Celeste and Hiro put in a tea request and Leon for some water. With that, Taka excused himself rather hurridly. Once he was gone, Kyoko casually picked up from where she was interupted.

"Not only that..." She lifted a hand to her chin. "I was killed first every time. It seems Junko might have thought I'd cause problems." Makoto spotted a tiny smirk on the detectives face. Seema like Leon and Celeste weren't the only ones who took joy out of Junkos stress.

"But last time she just erased an extra part of your memory instead. So you'd forget your ultimate." Makoto let out a deep breath and Kyoko nodded. "It worked. It kept me distracted and disoriented for long enough that I wasn't looking at the bigger picture until we'd already lost half of us."

Mondo grunted from his spot sittin on the table with his feet on the seat. "I'm really done with hearing about how that crazy bitch used us as her fucking test rabbits for a year."

"It's so crazy to think that we've died. Like...more than once..." Hiros eyes went wide and he shot up, leaning over Kyoko's shoudler. "Wait did _I_ get murdered?!"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes. In the second cycle you were stabbed in the back." She scrolled to that part in the document. "Touko was framed for it."

"That's probably the most believable one to be honest." Leon spoke mumbled, but not quietly enough to avoid a glare from Touko.

"Our first cycle raises some questions." Kyoko began, her eyebrows furrowing only slightly. "With the exception of me and Junko, the rest of you all died from suffocation. Mukuro as well."

"You don't suppose that's the group execution in the event of the blackened getting away with the murder?" Byakuya offered and the detective nodded. "I'd say that's correct."

Hiro's hand slowly went to hold his neck, face pale, sporting a thousand yard stare. "Junko could just...suck the air out of the trial room whenever she wanted?" He choked out, staring wide eyed and the two unaffected classmates. 

"Seems like it." Byakuya shrugged and Hiro looked like he was about to faint. Makoto could relate. He put his hands on the seat beside him to steady himself despite the fact he was sitting down.

Kyoko placed the tablet down andtucked her hair behind her ear. "Taka could give us more detailed information but given how he excused himself that may not be the best idea." 

"Yeah no, absolutely not." Hina said surpisingly sternly. "He's been conscious for like five hours, we need to give him some time." She folded her arms and Kyoko almost looked a little alarmed but compliant. It was Byakuya who scoffed.

"We don't _have_ time. The trial is tomorrow and he's the only one who can fill in the blanks. If he wants to help and not waste our time he'd do what needs to be done." 

"Why don't you back the fuck up and leave him be for a few fucking hours." Mondo would have glared a hole through the heirs head if he could. Byakuya rolled his eyes and Touko stood up.

"How d-dare you! S-show some respect!" she stammered, pointing at Mondo accusingly.

"When he learns how to I'll consider it." Mondo replied curtly and Touko looked like she would blow a blood vessel.

"Regardless." Kyoko interupted. "We can't risk causing a seizure or a coma. It's not like he can control the damage he's sustained. It'll be the same for the others when we wake them up."

" _If_ we wake them up." Leon mumbled.

Makoto turned to face the red head. "We'll do it. We can't let these trials scare us. As long as we stick together we'll be okay. They can't turn us against eachother anymore."

The room was silent for moment, Leon just blinked back at him. 

"You are inspiring in the _weirdest_ way." Leon tilted his head, narrowing his eyes im suspicion, stroking his goatee. Makoto shifted nerfously under the attention. Taka returned with the drinks and his usual aura of confidence. The flicker of anxiety that was visible before, successfully squashed.

Makoto picked up the tablet and cautiously scrolled through the information on the past cycles  
As unsetteling as it was. 

There wasn't much left to do now but wait until tomorrow.


	7. The surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste and Leon bond some more
> 
> Byakuya is mean with good intentions
> 
> And Mondo and Taka find something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup gang we really getting into it now. 
> 
> I just wanted to say a big dang thankyou to all you sweethearts for being so consistently psyched whenever I upload. it really warms my lil ol heart and makes it much easier to get motivated to write so thanks you're all precious.

  
Everybody had gone their separate ways to bide time and wait until tomorrow. Celeste admitted she wasn't sure how to be useful. To herself of course. Not out loud. 

She wasn't sure how Mondo and Leon felt but her head was a little foggy. Not to mention her skin.. _.tingled_. 

It was her mind playing tricks on her of course. Her body being over-dramatic fussing over memories that are obselete... 

She wasn't even actually killed during the execution. It was just hypnosis and a light show. 

...

No matter how hard she tried to logic her way through it. It didn't stop her jaw tightening thinking about how it felt.

She finished washing her hands and took a paper towel, gently drying her hands and disposing of the trash in a little hole on the sink counter top. She looked up and stared into her reflections eyes. 

She hadn't even noticed she had stopped using her fake accent until Kyoko pointed it out. It had truly just slipped her mind. It had become natural to her for so long. Sometimes it didn't feel like it was fake. Those were the days when she felt truly like herself. Or more so...who she _thought_ she wanted to be.

Now she wasn't sure. _Two years_ of memories, gone. Technically closer to three by this point if you count the time they spent locked in the school. Who had she become during her time at school? How had she changed? Did she turn into someone she liked or did she have regrets?

She desperately wanted to ask Taka more questions but there was no doubt every one else was feeling the same and she didn't want to be a nuisance. She especially didn't want to appear as some pathetic child going through an identity crisis.

She can last a little while longer while Taka gets his head on straight and probably a little while longer after that. She can handle herself and her own mind. She doesn't need someone elses validation on what she believes to be the truth. 

Taking a deep, calming breath through her nose and exhaling. She straightened her posture and exited the bathrooms. Immediately outside waiting in the hallway, was Leon. Hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall and whistling some nonsense tune. Once she stepped out he turned his head to her with a lazy two finger salute. 

She blinked at him slowly, expression vacant. "Are you stalking me now?" 

Leon pushed himself off the wall, one corner of his lips slightly upturned. "Don't flatter yourself pigtails, I'm not into the whole vampire thing."

She sighed, looking off to the side. "We can't all have good taste."

Leon chuckled. Celeste made an effort not to smile. Admittedly Leon was less insufferable than she originally thought during the killing game. Not that she had much of a chance to talk to him. It was more just one of those bad first impressions. _Everything_ about him repelled her. He's the complete opposite of anything she finds interesting. 

But she supposed in a way she had kind of grown to appreciate that. Not that she would say that out loud. 

The baseball star took a few steps forward. "Honestly I'm _bored_ and you're the only one who wasn't paired off, so I took a chance at you maybe wanting company?" He offered and Celeste considered her options. She honestly didn't have an immediate plan. She was only thinking about washing the sandwhich grease off her fingers. She didn't pay much attention to where everyone was going. 

She glanced down the empty halls, white lights glaring against the well-polished floors. "There isn't really a lot of activities to participate in. Unless we felt like watching Toko being scornfully ridiculed by Byakuya or Mondo struggling to form a coherent thought in Taka's presence."

"Oh you noticed that too, thank god." Leon laughed. "I was beginning to wonder if my brain was just making up drama out of sheer boredom."

Celeste sighed. "Mondo is hard to miss and easy to read. It's Taka who's intruiging me." During the cycle he was pitifully easy to read. A true example of someone wearing their heart on their sleeve. Exactly the mark that she would have targetted in her gambling days. But now it seems he seemed more reserved. She had no doubt he would tell her anything she wanted to know if she asked specific questions but still. There's more _hesitancy_ in the moral compass now. It was curious.

"Yeah...I feel so bad for the guy. We are _not_ the people he remembers going to school with." Leon scratched the back of his head. "I mean we _are_ but...you get what I mean."

Celeste simply nodded, hands folded in front of her. 

_Yes I know exactly what you mean._

In the silence, Leon stepped beside her. "Wanna go for a walk? I feel like I've been doing a lot of sitting down lately." He pointed two fingers guns at her and Celeste reconsidered her earlier positive thoughts.

"Your jokes aren't funny in the slightest. You know that right?" 

"I tell them for me, not you."

Leon offered his elbow to the gambler and she looked down at it before lifting her mildly judgmental gaze to the red head, waiting for her expectantly. 

Upon meeting eyes, Leon did a slight bow. "M'lady."

Maybe against her better judgement, Celeste looped her arm into the baseballers and they started walking down the halls. She hadn't seen any of those overhead signs to see what they were heading towards but she did prefer moving around instead of sitting and waiting for something to happen. 

"You should let you natural hair grow back. At least then you would vaguely fit the mould of someone I'd allow to be seen with me." Her grin stayed directed at the path before her. She was mostly kidding. She was pretty certain Leon knew that. He was right about their personalities clicking in an odd way. 

Her suspicion was confirmed when he scoffed, smiling and shaking his head. "Well luckily for you I may not have a choice in the matter." He said running a hand through his wild red hair. "Not unless you or anyone else has found an endless supply of bleach, toner and red hair dye." 

"Unfortunately not." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Leon grinned, side-eyeing her with mock distaste. "Don't pretend you care you she-devil. You can't wait till you can slowly convert me into a sexy vampire butler."

Celeste sighed. "No thanks, I can't be bothered potty-training you."

Leon exhaled through puckered lips, holding back a chuckle. "Goddamn, I need to get better at keeping a straight face if all our conversations are gonna devolve into insult banter."

Celeste didn't bother stopping the pleasant smile from sitting gracefully on her face. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, only the sounds of their shoes clicking on the floor, echoing down the halls. The distraction had been nice. Enjoyable even. But Celeste couldn't stop the creeping thoughts from digging into her mind. 

She spent longer than she intended, turning her head to Leon only to turn it back, reconsidering her words. Walking looking forward and glancing to the side, turning her head again. She groaned at herself and bit the bullet.

"Do you wonder who you became? The you that you've forgotten?" Celeste watched the ground in front of her as she walked. Eyebrows slightly knitted together. Leon let out a breathy laugh, running his free hand through his hair again.

" _Fuck yeah I do_. Did I ever make a band? Did I get forced back into the baseball? Did I learn to write songs? Did I manage to help my cousin grow out of her obsessive crush on me?"

"That's a lot to unpack in one sentence."

"I've had an evenful life. Current events not included." Leon clicked his tongue. "Lemme tell you, it's hard resisting the urge to corner Taka and get him to tell me about myself but _then_ I remember I don't want him to have an aneurysm."

Celeste didn't feel a need to respond, she more just felt a hint of uneasiness wash away hearing Leon ramble on. It was a little nice hearing him have the same line of concerns. 

"I dunno. Not to get too deep but I guess I'm just curious if I turned into someone I _liked_ or not."

Celeste didn't reply again. She just lifted her other hand and put it on Leon's arm, the other still linked in his. 

The only walked for a bit longer before Leon stopped suddenly. Celeste snapped her head up, about to ask why, and then realised they were heading towards a big closed double-door at the end of the hall. It was a steely black unlike the other doors that were all grey. She moved her hand to her chin, peering behind them and then back to the door. 

"Where abouts are we? I... wasn't paying attention." She admitted, glancing at the baseballer.

"Honestly neither was I..." Leon stared at the door curiously. "I was just walkin'." 

Celeste tried to map their route in her head. They had been heading back in the direction of the elevator but this hallway didn't look familiar.

Celeste nodded to herself. "This must be the hallway we walked past when we got out of the elevator earlier." 

Leon twisted his lips. "This place is so damn big, I'm absolutely gonna get lost at some point." 

Celeste hummed in agreement. Pursing her lips, she unlinked their arms and closed the gap between them and the large black door. She stopped in front of it, looking over it from top to bottom. She heard Leon walking up from behind, coming to a stop beside her, each of them standing before one half of the double door. 

She got a strange feeling looking at it. Almost as if she could feel someone standing on the other side. She could see there wasn't however. As there were two small round windows a little higher than Celeste's head but pretty much in line with Leons. But the glare from the lights behind them made it impossible to see through from a distance.

"Ya think it's more hallways?" Leon spared a glance at the gambler before quickly returning it to the door, like he expected it to suddenly open if he took his eyes off it for too long.

Without another word. They both stepped up to a window and peered in. Celeste getting up on her toes. Before her eyes even had a chance to adjust, something slammed on the other side of the glass.

Celeste shrieked and stumbled towards Leon who had simultaneously reached out for her, putting his arms around her and backed up, either to protect her or for his own comfort or a bit of both. Celeste's chest was pounding so hard she could feel it in her head. She clinged to Leon's jacket, both of them staring wide-eyed at the door. 

They weren't sure how long they stood there frozen, waiting for something else to happen. She heard Leon gulp and he narrowed his eyes at the now white windows.

Celeste zeroed in on it as well. Now her brain was processing things agin, it was clear what it said.

In both windows was the same message.

**"NO PEEKING!"**

\---

Outside the Reset Chamber, there was really nothing to see. Just a heavy door with no handle or means to manually open it. Byakuya would love to get his hands on whatever is responsible for removing their memories. Whether it's a person or a machine or both. Whatever it is, is behind that door. 

He... wasn't sure what he'd do once we was in front of them but he would do _something_.

He was certain his family connections were still out there somewhere. Once they knew he was still alive they would do whatever they needed to do to find him. Then he could get to work on rebuilding his family and the Togami name.

But before any of that. He needed to sort out this first. None of those idiots are going to leave without the others and he's well aware he wouldn't survive out in the aftermath of The Tragedy without them. So he may as well be helpful and try to make sure they actually succeed in their goal. 

And if he happened to get the chance to watch the one responsible for this die painfully, he wouldn't be opposed to it. 

To be honest he was curious. He wanted to know how all this worked. If he left, he would be thinking about it for the rest of his life. 

He cringed at the the short, anxious breathing behind him and inhaled deeply. Toko was standing behind him patiently. Eagerly awaiting any chance to be of use to him.

Byakuya admitted a part of him enjoyed having a lapdog to hold and fetch things for him. Reminded him of home.

But if she kept going like this, she was going to die. Those trials will be dangerous and if she's spending all her time thinking about him, she won't last long enough to actually be useful. 

He wasn't sure if anything he said to her would actually have any profound affect but he was willing to try once.

"Fukawa."

Simply saying her name had her practically jumping out of her skin. Trembling and awaiting an order. He ignored his initial disgust and kept focused on his task. He folded his arms and stared her down.

"...I have a hypothetical question for you."

Toko l's eyes went wide and hopeful, smiling dreamily. He really didn't want to think of what was going through her mind. "Y-yes?? What is it?"

He tapped his fingers on his arm, looking down his nose at her.

" _What would you do if I died?"_

It was a simple enough question. He stood there watching her reaction change from happiness to shock and fear. She brought her hands together in front of her chest, eyes glazed.

"I-I w-would kill myself! W-Why would I want to live in a world without y-you in it Master!" Her voice was shaking more than normal.

He took a single step forward. His usual uncaring expression firmly in place. "And if it came down to it. Save my life or yours. You would choose mine?" He tilted his head slighty as he posed the question.

The writer nodded frantically "O-Of course! I w-would do anything for you!"

That was what he expected but he was still disappointed.

"Well that's _stupid_." He spat. Toko reeled back in surprise, blinking back instinctive tears.

"W-...Wha-" she started stammering and Byakuya continued.

"Hinging your life to anothers, losing all sense of yourself, all your self worth, because you've deemed someone else to be more important than you. How is that any way to live?" He narrowed his eyes in judgement.

"In a situation like ours, your independence could end up being all you have. You need to trust yourself enough to make decisions in an instant. You especially since more than once you've sneezed and suddenly woken up in situations you didn't enter yourself."

He took a step closer and she took a step back.

"If you don't value your own life, value your skills and knowledge, what you can do to help yourself and the people around you. Then why are you still breathing?"

She hung her head, squeezing her eyes closed. Voice meek and shaking. "F-f-...For you..."

Byakuya just sighed, shaking his head. "If you still don't understand, there's no hope for you."

His eyes bored into the top of her head as she stared at the ground.

"Why do you think I'm still here Fukawa? The bear said it himself. The elevator is right there, we can leave whenever we want. So why am I still choosing to be here?" He slid his glasses back up his nose and continued.

"We are going to enter these trials and our lives will more than likely be put into danger. Pray tell, what is the point of risking your own life for someone elses?"

Toko hesitantly raised her head. Not sure if that was a question she should answer or a rhetorical one. She got her answer when Byakuya kept going.

"Some might think I'm selfish for putting my self first but I do it all in self preservation. Needlessly sacrificing your life for someone elses is pointless because someone still dies. Despair still wins." He looked to the side for a moment. Thinking about the actions of his classmates in the killing game. 

When he looked back Toko was looking at him with wide, teary eyes once again. "Y-Y...You would w-want me... to... let y-you...die?" She could barely choke out the words.

He met her eyes with a steely gaze. "I would want you to find a way to help us both."

She gasped quietly. Blinking repeatedly, visibly confused. 

Byakuya inhaled and exhaled through his nose. Taking a moment. After a few seconds, he turned on his side, looking at nothing in particular. "It's easy to jump in front of a bullet. It's harder to find a way to stop the shooter from firing in the first place."

Toko didn't reply. She just kept watching him. He turned his head back to her for a moment before looking away again.

"I can't help anyone if I'm dead, neither can you."

He unfolded his arms, slipping them into his pockets with a short sigh.

Toko didn't have an answer. To be honest her brain wasn't really working right now. She just stared at the ground in front if her. Although her face would look somewhat contemplative if not still terrified. 

Well she wasn't blubbering or begging him to punish her so that was a plus. He turned his head away again and started to walk away.

"...Now _that's_ over. There is more I'd like to look into, so if you'll excuse me."

As he started to walk off. He paused at the sound of Toko's soft footsteps walking away in the opposite direction. 

_Hm._

He was honestly expecting her to stay...

Maybe she's not as predictable as he thought.

  
\---

  
Apparently when Taka went to go get tea, the weird not-a-dishwasher thing intruiged him too much to ignore and with the detectives blessing -and promise to tell her about his findings- Taka spent their free time prying open whatever it was.

He asked Mondo to help him open it up. It took both of them to get the front panel off. But after that job was done, he wondered if Taka wanted him to stick around or not. It wasn't really big enough for both of them to root around in it but he also didn't wanna leave incase it blew up or something.

Mondo watched as the moral compass tensed his arms, his knuckles going white as he strenuously levered the two pieces of metal in the machine apart. Mondo flinched when the red eyed boy did, pulling a hand back to inspect his palm. The biker rushed over as casually as possible.

"Hey you alright?" Mondo spoke, eyes on Taka's left hand as the other boy returned it to machine, holding his other hand up in acknowledgement.

"Yes! False alarm, sorry for concerning you." He threw a comforting smile over his shoulder and went back to levering the pieces apart. He had made decent headway, the creaking sounds getting louder and then ending with a clunk as it gave way, revealing deeper into the machine. 

Mondo couldn't stop his hands from fidgeting, having nothing to do. He approached the moral compass and tapped his arm with the back of his hand. "Hey why don't you let me do some of that? You've been messing around with that thing for ages. Give your hands a break."

Mondo was a little surprised at how quickly Taka shook his head, waving a hand almost dismissively. "Oh, no need for that. I'd rather risk mine than yours. They're too nice."

The biker raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what he meant by that. "Huh? what's too nice?"

Taka stopped fiddling with the machine for a moment and stood up straight, using a hand to gesture to Mondo's. "Your hands. They're so nice. I have these knobbly piano-player hands." He inspected his own hands somewhat dissaprovingly. Mondo looked down at Taka's long fingers and knuckles that were slightly wider than the rest of his finger. The part where his thumb connected to his palm is heavily developed and his palm as a whole looked almost toned. 

"I have strong fingers sure, but they aren't at all aesthetically pleasing." He pouted for a just a second, and with that he went back to sticking his arms into the machine, leaving Mondo with a conflicting mixture of emotions. He shook himself out of it, staring down the other boy. 

"Dude I've spent my entire life working on motorcycles. I've broken fingers and gotten them stratched the hell up in fifty different ways! I'm used to getting them dirty." 

Taka didn't even look up to respond. "And yet, they're so lovely!"

Mondo felt that same annoying blush creep up his neck onto his face, he backed up a few steps, turning his body from the moral compass, rubbing the back on his neck. He grunted under his breath. "Dude don't just say shit like that." 

Taka's face fell into an apologetic look, stopping his task again to address the biker. "I meant no offense! I was just trying to say they have a refined beauty to them. You can tell they're hard working hands, I suppose that's why I like them." He finished with a confident, warm smile and Mondo had to force back his bodys instinctive reactions at how bluntly Taka would say the most embarrasing things. It's like he doesn't even realise how it sounds. He probably doesn't know how it sounds since it's Taka. 

But then again does Mondo actually know that? He knows that he and Taka were close before they lost their memories but he doesn't remember that. 

It occured to Mondo that he doesn't actually know this Taka. The Taka he knows is the loud, bossy guy he knew for two weeks and developed an annoying crush on. That was a Taka who had forgotten the past two years of his life. This guy isnt the same one, that much is clear in how he acts and speaks. There's some similarities but he seems like a more well-rounded person. 

He wondered how Taka felt interacting with everyone.

Mondo huffed through his nose. Letting the moral compass get back to his fiddling. 

Of course Mondo would find a way to ruin what was obviously a close friendship based on what Taka said earlier. How would Taka react to finding out his friend has randomly devloped feelings for him? 

Could Mondo even _trust_ these feelings? They popped up out of the blue after two weeks. Is that even long enough to start liking someone? Did some part of him remember Taka subconsciously? Did his erased, hypnotised brain confuse their close bond for romance? 

Mondo wished he could think of literally anything else. He honestly couldn't wait for this trial.

He looked back to Taka out of the corner of his eye when he stood up, looking at the machine curiously.

Mondo's curiosity got the better of him. "What's wrong?"

Taka put his hands on his hips. "It's not _anything_. It's just a big hunk of metal with meaningless parts haphazardly put together. They don't even connect or interact with eachother." He leaned down and pulled the 'machine' out from under the counter. It loudly scrapped across the floor. He stood up straight and dusted off his hands. "It's not even connected to anything." 

Mondo was thankfully distracted by the strange discovery. He wandered over and crouched in front to take a look. Taka was right. It had big obnoxious cogs and pistons and something that looked like a tiny car battery, but none of them were actually doing anything. It really was just a big hunk of meaningless metal. 

Mondo stared at it with a raised eyebrow. "Well that's... weird. No weirder than anything else here but still."

He stood up and turned around to Taka, scratching his head. "You don't think it's just some weird prop? Like something to fill space?"

Taka put his fist to his chin "I can't think of any other reason."

Mondo glanced back to the useless hunk of metal and did a double-take, spotting something deeper in the back of it. Taka noticed and blinked twice. "Do you see something?"

Mondo hummed affirmingly, kneeling down in front of it again, peering past the pieces Taka had been pulling apart. His eyes landed on something kind of familiar. "Yeah... _This_." He tapped it with his finger. "It looks like...a smaller version of the tail storage box on a motorcycle. My bike had one like this..." Mondo noted the purple accents around the lid. "It was bigger though..." He put his hands around it and tried to wrench it out of the machine. Taka took a step closer behind him as he finally managed to yank it out, things in the 'machine' coming loose and clanging to the ground or hanging uselessly.

He sat back and put in in his lap, opening the lid woth less caution than he should have used.

Inside was a little wooden box. It was made out of red sandalwood. Mondo's eyes lit up when he saw it. He never got much of a chance to learn more about carpentry but it's always interested him. The thing is, he was always a little embarrassed to bring it up around the gang. He had a reputation to uphold arter all...

The lid made a satisfying noise as his took it off and he couldn't stop the grin that took over his face.

"Holy _shit_ look at this! How do you even make something like this?! Taka fucken _look at this!"_ He reached a hand out behind him, blindly grabbing for Taka, not taking his eyes off the contents of the box. 

It was a wrist watch. Made completely out of the same redwood. It was perched in a soft black holder. 

The frame, the latch in place of a buckle, even the band was wooden. Little round links that gently rolled and slided against eachother. Everything except for the actual clock parts, the black hands and black lines indicating where the numbers go, covered in glass. Mondo frowned a little when he saw the hands weren't moving. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to find batteries here. Maybe if he searched through those crates by the elevator.

He was so distracted by the watch, he almost didn't notice he was gushing over it by himself. He glanced behind him at the moral compass, the first thing he saw being a clenched fist, knuckles white, shaking ever so slightly. By the time he looked up Taka was smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes. 

"Oh! _Wow_ that really is something special..." He breathed in, folding his hands behind his back. "I... wonder why it was in there?..."

Mondo blinked before shrugging it off. He was expecting a bigger reaction but he supposed not everyone was as into woodworking as him. A part of him felt a little embarrassed for getting so excited. Taka was probably just humoring him saying it was special. That explains his fake smile.

He did bring up a good question though. Why was it in there? Did Monokuma want someone to find it? He took one last look at the watch to admire it before sliding the lid back on and tucking it into his pocket. He had every intention to find out what type of battery it needs and get it working. He wasn't a watch person at all but it would still be a cool thing to own. Maybe he could take it apart and work out how it was made.

He stood up and aimlessly kicked a chunk of metal that had fallen off the contraption. "Dunno, but _claimed_." He patted his jacket pocket. "If Monokuma's left a bunch of cool stuff lying around I'm down to steal their shit." He grinned turning around to face Taka who had put his fist to his chin again, looking like he was thinking pretty hard about something. His eyes were spaced out again like earlier. Mondo snapped his fingers in front of his face and the red eyes opened wider with a start. 

"Ah- I'm sorry...I zoned out for a minute there..." Taka admitted a little breathlessly. Mondo felt concern welling in his chest. Taka really doesn't seem like the type to ever 'zone out'. It must be his brain messing him up again. 

The biker put a hand on the moral compasses shoulder, patting a couple of times and gesturing to the exit with his other hand. "Don't think too hard or you'll hurt yourself. _Literally_. C'mon, let's see what the rest have been up to."

He started to move and Taka wordlessly followed along. It was weird to see him following orders instead of making them but he figured Taka will be back to his old self eventually. He just needed a bit of time. 

_Hopefully anyway._

\---

After a few hours, everyone except for Byakuya reconvened in the bedroom. Makoto had to double-take when he saw Toko sitting on her chosen bed, as far away from everyone elses as she could be. 

He and Kyoko hadn't ended up doing much except for wandering the areas they hadnt had a chance to look at much. On their way to the hallways they ignored when they first arrived they came across a shaken Leon and Celeste who told them about what they found. 

Kyoko theorized that was where we would go for the trials. A separate area like the trial room under the school beyond that red door.

Makoto was a little relieved. He was scared that the space they were living in would be somehow turned into a danger zone. The idea of it being a separate area made him feel a little more at ease. If only a bit. 

Hina had roped Hiro into helping her with dinner, claiming she was starting a "sous chef rotation." so they all had to be prepared.

Sitting back in the bedroom, Makoto found himself cautiously approaching Toko. None of his previous conversations woth her have gone particularly well but he thought that maybe now after everything they've learned she might feel like inclined to being friends or at least friendly. 

He stopped a bit away from her bed, she glanced up from where she was, quietly writing in a black notebook. It looked like the ones from those crates in the front room. Makoto smiled a little uneasily and threw in a small wave. The smile grew more genuine when she responded with a small, meek wave. 

Makoto took just one more step forward. "Hey Toko! You doing alright?"

She made that face she usually does when Makoto tries to have a casual conversation with her. Instantly irritated and about to accuse him of thinking something heinous about her. 

But then she didn't say anything. Instead she kept writing, finishing a line, and then replying 

"I'm...fine. Just writing down m-my thoughts. It's the start of my process." Her voice was somehow quieter than normal.

Makoto's smile softened. "You mean your writing process? Do you have a new book idea?"

"Yes my writing process y-you idiot." She snapped quietly and then paused, looking down at the book, pen clenched between her fingers. She sighed and hesitantly opened her mouth again. 

"It's just...I realised it's b-been a while since I've written anything." 

Makoto nodded wordlessly since he wasn't sure if she actually wanted to talk or if he was just bothering her. He figured the latter was more likely. He said a quiet "I'll leave you to it then." before a question popped into his head.

"Oh before I go, where's Byakuya?"

Toko paused writing again. Staring at the page. Makoto blinked in confusion.

"I don't know. He was by the reset chamber last time I saw." And with that she kept writing. Makoto was more than a little stunned but decided not to ask any more questions.

_Had he yelled at her or something? She usually likes that so that can't have been it..._

He moved back over to the other side of the room. Mondo was talking to Kyoko. She was holding something in her hands. A box in one and a...wrist watch in the other. She flipped the watch over in her hand and inspected the back for a moment, then returned it to the box and handed it back to Mondo. He wasn't quite close enough to hear what she was saying but Mondo just shrugged non chalantly in response, smiling at the watch.

The rest of the night was a...weird mood. Not necessarily bad but... odd. They had dinner, shared any extra information they had, which wasn't a lot, and then everyone just sort of did their own thing around "Night time". They'd been living together for over a month now, it had become almost natural. But this atmosphere was calming in the strangest way. It wasn't nearly as pleasant as the school and yet Makoto almost felt safer down here.

Maybe is had something to do with being surrounded by the unconscious forms of not only his other classmates but the rest of the student body? Before they thought they were the only ones trapped and everyone else was safe and sound outside. But now...They know that this is actually one of the safer places to be. Definitely not the safest but it's up there. 

Most of them had gone to bed. The hallway lights apparently didn't turn off ever so they closed the door to block most of it, however it still shone through the glass window. In the mostly dark room, Makoto could see Leon tapping his foot. On the bed beside him, Taka was sitting up on the other side of his bed with his back to Makoto. He had his head in his hands. He assumed everyone else was asleep.

Makoto wasn't tired. Or actually he was tired but more mentally rather than physically. He wanted to ask Taka what time it was and maybe segue into another "are you ok" but he was nervous of moving, his bed creaking and waking someone up. Specifically Kyoko whose hearing is exceptional.

He couldnt help that creeping anxiety of being scared to move or breathe or so much as swallow saliva at a sleepover because every sound seems like it's amplified times one hundred. He was fidgeting and trying to subtly roll over into a more comfortable position without making too much noise. Suddenly becoming hyper aware of his own breathing, he held his breath while he did it. Determined not to bother anyone.

He held it for far too long and when he went to take a breath he choked on his own spit and was now in the suffering hellscape of needing to cough but not wanting to. Torturously clearing his throat as quietly as possible. He didn't even notice the form now kneeling beside his bed 

"Makoto are you-..."

The lucky student yelped and immediately slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle the yelp and the following coughing fit. Wiping the stress tears from his eyes, he sat up quickly, almost bumping heads with the other person, who put two hands on his arms to keep him in place.

"...-okay?" Taka finished, his red eyes strangely visible in the low light. 

Another voice pierced the darkness. "Makoto whatever type of attack you're having, could you do it quietly." Leon's hushed, exhaused tone was clear enough. He wasn't particularly trying to be quiet.

Makoto cleared his throat with a little more confidence now. "Uh, _sorry_!" he whispered and Leon replied with a hand signal that he couldnt really see.

"S'fine... wasn't asleep anyway." He spoke far quieter. 

Makoto cringed a little at the nuisance he'd caused despite actively trying not to and turned to Taka who was still kneeling in front of him.

"I'm ok, Sorry for bothering you. I was just torturing myself." He sighed, giving his own chest a few pats. 

"You did sort of sound like you were choking." Taka began, moving back to sit on his bed. "But if you're alright then I'll let you get back to sleep."

There was no way he was gonna sleep, he was wide awake and he felt like Taka was too. Not that that meant he wanted to talk but Leon clearly wasn't interested and Makoto needed to get at least one of the many things currently plaguing his mind out.

"What's the time?" Makoto asked a little louder than intended. Taka held his wrist watch up to the light glaring in through the doors window, taking a few seconds fir hus eyes to adjust.

"Almost midnight. 11:59 if you want specifics." he dropped his arm, letting his hands hang between his knees, his elbows resting on his legs. Makoto accidentally stared. A really casual sitting pose. Not the perfect sitting-up-straight posture he was used to. But he supposed that was...an old version of Taka? Still hurt his head to think about.

"Oh? It feels later. Thank you though! and sorry again. I couldn't sleep." He scratched the back of his head and Taka smiled. "No need to apologise, me as well."

_There's an opening._

"Are you alright? I know you're probably sick of people asking that... but y'know." 

Taka let out a shirt chuckle. "Not at all. Your concern is heartwarming. I'm thinking it's just going to take some time for my body clock to reorganise itself."

Makoto hummed in acknowledgment. Not getting a chance to reply before something else caught his attention. 

A dull whirring sound, getting closer. 

Taka turned his head, facing his ear to the direction of the door.

"Do you hear that?"

"I-..."

  
The doors burst open and the room flooded with light, a massive familiar shape looming in the doorway. With another familiar, and much smaller shape riding on the front of it.  
Everyone shot up, wide awake, just in time for the morning announcement.

_**"~IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S TRIIAAAALLL TIIIIIIMMMME!!~"** _

  
Hina spoke from behind her elbow sheilding her eyes from the glaring hall lights. "I thought you said it was tomorrow?!"

The bear giggled hysterically "It **IS** tomorrow!" Monokuma looked possitively thrilled with itself. 

"Oh _fuck_ you." Leon groaned and Makoto gulped, taking in a shaky breath but doing his best to stop trembling with shock. 

"A little birdy told me you found the hint! Did you like it?! I made it myself!" He giggled again, hopping from foot to foot. "That'll help you out! As well as your positively lucky choice of _former corpses_. Seriously could you be any luckier?"

Makoto took a quick glance at Taka and then behind him at Kyoko, who was the only one moving. She quickly put her gloves, her jacket and her shoes on. Makoto was so distracted he realised he should be doing that too.

"Well get a move on kids! You wouldn't wanna be late! Late students get locked out and can't participate!" It blushed and raised its paws in the air. "Oh did I mention you _all_ have to participate in every trial or you fail? If I didn't I definitely should have." It covered its mouth with its paws and kept giggling. 

Makoto heard someone scowling -presumably Mondo- as everyone gathered their things.

"Alright class, let's get this done! I don't know what dangerous spin they've put on the challenges but the hint told us everything we need to know. We work as a team and we'll be fine." Taka struck a familiar spirited pose, both fists clenched out in front of him. 

Makoto smiled, half mimicking the pose with one fist. "Right!"

Monokuma's voice caught their attention again. "Oh that's the school spirit I've missed so much~ Well! Follow us kiddos!" the bear sighed before waving a hand and the giant robot started moving down the hall. 

The ten of them followed the two robots down the hall, reaching the large black doors with opened automatically as Monokuma approached. 

Makoto steeled his neeves _. And after this. There'll be eleven of us._


	8. The first trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids enter the first trial to save one of their friends
> 
> Monokuma's 3-part Team Building Extravaganza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* hello!
> 
> This is a long ass update because I didn't feel like splitting the trial into two and torturing you with a cliffhanger... Yet.
> 
> So here ya go!
> 
> ~Also~  
> I answer questions in the comments! If you have any questions at all; about any trigger warnings that may appear in the future, questions about the ships showing up, any general questions about this fic I didn't explain well enough. Absolutely feel free to ask! Or check the other chapters to see if I've already answered it ^^

The space around them seemed to grow brighter as the large doors opened, Makoto brought his arm up over his eyes to shield them from the glaring white light. The hair on his arms stood up as the doors slammed behind them.

By the time the glaring light dimmed. They were alone. Monokuma and the giant robot were gone and they were left in a square room with a single door on the opposite side. It looked like another one of the type that slides up and retracts into the ceiling. 

Gradually, his classmates reentered his vision, all of them squinting and blinking their eyes. Makoto took a minute to examine the room. There were three squares on the ground in the middle, one bigger one in the centre of the room, and smaller ones on the left and right of it. They were all protruding from the ground, about the height of a step. 

He glanced at Taka, whose eyes were also darting over the contents of the room. This didn't look like any of the games they were expecting. Surely Monokuma's put some dastardly twist on them. 

At that moment, Monokuma's voice entered the space. Makoto looked around for a speaker or a TV screen of some kind but only saw flat grey walls. He braced himself for what the bear was going to say.

"Welcome to your first trial kids! How are we feeling? Are you _excited_? Remember to give it your all!" The jovial voice echoed around them. "I guess I should explain this one huh? Well first of all! If it's in the room, you can use it to complete the trial, rule _Numero Uno_ and pretty much the only over-all rule!"

Suddenly, the walls opened up and dozens of long, steel construction beams and the same grey metal in other shapes tumbled out. Hina had to quickly grab Toko and pull her back so she didn't get hit by them as they fell out from the wall they were closest to. 

"Now for this one specifically! It's pretty simple! For part one! You gotta use all this to open the door! Anyway good luck!"

That was all he said before whatever he was using to speak audibly shut off. 

They all stood in silence until Mondo expressed his distaste.

"What the fuck? _That's it!?"_ He waved a hand out, choosing a random part of the ceiling to yell at.

"I suppose it's fortunate Syo found that hint. At least we have a vague idea of what needs to be done." Celeste glanced from her classmates to the various items now scattered across the room

Leon snapped his fingers. "Wait yeah! We needa build a tower right? That was one of your games?" he looked to Taka who was gazing at his surroundings inquisitively.

"I imagine that's the case yes. However, how building a tower will get the door open, I'm not sure." Taka looked from some of the items that looked like hexagonal shapes about the size of a basketball, to the door.

The heir stepped forward, examining the metal shapes. "I suspect it has something to do with those two platforms. As well as that centre square." Byakuya lazily pointed to the three squares Makoto had noticed when they entered. On a second look the centre one looked slightly different to the ones on either side of it. He hadn't considered them being platforms. It's a good thing that everyone is here with their varying levels of observation skills. 

Makotos gaze followed Kyoko as she wandered over to the centre square, standing on it. Her line of sight followed a slightly raised part of the floor in a line that started at the square and connected to the door. 

"Everybody, come here for a moment." Kyoko called to her classmates. "Stand here with me."

"What if it's a trap that electrocutes us or something?!" Hiro said in a panic, only to be pushed forward by Mondo and more gently by Hina. 

They all converged on the centre square and Makoto felt it shift down just slightly, followed by a click coming in the direction of the door. His head snapped up to Kyoko who was nodding to herself affirmingly. 

"I'm guessing that this is a scale of some kind that will open the door if enough weight is applied to it." She explained, pointing out the line leading from the square to the door.

Hina hopped up and down excitidly. "So we build a tower on this thing and the door will open?" She stopped hopping and stared around suspiciously. "That sounds _fun_... What's the catch?"

"Y-yeah...and what the deal w-with these other platforms?" Toko pointed to the two platforms on either side of them and Kyoko frowned slightly. 

"I'm... not certain. Keep an eye on them for now." Kyoko walked off the platform and over to a pile of the beams and shapes.

"Why do we need to build a tower? Why don't we just pile all this stuff up till it's heavy enough?" Hiro said holding two of the hexagonal shapes in his arms. 

The detective spoke over her shoulder, holding one of the hexagons in her hands as well. "The platform isn't that big. We'll run out of room before we've reached the necessary weight if we just haphazardly toss them on." Kyoko answered as she put down the hexagon and experimentally lifted another. She looked like she was calculating just how many of the pieces they'd need.

"Yeah not to mention..." Mondo lifted one of the beams up with ease. "These things ain't as heavy as they look. I bet even _Makoto_ could lift one on his own." He pointed a thumb at the lucky student and Makoto's eyes fell on the beams closest to him. Feeling somewhat pressured to try, he hooked his fingers around either side and lifted. Sure it wasn't _light_. But Makoto was certain he could carry one on his own. 

Taka put a fist to his chin, folding his other arm over his chest. "We'll need to be strategic about how we stack them to optimise the stability, while not making it too difficult for ourselves by making it too tall too quickly." He looked over the pieces for a moment. "We could line up the hexagonal pieces to act as a beam if necessary. Or multiple lines to make a flat layer. That would add to the weight without adding too much to the height since we don't know just how heavy we need to make it."

Leon looked like he was trying to keep up with Taka's train of thought, blinking slowly before speaking. "Yeah wait a minute. How the _hell_ are we supposed to make it taller after like six feet? Get on Mondos shoulders?"

Makoto picked up a hexagon and walked over to the platforms. "Well we won't know till we get there. We should get started, for all we know there's some kind of time limit." 

They agreed and got started. They went with Taka's plan of lining up the hexagonal shaped to form a base then lining the beams on top, then repeating it till it was roughly five feet, at Makoto and Hinas eye level. At once, the two platforms moved, shifting up and raising to the same height as the tower. Leon and Toko, who happened to be standing on one, got a bit of a shock, both of them freezing till it stopped moving. 

"Well that's convenient." Byakuya remarked, looking over the now raised platforms. "It seems they'll grow as we add to the tower."

"There won't be a way to get up there once it gets too tall." Taka noted. Looking at the single, thick pole emerging from the ground and elevating the platforms. "We'll need some of us to stand up there with a few of the smaller pieces and we can hopefully hand up the beams later." 

Toko swapped out with Hina, the swimmer climbing up onto the right platform with Leon, and Taka hopped up onto the left side, offering a hand down to Makoto. The moral compass helped him up with ease, he barely had to climb himself. 

The others passed up as many of the smaller building pieces that would fit on the platforms and right as they were ready to keep going, Monokuma's voice returned. 

"Wow! You kids are doing _great_! You reached the first checkpoint!" The voice echoed around the room again. Makoto felt a pit growing in his stomach. 

"Somehow I get the feeling this checkpoint doesn't save our progress." Hiro squeaked and a chuckle roared over the unseen speaker.

"Yeah maybe not _Puhuhuhu_. You kids might wanna hurry up."

A series of clunking came from the ceiling, mechanical whirring came from the top corners of the room, followed by a noise that sounded like an air conditioner. 

_"Remember this Taka?"_

The speaker shut off again and Makoto whipped his head around to Taka. A grave expression taking over his face.

"We need to move quickly." Taka ordered and everyone was too nervous to question it. They just moved on building the tower. 

It was a little hard to reach the tower from the platforms. At first Taka and Leon had to carefully push the beam pieces over to eachother and line them up together. Being careful not to knock anything down. They went through a series of techniques while building. In order to reach the middle of the tower, they tried having Taka and Leon hold onto the smaller classmates so Hina and Makoto could lean further over the edge for the extra reach to place the small pieces. Then they used the beams to push the hexagonal pieces into the centre then built out to the sides with the beams. Everything was moving relatively smoothly.

But it wasnt long before Makoto felt a tightness in his throat.

_It was getting hard to breathe._

As expected, Leon and Hina, the athletes, were handling it the best. Their speed hadn't slowed much at all. As for everyone else, there was a feeling of lethargy sweeping over them. 

As they built the tower taller, the platforms rose too. Even though the platforms were only about eight feet off the ground, the air felt thinner. Makoto felt a hand on his back. 

"If you start feeling lightheaded go back to the ground." Was all Taka said before leaning over the side to accept a beam from Mondo. Pulling it up more strenuously than it had previously been. Makoto took a few shallow breaths in favor of one long one and tried to see where to place another piece. He was about to put one on the tower when Celeste called out from where she stood on the other side by the door.

" **Wait!!** "

Everyone froze at the urgency in her voice.

"It's _leaning_."

Makoto felt his heart sink. He, Taka, Hina and Leon all stepped back from the tower, setting down whatever pieces they were holding.

Kyoko rushed over to where Celeste was and Byakuya stood back on another side to get a better look. 

"She's right. It's tilting but it's salvageable." Byakuya called out, sounding a little breathless. "But you might need to take off the top two layers to do so."

Leon scratched the back of his head, taking short decisive breaths. "We've gotta be close right? How heavy could we need to make it?"

"We can't risk it falling over." Kyoko said, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face as she examined the tower. 

"Removing the top two layers should fix it. If you push the beams on the third layer from the top closer into the middle, that should even out the weight." Kyoko called up to them and the four on the platforms got to work removing the last two layers and trying again. 

Thankfully, it worked, and the lean mostly straightened up. But they also took valuable time to go backwards in progress and the lucky student was starting to feel a little dizzy. 

"You ok up there Makoto?" Mondo was watching him warily. Now that most of the pieces were up on the platforms, he and Hiro had moved on to potentially catching any falling classmates. Makoto steeled himself an gave a weak thumbs up. The biker positioned himself under Makoto regardless. 

"A-Are you all o-okay?" Toko had her hands up in front of her, anxiously watching as Hina took a heavy step backwards, regaining her balance.

"Gotta admit, it sucks up here but I'm alright." Hina shook her head gently, propping another beam piece up and sliding it until Makoto could touch it. Leon just threw up a peace sign.

"I feel hella useless down here." Hiro was shifting his weight from foot to foot, nervousness dripping off him. Mondo grunted. "Yeah no kidding. I could probably jump up there though."

Kyoko held up a hand to the biker. "Conserve your energy as best as you can. This is only part one."

As the tower was reaching about twelve feet tall, maybe more, Leon and Taka lined up another beam and a loud clunk came from beneath them. Kyoko turned to the door, deflating upon seeing it was still closed.

_It has to be close._

"It's tilting again" Celeste said warningly.

A groan came from the opposite platform. "We gotta just go for it..." Leons breathless voice managed to reach his classmates on the ground, hands on his hips, keeping his chest out, focusing on breathing. 

"Leons right... We don't have time to readjust again." Taka held his wrist in an attempt to stop his hands from shaking from the lack of oxygen. "The rest of you move closer to the door." 

Kyoko, Byakuya, Toko and Celeste all moved to the door while Mondo and Hiro stayed by the platforms to help the others down.  
  
They briefly discussed a vague plan and put it into action just as quickly. In unison, Leon and Taka gingerly slid two of the remaining beams into place on either side of the tower to try and control the lean, and at the same time, Makoto and Hina placed two of the hexagonal pieces each at the nearest point they could reach. 

Another clunk came from beneath and the entire tower shook as it sunk a good foot into the ground. The centre platform gave way under its weight. The door slid open, retracting into the ceiling in a flash. Kyoko called back to them. "C'mon hurrry!"

Before Makotos dizzy brain could even process it, Leon had leaped off the side, making an impressive landing, at the same time Hina jumped down and Hiro prevented her from stumbling as she landed. Shaking his head, remebering the plan, Makoto made his way to the edge and, more clumsier than intended, dropped off the edge. Regardless, Mondo caught him effortlessly, setting him down in the direction of the door. Less than a second later, Taka leaped down, landing a little heavily and they all made a dash for the door. 

Breaching the space of the new room, Makoto felt cold air hitting his skin, a surge of relief washing over him.

At that moment a colossal crashing sound came from behind them and the door slammed closed. Makoto panicked for a split second as he turned around. But everyone had gotten through, gasping and coughing.

"Don't breathe... too deeply..." Taka warned. "I know it's tempting-... but take short breaths until your body gets used to the normal airflow again..." He made the executive decision to stop talking and focus on his own breathing. Makoto couldn't help himself from falling backwards onto his butt, lying down and savouring the feeling of the cold floor. 

"Oh that sucked...that sucked so fucking bad..." Leon gasped between words, also laying on his back. Most of them had resorted to sitting down or leaning on the walls. Makoto was so busy feeling happy to be alive, he almost didn't catch what Byakuya said.

"Ok...So what's this then?" 

Makoto opened his eyes and let his weary eyes scan over the room. 

They were in a pretty small, dimly lit area and right in front of them, in the middle of the room was a massive glass wall with a door in the middle. It was too dark to see if there was anything inside.

On either side of the glass, was a set of stairs going up and disappearing into the dark. 

Before anyone else had a chance to ask a question. Monokuma's voice popped up once again.

" _Whew!_ That was a close one huh! Woulda been funny if like, one of you suffocated again dontcha think?" 

The 'again' sat heavily in the lucky students stomach. 

"Oh well! Part two, coming up!" 

Fluorescent lights lining the ceiling turned on one by one, revealing the full length of what was actually a long glass box. There was another door on the other side but other than that it was empty. 

The stairs led up to each side of the box, stretching along the full length of it, almost like an observation deck at a zoo.

"Can we not have a fuckin' minute?" Mondo muttered, still panting.

"Apparently not." Kyoko stood up, brushing off her skirt as Monokuma went on.

"Some of you kids have some real trust issues! You're gonna have to get over it real quick!" The speaker shut off with a clunk.

Another light came on directly to their left from where they entered. A single spotlight over three pedestals. There were three little boxes wrapped like a present, sitting on top of the pedestals. 

After a bit of staring, Hina was the first to get up and inspect them, taking Kyokos advice not to move the box, and looked at the tag on one of the 'presents'.

"Uh..." She stared at the tag, eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Does it say something?" Kyoko said as she was approaching. 

"Yeah..." Hina started "It's for you?"

Kyoko paused, then closed the gap moving a bit faster than she was before. The present in the middle said 'Kyoko' in curvy letters. 

"This one's yours Toko..." Leon had the tag on the right-hand present between his fingers, glancing at it warily.

The writer went stiff. "W-what? Mine??"

Leon shrugged. "Well your names on it."

Makoto approached the last present and flipped over the tag to read the name.

' _Byakuya_ '.

Wordlessly, Makoto looked back to the heir and as soon as their eyes locked, the other boy seemed to understand. Byakuya walked up to the box and peered around the pedestal, examining it.

"Why those three?" Hina threw the question out to the room. 

Celeste had her hands folded in front of her. Either having perfectly regained her composure from the last room or just pretending she had. "I suppose they're who Monokuma has identified as the ones with trust issues." 

"I mean. Is he wrong?" Leon quipped, earning a glare from Toko.

"What's the game though? He said even fuckin' less than last time." Mondo groaned, eyes landing on Taka.

At once, everyone turned to Taka, who was staring out at the space surrounded by glass walls. From where he was, Makoto couldnt see his face, but there was a slight tremor in his voice as he spoke.

"It's minefield."

They all took a moment to let that one sink in. Taka out a hand on his forehead, gripping it like it was sore. 

"What!?" Came a series of voices at the same time.

The moral compass sighed, more anxiously than usual. "That was the second exercise. You pair off, one of you gets blindfolded and you have to give your partner instructions to lead them through the ' _minefield_ '." He held up two hands and made air quotes.

Dropping his arms to his sides, he continued, not taking his eyes off the field surrounded by glass. "Except for when we did it in class, you could see the ' _mines_ ' because they were little orange cones and not-" he stopped, looking down at the suspiciously flat, normal floor inside the box. He didn't finish what he was saying. He didn't need to. 

"S-...Surely Monokuma wouldn't just...blow us up... _Right?_ " Hina stammered and no one replied. 

Suddenly the speaker crackled and the bears grating voice could be heard again. " **BEEP!** OK THAT'S ENOUGH. You three! Open your presents at the same time for dramatic effect _thank you!_ "

Toko looked at the other two with wide eyes and Kyoko sighed softly. "We don't exactly have a choice. We just need to do what the trial dictates." 

It was as simple as that but it still made Makoto tingle with nerves. He had trouble imagining what was going to be in there. They felt hauntingly reminiscent of the present box they found in the headmasters secret room. 

Kyoko, Byakuya and Toko looked at their 'presents' and picked them up. Byakuya and Kyoko looking at them sceptically, Toko just looking fearful. 

Monokuma's delighted voice shouted out to them. "I'll count you down! Open on one! Five...Four...Three.... _Two.... **One!**_ "

The three lifted the lids and the flash came too quickly to avoid. A literal blinding light erupted from each of the cases. All three of them yelped and dropped the boxes, stumbling back and holding their eyes. 

Makoto ran forward to the one he was closest to, Byakuya. The heir hissed, holding his glasses in one hand with his other hand clamped over his eyes. 

"What the _fuck_ was that!? A tiny explosion!?" Leon panicked as he crouched down in front of Toko, who had fallen to her knees, glasses discarded, both hands over her eyes. 

Makoto glanced over his shoulder to see Kyoko...shaking. She had dropped to the ground as well, her entire body was trembling but she wasn't covering her eyes. She had them wide open, staring at her gloved hand in front of her face. But her eyes weren't focusing on them. Her pupils were so small Makoto couldnt even see them from where he was. 

_She looked terrified_.

Monokuma's voice entered the fray once again. "WOW that sure was bright huh! Puhuhuhu! Don't worry! It should only last like... ten minutes at most... _probably_."

He cackled again, the speaker cutting off at parts in between. "But hey, if not! There's loads of cool famous blind people! Puhuhuhu!"

Makoto felt his heart drop into his stomach for what felt like the twentieth time. He hesitated to put a hand on Byakuyas shoulder and the heir flinched at the contact. Makoto instantly retracted his hand with a quick apology. Byakuya groaned through gritted teeth, loosening the grip on his eyes. "Don't just touch me without warning you ingrate."

"Right! I'm sorry" The lucky one apologised again "But, are you alright?"

"Stop asking stupid questions." He spat and Makoto found himself retreating back a little. 

"That's fair, I'm sorry." Makoto conceeded and the heir sighed.

"Stop... apologising, it's fine, I'm fine."

"Can you stand?" Taka was beside Kyoko, hands hovering near her, waiting to be of assistance.

"Yes...I-It's just flash blindness... An...an extreme case but it's ok...it'll wear off." Kyokos voice shook and she spoke. She accepted Taka and Celeste's hands to help her stand. 

Celeste put a gentle hand on Kyoko's arm "Take a deep breath and keep your chin up detective. You will be fine. We have a trial to complete." The gambler spoke without a hint of worry in her voice.

Celeste didn't mean that in the encouraging 'keep your chin up champ' way. She meant it in the literal posture sense. But either way, Kyoko nodded once, standing up straight and closing her eyes. 

Leon and Hina helped Toko up, who was still Toko somewhat surprisingly. 

Monokuma joyously chattered out of the speaker. "Well you've probably guessed by now but you gotta get your blind classmates through this big glass box here! Once they're in, the rest of you can just walk up the sides there! You kinda get to sit out of this one! Aren't I nice for giving you a break?"

The 'puhuhu' sounded like it was coming from behind them.

" _Nice_ isn't the word I'd use." Leon muttered, holding one of Toko's shaking hands.

Hiro had found his way up the stairs and was peering down at the field from above. "Y'know if you look close enough you can kinda see outlines of something? Kinda like a grid?" Ignoring the bear and talking to his classmates. 

Makoto walked up to the glass from the ground level. You couldn't see anything that looked like a grid from down the bottom. Was that part of it? Makoto mentioned it to the room.

"It's possible we'll only be able to see the locations of what to avoid from above." Kyoko took a breath, eyelids twitching, desperately wanting to open them to examine her surroundings. 

The biker threw his arms out to the side. "Wait, if we can't even see from here, what was the _fucking point_ in blinding them?" Mondo yelled at nothing and Monokuma giggled.

"Hey don't blame me! Taka's exercise had blindfolded people in it, so I had to put a twist on it! Blame him!" 

Mondo gritted his teeth and snarled but it was Hina who responded. "Don't blame him for your crap you crazy person!" 

"Puhuhu! Its just an extra bit of _Drama!_ Don't you think? You never know! Maybe this'll make you closer!" Monokuma was sounding more and more delighted by the minute.

Seemingly brushing off the comment, Taka chose a random part of the ceiling to yell his question. "Can any of us go in with them?"

The speaker crackled again. " _Pff_ \- I mean, _sure?_ If that's what you wanna do, I won't stop you! The only rule is that the three little blind mice have to go through the glass tank. The rest of you can do whatever you want."

The speaker sounded like it shut off but then the bear added quickly. "Oh! There's three different routes. They gotta take one each! No taking the same route!"

With that, the speaker clicked off and Taka immediately started orchestrating a plan. "Alright, of course we need some of us to give instructions from above but if you're comfortable with it, I think it would be best to send guides into the field as well as the blinded." His eyebrows were furrowed, he looked a little dejected but pushed through it. 

"I'll go with Toko. Uh... if you're ok with that?" Hina gently went to take Toko's hand from Leon and the writer was silent for a while before she finally stammered. "I...Y-Yeah... That's ok..." Accepting the hand very hesitantly. It seemed like she understood the concept of this game but that didn't stop her from having an inner battle with herself about putting her faith in Hina.

Makoto turned around, laying eyes on the heir who was standing a little unsteadily. Not taking into account the affect eyesight has on your balance. "I'm good at following orders. I'll go with Byakuya." The lucky student was waiting for an objection that never came. The heir simply scoffed. "Well I guess you're supposed to be lucky after all." He muttered .  
  
Celeste nodded to them. "Very well, and I will walk through with the detective. Kiyotaka your eyes will be of more use from above do you not agree?" Her relaxed eyes met the moral compasses wide ones.

Taka looked alarmed, but mostly because it seemed he had already decided he was going to take the more dangerous task. 

"Celeste I-"

The gambler interupted his objection. "I will not be arguing with you. Besides, your obnoxiously loud voice will be useful for shouting clear instructions yes?"

Taka didn't even get a chance to make another sound before the gambler cut him off again right as he opened his mouth.

" _Wonderful_ , now that's decided, let's figure out this puzzle now shall we?"

After existing in a stunned silence. Taka conceeded and clicked his heels together, gaving Celeste a short salute. "Right! I'll do my best!"

The swimmers face went a little grim. "Wait. So Taka yeah...But then that leaves Mondo, Leon and Hiro to give instructions...Are we cool with that?" Hina said warily and Byakuya groaned louder than necessary. 

"Hey don't worry! We gotcha." Hiro tossed an arm over Mondo and Leons shoulders and Hina looked over the rest of the class, as if Hiro just solidified her point. 

Celeste gave one of her small, snarky smiles. "If anything, I trust you're all determined enough to succeed and that more or less guarantees my safety since you aren't complete idiots."

"That was almost a compliment!" Leon mused and the gambler simply side-eyed him, her relaxed expression never faltering. 

Mondo shrugged the clairvoyant off him. " _We got you_." He said with more of a serious certainty than Hiro had, which was actually surprisingly comforting. 

"Well let's get this over with." Byakuya slipped his glasses into the front pocket of his jacket and held a forearm up for Makoto to take. The lucky student double-taked on the arm, not putting two and two together immediately.

Eventually his eyes went wide in understanding. " _Oh!_ Right! I'm gonna hold your hand now Byakuya." Makoto shouted for some reason.

The heir twisted his lips, muttering "Wonderful." 

Makoto took Byakuyas hand and lead him to the door. Hina was already there with Toko but Celeste and Kyoko were yet to move. Makoto made eye contact with Celeste and she simply made a 'go on' gesture, with her hand. 

When everyone had given them a little space. Celeste turned to the still shaking detective. Although you couldn't tell until you were up close.

She wasn't entirely sure what was going through Kyoko's mind but she could guess. This would be stressful for anyone. That combined with someone as independent as her, who spends every moment of her life examining her surroundings and studying the faces she interacts with. Being forced to rely on everyone else couldn't be pleasant. 

Empathy isn't her strong point but what she _was_ good at, was reading people. She imagined that in a situation like this, it's nice to have someone simply knowing what's wrong so you don't have to say it yourself.

And Kyoko deserved that peace of mind. She admitted she felt a sort of bond with Kyoko. She respected her, more than the others at least which wasnt exactly a big bar to step over but regardless of that. 

Celeste stood directly im front of the white haired girl. "Now listen to me detective. You're going to take a deep breath, and then you're going to take another. You're going to hold my hands and walk with me. Then it will be over. Understood?" She simply held up her hands between them, palms up, awaiting Kyokos. The detective hesitated, raising her hands and hovered them in front of her. 

Celeste watched the gloves hands pause before connecting with her own. "You still have your ears and your mind detective. You are merely at a temporary disadvantage." The gambler positioned her hands directly under the detectives. 

"I will act as your eyes until your sight returns to you. Is this acceptable?"

The detectives hands finally, gently took Celestes, fingers gently curling over the other girls. She didn't say anything but Celeste took the contact as a yes. 

"Alright. We're walking now." Celeste decided describing what she was doing might make the detective feel more at ease, instead of just pulling her around. Kyoko walked with her, the grip on her hands tightening just slightly. 

Upon reaching the glass box and stepping out onto the glass floor, the glass door closed behind them. Looking up, Taka and Leon were on the left and Hiro and Mondo were on the right. Taka would be keeping an eye on Makoto and Byakuya, Leon spotting for Celeste and Kyoko and Mondo and Hiro for Hina and Toko. There were marks on the ground indicating where the three routes started. They each stood in one.

Once the doors closed, the four boys up top saw the grid beneath their classmates almost ripple along the length of the field. Though the ground didn't move. 

All four of their eyes snapped to a brief flash on the ground, then another in a different spot and then another, all a few feet in front of the blinded and their guides. 

"That's gotta be what we're lookin' for." Leon said to Taka before raising his voice for the girls to hear. "Ok move forward slowly ladies! I'll tell ya when to stop."

To begin with. The boys took turns giving instructions to the others. Everything was moving smoothly for a few minutes.

It was stressful waiting for the next instruction. Listening to the others receive their information and waiting with baited breath for the next sound that came from them. The blinded students were acutely aware the next sound they heard could be an explosion.

It was definitely a good idea to have a guide in with them. Hina was having a bit of a difficult time coaxing Toko into moving. Who knows if she even would have moved on her own.

Byakuya was surprisingly cooperative. He listened to Makoto's little secondary instructions on where he should walk and as Makoto would gently tug his hand and Byakuya would walk without complaint. Though his face was contorted into a grimace the entire time. 

He could hear Celeste talking through their movements with Kyoko. Not just their own but the others on the field as well. She was keeping her updated on everything.

  
The four boys overlooking the field had a successful pattern going. They got about half way across the field with no issues. That was until they all started to notice something stressful.

The flashes appeared briefly. Then that was it. After that, the next time a flash appeared, it moved onto the next one and didn't repeat. The further the blinded and their guides got through, the faster and sooner inbetween the flashes would appear.

The ones on the ground needed to move faster. Otherwise there was no way they'd be able to remember where the danger spots are.

"We might needa change up our strategy." Hiros eyes were darting back and forth around the field, trying to memorise every lane instead of just one. 

"Shut up an' focus!" Mondo chided, eyes zeroed in on the lane on front of Hina and Toko, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice.

Leon was starting to feel nauseous. He wasn't sure if it was because of the extreme focusing or the stress or a combo of both. Listening to Taka beside him made him doubt everything we was telling Celeste and Kyoko to do. The moral compass sounded so confident in every instruction he gave. Even when Leon was ninety nine percent sure he saw a flash in a certain spot, his brain could easily convince him he was wrong.

He directed the girls to the left and then forward, right as another flash appeared further on. He zeroed in on it, making an effort to memorize it. He was only distracted for a second.

"Wait! Girls _stop!_ " Takas urgent voice made everyone freeze, not just Celeste and Kyoko. All Celeste did was put a toe on the grid in front of her. 

A burst of fire erupted in a column, singeing the bottom of the gamblers dress. The heat on her face and her skin frighteningly reminiscent. She screamed, stepping back as far as she knew was safe, pulling Kyoko close to her. 

Leon felt his skin go cold. He only looked away for a second. He was so sure that he gave the right instructions...

He took a weak step back from the glass, certain he was about to throw up. _I almost got Celeste killed. She could have died and it would have been my fault._

Intrusive thoughts flooded his mind. All revolving around the moment he plunged a knife into Sayakas chest. 

He felt a hand firmly grip his shoulder. He regained some of his consciousness as Taka did his best to shake him out of his feelings of despair. But it didn't stop every part of him from shaking.

"Leon? It's alright, they're fine. We can't afford to take our eyes off the field for too long." He was looking back over his shoulder at the ground as he spoke, only glancing at Leon with as much comfort as he could manage for a moment.

On the ground, Celestes mind was blank. All she could think of was the smell of her dress burning and holding Kyoko and never letting go. 

"Are you alright?" The detectives voice got her brain functioning again, a softer version of her usual tone. The gambler blinked a few times, taking a breath and patting out the remnants of ember on the thick fabric of her dress. 

"Yes I..." She paused, glancing up to the side to where Leon had been. She could only see Taka. She looked down at where the fire had emerged and now you could see a clear spot on the ground where the fire had blackened the ground. It was in a perfect two by two foot square. If it weren't for the immensely painful experience she was close to having, she'd think this was purely fortunate. 

There was now a visible marker on the size of each square of the grid. She took a moment to memorize it and mapped it to the rest of the space in front of them. All the while, speaking her thoughts aloud to the detective. If she looked closely enough, she swore she could see the grid. 

The gambler took the spare few seconds to glance at the others. Makoto and Byakuya were making decent headway under Taka's instructions. They were close to the end, although they had been forced to pause for a moment. Hina and Toko were more in line with where she and Kyoko were. Toko now frozen in fear due to what she listened to.

"Hey it's ok! Everybody is fine! We gotta keep moving 'kay?" Hina was doing her best to calm the nerves of the writer who was helplessly trembling, looking ready to curl up into a ball. 

The gambler raised her head to frantic waving from the right side. "Hey Celeste! I was looking at your lane just before! Head right like four steps then go forward again!" Hiros voice entered her ears and she saw the clairvoyant, waving energetically. She felt an instinctive urge to insult him rise in her throat but after glancing up to the left again at the empty space where Leon was supposed to be, she figured there wasn't really another option.

"Tell me how many grid squares to move." Celeste ordered and Hiro stood there with his mouth open before replying. "Wait what?"

"The squares are all in line with eachother right? Well I can see this one now so I know how big they are. Tell me how many squares to move." She ordered again more insistently. 

Hiro still had his mouth hanging open but he shrugged and obeyed. "Alright then! Move two squares to your right then three forward." 

Taking one last look at the blackened ground, she mapped out the length in her mind, and with far more confidence than earlier, guided Kyoko through to the end of Hiro's instructions, awaiting more. 

  
Makoto smiled in relief watching Celeste swiftly guide Kyoko until they were almost at the end. She seemed completely unbothered by the near death experience and was fully focused on the task at hand. 

The lucky student took a look back at Byakuya, whose grimace was only getting more firmly ingrained into his features. Makoto had been forced to bite down a yelp from how hard the other boy had squeezed his hand when Celeste screamed. He didn't want to point it out and make the heir less cooperative but he would be inspecting his hand for bruised fingers later. 

Makoto was waiting for Taka's next instructions when-

" _Achoo!_ "

Makoto was frozen stiff but the heir spoke what he was thinking.

"Oh god, why _now?_ " He groaned as Syo cackled off to the side.

"Woah what's happening here!?" She started excitidly, her expression drooping rather suddenly "Hold on why's it all blurry? Where's this dipshits glasses?" She started patting down her jacket and skirt feeling for the glasses that were in Hinas hand. 

"Ok Syo? I need you to _not_ move.. _.please_." Hina had her eyes pinned to where Syo was stepping. The serial killer raised her head non-chalantly blinking over and over, trying to focus her vision to no avail "Eh? That you Melons? What are you on about?" 

Hina had her hands hovering close to the other girl, ready to grab her in case she tried to move too far. "We're in the middle of a trial. Toko got temporarily blinded as a part of it and now we're on this grid-thingy that spews out fire if we stand on the wrong square, so _you need to be careful_."

Syo kept blinking as she listened, squinting her eyes at Hina, then over in the direction of the exit. Hina followed her gaze, eyes filled with dread. 

Syo raised a finger, pointing at Hina. "... _Or_?" Was all she said before she took off in a dead sprint. Hina shrieked as the first explosion came up right on Syo's heel, almost propelling her forward. Syo cackled madly, darting through the field with inhuman reflexes, setting off another three columns of fire. Makoto pursed his lips and bit his tongue as the heir tightened his death grip out of panic from not being able to see the chaos around him. 

Syo was approaching the end where Celeste and Kyoko were with an insane speed, letting out a joyful "Outta the way ladies!" smoke trailing behind her

Right as Syo blindly sped their way, Kyoko practically tackled Celeste over the finish line to get out of Syo's way before they got pushed onto the grid. The killer leaped right over them and onto the safe ground on the other side of the glass tank. Hair and skirt thoroughly singed and still smoking. 

"That maniac is going to get us all killed" The heir murmured a little shakier than he probably intended, the grip on Makotos hand loosening only a little.

"I-... _Goodness_...Ok. Makoto? Byakuya? Just keep going forward till you hit the wall then go right." Taka's bewildered voice came from behind them.

Mondo, who was staring at the scene mouth agape, shook himself out of his shock and dragged his eyes over the field in front of Hina, slumping forward like all the energy got drained from his body. "Uh...You can just...go... Hina... She set off all the traps on your route..." He sighed, putting his forehead against the glass with a dull thump. Hiro looked like he had stopped breathing.

Hina, still clearly shaken, went the rest of the way with relative ease. Still careful off the blackened squares incase they set off more than once. 

Not long after her, Makoto got Byakuya to the end, right as Kyoko was helping Celeste to her feet, eyes wide and blinking. Makoto now free of the death grip, rubbed his hand as he walked over to Kyoko, who looked like she was resisting the urge to rub her eyes.

"How are your eyes, can you see again?" He asked a little cautiously and she nodded slowly. 

"I can...It started to return near the end there. Although I still have some spots in my vision." She looked disappointed but sighed in a sort of relief anyway. Turning to Celeste and nodding once, she murmured a quiet 'Thank you' and walked away quickly, looking at the ground.

Makoto was about to question that when his attention got brought back to Syo, who had instantly zipped to Byakuya's side. 

"Hey there sweet cheeks! I may not be able to see that pretty face but I can _feel_ your presence." She swayed in spot and the heir sighed, blinked and placing his glasses back on his face.

"Not the first sight I wanted to see but I'll count my blessings." He muttered at Syo, before stepping passed her. Hina approached her and hesitantly handed her Toko's glasses.

"Well that was bat-shit crazy." Hiro announced as he and Mondo walked down the right-hand stairs. "But hey, at least everything worked out! We done yet or what?" He looked at the ceiling like he was expecting a response from Monokuma, but none came. 

Instead, the new door opened, revealing another room. Presumably where the final game was going to take place. The lucky student looked behind him at the left-hand stairs. Taka and Leon hadn't walked down yet. 

Kyoko had already walked to the door but not through it, Byakuya too, as well as a skipping, smoking Syo. Makoto noticed Celeste also watching the left stairway for a few moments before turning and joining Kyoko by the door.

After a few minutes, Taka came into view followed by a pale, sweating Leon. Upon making eye contact with him, the baseballer gave an uneasy smile. "Well then. Onto the next room huh?"

Hina stepped up to the red head and curled up to his arm. "Are you alright?" the swimmer asked gently and Leon just nodded. "Oh yeah totally cool. I'm actually getting used to almost killing people." his facetious reply came swiftly. He was likely expecting, or moreso _hoping_ , his flippant answer would end the conversation. But Kyoko stepped up to him regardless. 

"I can't judge your efforts since I was completely useless." Kyoko tucked her hair behind her ear, looking off to the side with a slight pout. "We're all alright so that should be the part we focus on."

Hiro piped up enthusiastically "If it makes you feel any better, you only caused the _second_ most dangeous event in this room." Hiro put a hand on his shoulder and recieved a withering look from almost everyone in the room. With the exception of Syo who was whistling and casually patting out the smoke in her hair and clothes, not paying any attention.

Leon chuckled dryly at the comment. Makoto frowned looking at him. He almost looked sick. Pale with his hands trembling as he tried to make them move casually. 

"We don't have time to dwell. It's done, the door is open. Lets move." Byakuya pointed back to the now open door and walk away and through it without another word, closely followed by Syo.

As people slowly started making their way through, Celeste cut back and walked up to Leon. Mondo, Hina and Makoto were the only ones to hang back with him. As the gambler reached the baseballer, he opened his mouth to speak, thinking about what to say.

"So first of all I'm...really sorry..."

Celeste's relaxed, graceful expression didnt falter. "I already knew listening to you was an awful idea. I can't be disappointed when my expectations were non existent."

The corner of Leons lip quirked up the tiniest bit. "Ooft. On second thought maybe I can't make jokes about this just yet." Leon looked like he was reconsidering what he had planned to say.

Celeste blinked slowly. "Who's joking? I'm affirming the idea that you are, in fact, an imbecile."

Hina frowned, taking a step forward. "Hold on Cele-" she was cut off by Mondo putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her back.

"Wait..." He whispered, eyeing the two a little sceptically "...I _think_ this is just how they talk to eachother..." He gestured between the two of them and Hina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

The red head shrugged, bobbing his head to the side lazily. "I was actually gonna check to see if I'd managed to burn away a few layers of your personalities, but you're still a cold bitch so I guess it's a mission fail." 

She faked a wide-eyed shock. "Well I'm more than happy to berate your incompetence. Unless you would you prefer if I cooed sweet, meaningless comfort into your ear?"

Leon grimaced "Ew no, I prefer the torture"

The gambler smiled sweetly "Glad to hear it. Well come along everyone." She turned on her heel and walked through the door.

Makoto stared at the two. Leon actually looked like he'd cheered up a little. If not only temporarily. He really couldn't understand their banter but if it kept them happy, he supposed he didn't need to understand it. 

They joined the rest in the next room and were met with a completely empty, circular room. All eyes instantly went to Taka, though it was Kyoko who spoke first. "The final game is the 'sinking ship' one correct? The circle gets smaller and you have to keep everyone inside of it."

Taka nodded as he scanned the barren room. "Yes that's it."

Hiro put his hands on his hips. "How the hell did we manage that with Hifumi?" 

Taka sighed, sounding uncharacteristically irritated. It's clear he's not used to failing things. "We didn't, though our failure was a group effort." He looked visibly annoyed recounting the memory. "Sakura was stacking as many people on her shoulders as possible and denying any help. Others were outright refusing to be cooperative and Hifumi was insistent that he just lie on the ground and everyone could stand on him."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Did he just want to look up the girls skir-"

" **Yes**." Taka spoke quickly. The moral compass wouldn't speak badly of anyone, but Makoto could imagine a little dark cloud over his head due to the sheer amount of disappointment emanating off of him.

Hina spun in a slow circle, arms outstreched, looking around the circular room. Well it shouldn't be that hard with just us! We can make like a cheerleader tower." She looked to the others and got a variation of expressions fired back at her.

"That all depends on what the twist is." Kyoko scanned the room, blinking frequently, her eyes still giving her trouble. 

As if he had been waiting for a cue. The speaker clicked back on, delighted laughter ringing through the air.

"You kids really kill me! That was so funny I'm willing to overlook one of you not following the rules." Monokuma chuckled, Pu-hu-huing away.

"Hurry up and give us the vague instructions already." Byakuya was tapping his foot, arms folded, glaring up, though not at anything in particular.

"Patience blondie. You may not wanna rush into this one. It'll be over pretty _quickly_ whether you succeed or fail. Puhuhu..."

No one spoke, they just waited for an answer with anxious curiosity. If the last two were any examples to go by. There's no way this was just gonna be a game.

A chuckle came from the speaker. "Awh who am I kidding. This ones _easy_! All you gotta do is press the button! It'll be over in like a minute."

Everyone looked at eachother and then around the room, matching puzzled expressions.

"Button? What button?" Hina asked and Monokuma squee'd in excitement.

"Look up wingnuts!"

Some more hesitatantly than others, they all looked up, and there about fifteen to twenty feet up, was a big red button in the middle of a dome shape in the centre of the ceiling.

Ignoring Leon's notation of ' _Heh looks like a boob._ ' the rest reacted poorly.

Hiro gaped, hands in his hair. "Wait what?! How are we supposed to reach that?"

The condescending laugh came quickly "Puhuhuhu! By making a human tower of course! Thats how you play sinking ship! Keep everyone in the circle as it gets smaller! But that seemed too easy, so I added an extra part!"

It was Hina's turn to yell at the ceiling. "The world record for a human tower is like thirty six feet! You expect us to get even half of that?" 

"You're all ultimate students _right?_ Surely you could manage something like this?" Monokuma feigned innocence, speaking sweetly. "If anything, I'm making it easier than the actual game! In the normal game, there's no way to stop the circle from shrinking. But in **_my_** game..."

Suddenly the ground shifted with a heavy clunk, the bottom ten or so inches of the circular wall moving slowly, jutting out into the room, away from the wall. Not long after, its started sparking like something electronic getting hit with water. A high pitched buzzing noise followed as the ring started shrinking and moved in closer, frightningly quickly.

**_"Pressing the button is the only way to stop it!"_ **

The speaker clicked off halfway through Monokumas laughter and their situation dawned on all of them immediately. 

You could practically see the wheels in Taka's head spinning. You could tell he felt responsible for this whole trial with how determined and frankly, desperate he was to find quick solutions.

_"Achoo!"_

"Oh welcome back Toko, perfect timing." Leon mused sarcastically to the startled writer.

Toko whipped her head around, sniffing the air. "W-What's that smell?"

"Burning hair. But now isn't the time. What do we do?" Byakuya brushed it off and looked to the rest of his class as Taka started them off.

"Alright we have a few options. We might need both of them going at the same time if we want to reach it in time." He put a fist to his chin and Hiro waved his hands expectantly.

"No time for exposition just give us the ideas buddy." He looked over his shoulder nervously at the closing ring.

Taka nodded "Well Mondos capable of carrying two people on his shoulders."

The biker looked the most surprised out of anyone. "Wait _, I am?_ "

"Yes it's very impressive. Do you think you can do it again?" The moral compass was speaking quickly, eyes on the ring speedily approaching.

Mondo shrugged helplessly. "I guess?"

Leon stationed himself nearer to Mondo. "We could try it, but will it be tall enough? Even if Hiro stood on Mondos shoulders, that's still only twelve feet." 

Celeste looked like she was sizing up her classmates. "What would the second option be?"

Taka considered it for a moment as he scanned his classmates. "If the three taller boys start as a base, we should be able to make it sturdy enough for two or three people to stand on them instead of siitting, then Makoto or Hina might be able to climb up to make up for the extra height we need to reach the button." Taka started herding his classmates into position as he spoke.

Makoto heard his name but couldnt take his eyes off the ground. Something else had emerged from the gap on the wall where the ring came from. Just hundreds of tennis ball-sized metal spheres flooded into the room, pulsing with the same sparks the ring was. Kyoko was watching it too. Her eyes were laser focused on the spheres. They were undoubtedly there so they couldn't simply jump over the ring.

"Uh, no offense to Byakuya and Hiro but I think you're probably stronger Taka." Leon gave the two other boys a once over.

" _Hey_ I may not look it, but I've got some serious muscle under here!" Hiro objected, holding his arm up in a flex.

"Now is _not_ the time!" Byakuya snapped, eyes darting to the outskirts of the room for a just a second before bringing his attention back to his classmates.

"If we can get this done with just two people stacked on Mondo I think we should try it." Hina had her first up in front of her, doing her best to sound determined instead of frightened.

Leon moved over to Toko, standing behind her. "Toko c'mere and sit on my shoulders." He crouched down and she practically leaped away from him.

"W-what? Why me!?" She stammered, pulling at her slightly singed hair.

He sighed and stood back up "Because you're light but not strong enough to hold others. You were born to be at the top so C'mon." He waved her over and she hesitantly obliged, standing in front of the red head. They stood like that for a second, Toko tapping her fingers together nervously before Leon rolled his eyes, grabbing her shoulders and turned her around.

She let out a short 'eep' when Leon ducked under her legs and scooped her up onto his shoulders. She had to lift her skirt out of his face, blushing profusely.

"Ahh... He's h-holding my thighs..." She noted breathlessly, gripping his hair for stability.

"Hoo boy." Leon muttered, eyes narrowed. Not entirely sure when Toko got like this. She definitely didn't seem this horny before he checked out of the killing game.

He called back to Mondo. "Alright muscles, you're up." and he stood ready for Mondo to lift him. The biker let out a deep breath and shook his arms. 

"Well. May as well _try_." He murmured, before crouching down behind Leon and dipping his head underneath him, grabbing his legs. Leon sat back just a little, trying to keep Toko steady. 

"Watch your balance you two." Was all Mondo said before he strenuously started to stand, being careful not to shake up Toko too much as she raised higher into the air. The writer squealed a little, gripping Leon's hair again but thankfully kept her balance. 

Even with Mondo stood to his full height and Tokos hands stretched up above her head, they were still atleast two feet away from the button.

Hina made an anxious noise. "What if you swapped out Leon for Byakuya?"

Celeste gave the swimmer a side-eye. "I don't think the extra four inches in height is going to be much help in getting us two feet." the gambler said pointedly.

Hina grumbled in frustration. "Well we have to try _something!"_

Taka put a hand on Hina's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "It was worth the try. Let them down for the minute. We have other options." Taka patted Mondos chest and the biker lowered down so the two in the air could come back to the ground.

They tried again, this time staring with Mondo, Hiro and Taka as a base. Despite being taller, Byakuya was more than happy to avoid being at the bottom of their pyramid. Taka instructed them on interlocking their arms in such a way to make it sturdy enough for someone to stand on short term. Arms overlapped with each others and knees bent slightly to act as a step up.

Then the next layer climbed up. 

Byakuya, Celeste and Leon climbed up, distributing their standing weight between the arms and shoulders of the ones beneath them. They were already nearing the height of the tower from before, which was fortunate since they didn't have time for another failed attempt. 

Even though they were all doing their best to focus on the task at hand instead of looking at the ring, they were all acutely aware of it nearing closer.

Then it was Hina's turn. Makoto wasn't sure if he'd be able to climb his classmates and retain his balance without messing up theirs and sending them all tumbling to the ground. But Hina seemed confident. She used the side Taka and Mondo were on to get off the ground, then it was up to Leon, Byakuya and Celeste to ensure she could use them to get higher.

She couldn't stand upright on them like the bottom layer, instead she was half kneeling, doing her best to spread her weight so she wasn't upsetting the balance too much. But she didn't need to stand. All she had to do was reach out her hand. she was within arm's reach of the button.

She reached out.

And the button retracted. The dome folding in on itself, moving another foot away.

" _Huh?!_ " Hina yelped, almost losing her balance out of shock.

"Whats wrong!?" Hiro forced out, the effort showing on his face.

"The-...The button _moved_!" Hina sounded like she was about to cry. 

Makoto had seen it too, eyes going wide in realisation. Was this even possible to win? Did Monokuma design it that way?

Toko was chewing on her nails, hair standing on end. "B-But that's not fair!" She wailed.

"Shoulda known that two-toned shithead wouldn't play fair." Mondo snarled, arching his neck up to try and see what was going on.

They were quickly running out of time. Those not currently in the tower had to back up significantly to not be hit by the electric ring. But what else could they do? If it would just move again, they just couldn't get high enough. Was this really it already?

He looked to Kyoko, expecting panic but instead seeing her intensely studying the spheres as they rolled in behind the ring. Suddenly her pupils dialated on something and she turned on her heel towards the group.

"Leon!" Kyoko yelled up to the baseballer, catching his attention. She pointed to the balls rolling in and pulsing with electricity.

"The balls aren't constantly conducting electricity. There's a few seconds when they aren't!" She was staring at him with urgent eyes, like she was hoping to convey her meaning through her eyes alone.

"What are you on about!?" Mondo grunted under the weight of his classmates.

Makoto paused his movements and took a few seconds to watch the balls slowly rolling in. They were just sparking and buzzing. Makoto's panicked brain wasn't capable of working out what Kyoko was trying to point out.

"Guys let me down." 

The lucky students eyes snapped up at the sound of Leon's voice. As soon as Hina dropped to his layer, he turned and jumped down. Once he was on the ground, he moved right to the edge of the ring, eyes darting across the sea of spheres. 

"What are you doing you imbecile?!" Byakuya snapped at the baseballer but the other boy just kept scanning the balls as they rolled in.

Leon picked one and waited for the sparks to stop as the ring drew closer to his feet. Surely enough, just as Kyoko said, the pulsing on the ball stopped. He snatched it up, the ball sparking his fingers a little as he grabbed it.

His entire aura changed in a second. The causal, laid-back boy they all knew, moved with a deadly, perfected precision. An unwavering, steely gaze fixed on the button.

Lifting his front leg, Leon reeled back. Arm outstretched, gripping the metal ball in his hand and pelted it at an impossible speed, hitting the button with pin-point accuracy.

All at once, the buzzing stopped. The rings of electicity and little, pulsing electro-balls went still and there was only silence for a few seconds before the final door clanged and opened, retracting into the ceiling. 

Makoto swore he almost dropped to his knees in relief. His eyes immediately went to Kyoko who had her eyes closed, regulating her breathing. 

Leon looked stunned. Like he wasn't sure what just happened. Like for a few seconds there, he was possessed and his body moved on it's own. 

The students still in stacks helped each other down, Hina almost causing Hiro to lose his balance as she exciditly leaped down and threw her arms over Leon's shoulders.

"Leon! That was amazing! _You're_ amazing!" She peppered kisses over his cheek as the red head stood there flabbergasted. 

When he finally managed to out words together, he waved a shaking, slightly pink hand over at the detective. "Thank Kyoko...She's the one who noticed..."

"And you're the one who saved us." Kyokos soft smile made a rare appearance, nodding at the baseballer. 

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the mechanic whirring starting up again. For a moment there was a mutual fear that the ring was going to start closing again. But instead it reversed, moving back into the wall and taking the spheres with it. Once the room had been returned to how it was when they entered, the floor opened up and a very displeased looking Monokuma popped out of it. 

"Hey! _hey!_ " Monokuma's face was red with anger. "You were supposed to press the button _yourself_! Ya little cheaters!" He stamped his feet like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Kyoko stepped forward. "You told us we could use anything in the rooms the complete the trial. The goal was to press the button and we did."

Monokuma grunted, steam rising from its ears. "Ugh!... _Maybe!.._."

Makoto stepped forward beside Kyoko. "Yeah and especially since apparently you set this up so we couldn't win anyway." Makoto glared at the bear and it grumbled something unintelligible before bickering.

"I never said it _wasn't_ going to move!"

It kept steaming, face getting redder and redder. Makoto swore he could feel a heat radiating from him.

"UGH! _Fine...Fine_! You _win!_ You beat the first trial, con- **grats**..." The steaming stopped and it waved its paw at all of them. "That was clever this time but I'm not gonna let you do anything like that again!"

With that, he stomped away, a hole in the wall opening as he approached. "Go get your prize, go on!"

Makoto felt the energy in the room shift, everyone realising the same thing. They won. They can go wake someone else up.

Taking a look though the final door, somehow, it lead back to a room with the same black double door in it that they entered through. Makoto could have sworn they went in a straight line. Plus, this wasn't even the same room they built the tower in. Just how are these robots doing all of this?

As per usual when he finds himself questioning everything around him, he looked to Kyoko. Seemed like she was thinking the same thing. They're going to need to have a long talk about this place and what's going on because some things just aren't adding up.

But for now. That could wait. 

Hina burst through the door, only turning around for a second to shout "Well _c'mon_! What are we doing being all slow about it?"

She had disappeared around the corner before the rest had even gotten back into the hallway.

Everyone made their way in their own pace, letting their nerves settle after the things they had just gone through. On the way, Taka felt the need to apologize profusely for the trial and the rest walking with him did their best to assure him it wasn't his fault, though he didn't seem to agree.

When they finally got back to that same room, the door was open. Those who had either ran or speed-walked ahead were presumably already inside. 

The first thing Makoto noticed upon entering was that there were only five pods instead of six. The tablet on the side was already jutting out of the wall, with the remaining five students portraits on it. Was Monokuma too irritated to even bother messing with them with little jumpscares?

Hina was already at Sakura's pod, her shoulders slumping lower and lower as she looked at the information. 

"She's still not at one hundred percent yet..." Her dejected voice trailed off as let her hand slide off the pod and heavily hang at her side.

" _Oh_ _crap_ she was my first pick." Hiro whispered, hand to his chin.

Byakuya looked up to the TV at the back of the room when it flickered. He narrowed his eyes but almost sounded amused as he spoke. "No time limit this time?"

There was a pause before the bear eventually replied, grumbling in annoyance. "Ugh _whatever_ , I don't care. Pick your favourite _blah blyeh_ **_bleuughh_**." The screen clicked off and they were left alone.

Makoto couldn't help but feel a little nervous having pissed off the bear this much. All they could do was hope it wasn't spiteful.

"What's this room?" Taka didn't ask anyone in particular as he hesitantly glanced over the pods.

Kyoko responded, placing herself by the tablet. "This is where we found you and the others. The room we can only enter when we complete a trial."

Taka looked more than a little unnerved but nodded in understanding. "And Sakura? She's alright?" He gestured over to where Hina was and the swimmer sighed.

"Yeah... Or she _will_ be... She was the last one to die so... y'know...We just... Have to be patient." The swimmer looked on dolefully. It was upsetting seeing her in such low-spirits but it was to be expected. Taka gave her a sympathetic look before scanning the other pods in the row.

"So...Who are we waking up?" Hiro piped up, pointing between all the pods with a lazy finger.

"The only one I can see being of any immediate use is Chihiro." Byakuya stated plainly, arms folded.

"That depends." Celeste interjected calmly. "Was it a coincidence that the first trial was related to Taka? Or will the next trial have a theme to one of the others as well?"

Kyoko put a hand to her chin, recounting the information they had thus far. "Monokuma told us he had planted a hint for the trial before we even picked Taka. So it seems we were just lucky we happened to choose him first."

Leon tilted his had as he scratched his neck. "But there's no way of knowing if all the trials will be some kind of sick throwback."

The detective nodded. "Indeed. Which is why I think we should simply stick to who would assist us the most."

Hina made a frustrated noise, looking up from Sakuras pod, her eyebrows knitted together. "Why's it gotta be about _usefulness_? I just want my friends back." She looked down at the pod holding Sayaka sadly. "Can we wake Sayaka up? She's been in that thing for _weeks_."

The debating went on from there. Makoto zoned out, admitting to himself he was feeling biased towards Sayaka. But he didn't have a good reason other than that he missed her. He didn't think all of the others would be swayed by that.

Hiro was leaning against a wall twirling a piece of his hair between his fingers. "Well if it's gonna be another physical trial maybe we should grab Mukuro."

Hina narrowed her eyes at the clairvoyant. "Don't even joke about that."

He shrugged. "What? I'm just saying."

Toko piped up next. "W-Well stop saying it! It's h-her fault we're here too!" 

Kyoko cut in. "Well actually. It might be about time we start not simply thinking about who could help us with the trials, but who could help us figure this entire situation out." She looked over her classmates faces, receiving a variation of visual responses from the ones paying attention, mostly negative.

Mondo was keeping out of the conversation. He was far less vocal than he was when Taka was an option. Though he did keep subtly glancing at one certain programmers pod. 

Leon was standing off the the side with Celeste, every now and then after someone said something, they would look at eachother and shrug or speak quietly to one another.

Taka was standing by Mukuros pod. He was scrolling through the information at first but then moved up and simply stood next to her pod, looking down at the foggy contents with a somewhat vacant expression.

"Wait you're _serious_? You'd wake up Mukuro before our friends?" Hina gaped at Kyoko and the detective folded her hands behind her back. 

"All I'm doing is suggesting the possibility of us changing our strategy from simply surviving the trials, to working out what's going on here, saving everyone and getting out." Kyoko explained calmly despite how alarmed the ones around her were getting.

Hiro put his hands up, frantically looking around the room. "Hey quiet! Don't say stuff like that so loud! What if he sends that giant thing to come get us?"

Makoto was a little surprised when Kyoko doubled down. "That trial was dangerous. Any one of us could have died and I can only assume that when that happens, they get sent here." She pointed to the pods looking out at her other classmates with a stern expression.

"If that happens. That's just one more person we have to save. **One more trial** we have to complete to do it. A trial where we put ourselves in danger once again. They've just thrown us into a new cycle, _don't you see that?_ "

Makotos stomach swirled. So that was it. The trials are just going to get harder and harder. Even if they complete them, some of them could still die in the process which will put them right back to where they started. He opened his mouth, unsure of what he wanted to say at first. "You... You think Mukuro might be able to help us get out of here without needing to do more trials... Don't you?" He asked the detective and she pursed her lips, a slight nod following the question. 

Toko gripped her hair, looking panicked. "W-We can't trust her! What if J-Junko laid her there as a trap! W-What if we wake her up and she just goes right back to finishing w-what the two of them started?"

The detective locked eyes with the writer. "I..." 

She averted her eyes and sighed. "That's true... We have no way of knowing." she conceeded, looking mildly defeated.

"We have no choice. We need to stay focused on the trials and prepare for the worst." Byakuya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking off to the side thoughtfully. "But the detective is _right_. We can't just keep going around in circles. I refuse to allow myself to be toyed with any longer." His face went stern, long fingers clenching.

The room was silent for a bit. Makoto found his eyes trailing over to Taka, who was still standing by Mukuro's pod. He didn't look like he was even hearing what was being said.

Makoto stepped a bit closer to him to speak quietly while the others debated.

Hiro had his arms folded over his stomach, giving himself a hug. "Maybe...We wait until we've got Sakura back? She can just beat the shit out of Mukuro if she tries anything."

"Seems like the best option." Mondo finally spoke, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket.

"So...Who then? Byakuya had a point about Chihiro." Leon commented from the back of the room, Celeste nodding in turn.

Meanwhile, Makoto slipped over to the moral compass, peering around him to see his face. "Taka? Are you ok?" Makoto asked gently and the moral compass flinched a little, clearly startled. His mind had definitely been somewhere else.

He turned to the other boy with a small, uneasy smile. " _Uh,_ yes I'm alright." He straightened out his already straightened out uniform. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention. Have we decided on someone?" He projected his voice for the rest of the room to hear.

Everyone looked to each other and then to Kyoko, who sighed and responded. "Well Chihiro seems like the best option right now. _..Unless_ you have a different opinion?" Kyokos eyes darted from Taka to Mukuros pod.

Taka glanced down at the other pods. "Well it doesn't feel great choosing between them but Chihiros knowledge on technology would likely be extremely useful." He returned to his usual posture, folding his hands behind his back.

Kyoko almost looked disappointed with that answer but nodded regardless. She took a quick survey of her classmates reactions, looking for an objection. When none came, without wasting any more time, walking over to the tablet, she pressed Chihiro's picture.

Hina, Makoto and Taka, the ones standing among the pods all jumped as the pods started flashing with colors. The same light show from when they chose Taka beginning once again. The music blared and then slowed, the lights on the pods slowly shutting off until only Chihiro's was lit. 

Finally, the rounded glass opened with a hiss, the gas getting sucked into the base, and lying there deathly still, was their ultimate programmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Looks like not everyone is cool with Kyokos ideas for once? What do y'all think? 🤔


End file.
